A Very Fairy Wedding
by Magnafeana
Summary: A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!
1. Six Months

**"Falling in love was the easy part; planning a wedding - yikes!"  
**

 **-Niecy Nash**

* * *

 **Summary**

A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!

* * *

 **A Very Fairy Wedding**

 _by_

 **Magnafeana**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Six Months**

* * *

Six months.

One half of a year.

One hundred eighty-one days.

Four thousand three hundred twenty hours.

Six months.

That was how long Natsu and Lucy endured planning their wedding.

All in all, the planning process could have been simpler. It would not have been as stressful if there were less to zero arguments. And it would not have been as exhausting if there were not missions that specifically requested the presence and skills of the bride or the groom or both of them.

But when you were a Fairy Tail member, you learn complications pop up everywhere.

Now when the Fire Dragon Slayer proposed to the Celestial Spirit Mage, word did get out and fast. Whether it was from the drunken mouth of Cana or the overexcited Mirajane or the sorrowful Loke seeing his opportunity pass him, it did not matter— _everyone_ in Fiore knew about the wedding that was bound to happen. Even people in bordering countries heard of the Dragon Slayer who destroyed his enemies (and towns in the process) and the Celestial Maiden who was able to tame the dragon (at the price of her burning through her savings in food and allowing him to sleep in her bed), and they were eager for such a wedding to take place.

Natsu proposed to Lucy on the anniversary of the day she ran away with him to Fairy Tail. While it was an unconventional way Lucy could only describe as "so Natsu", she agreed to his proposal, crying into his arms after he kissed her with Natsu chuckling: "You're going to be my weirdo forever, Lucy." The two of them wanted to start preparations to begin right away because Lucy was determined to make her wedding a success, and Natsu was as impatient as he ever was and demanded they be wedded soon.

But they never expected it to take them a whole six months to complete their wedding.

Mirajane helped the affianced couple plan their wedding (after waking up from fainting due to the fact her favorite couple would forever be canon) and calmed them down when heated arguments between them slipped like when Natsu failed to understand the significance of a certain flower arrangement or when Lucy refused the idea of a "fire fountain". Sometimes Gray would accidently let out a snarky comment, and Natsu would immediately leave the planning sessions to deal with him. Other times, a man Lucy could only vaguely recall from somewhere would appear, and Natsu would become riled up. Only a few times were when Juvia chases Lucy for being too close to Gray.

Originally, the venue was supposed to be at the guild. "That's like our second home. That's where we see all our family. Doesn't it make sense to get married there?" Natsu had pointed out. Erza, however, had slapped him in the back of the head for such a suggestion and demanded the two be wedded in Kardia Cathedral because it was "proper".

The venue was then supposed to be the cathedral. However, it was later pointed out by a sheepish Alzack Fairy Tail had been banned from the church after his wedding with Bisca because of how rowdy it was.

Then wedding venue had changed to a chapel at Akane Beach and reception was to be held at the resort. While the owner of Akane Resort was reluctant to allow Fairy Tail back into his fine establishment after they had wrecked it the first time, he agreed eagerly when Lucy entered the mix and pleaded for the owner to allow her reception at his resort. He caved, kissing her hand as his welcome (though Natsu had ripped her away from him and gave her an abrupt kiss as if to warn off the owner).

Finally, after six months of color schemes, flower arrangements, venue, food decisions, dresses for the bride and bridesmaids, tuxedos for the groom and groomsmen, music selections, photographer, and a priest who was not traumatized for looking at Lucy a little _too_ closely for Natsu's liking, the day had _finally_ come.

Natsu and Lucy's wedding day arrived.

Some guilds would allow their affianced couple to invite whoever they wanted. They would leave the two alone to their own planning. A few would attend and steal the groom away for his stag night or the bride away for her bachelorette party to celebrate one of their last nights of being single. They would see the couple off as they rode off to their honeymoon and only give them devious grins after the newly wedded came back from their vacation, joking about how the sex was.

But you see, Fairy Tail was not _just_ a guild.

Everyone in the guild, every friend of their guild, and even residential peoples of Magnolia were invited to such a wedding. Fairy Tail was known for their parties and a wedding was no exception. When Bisca and Alzack got married, the church had been filled with not only the remaining mages of Fairy Tail, but also the half of the city and a crowd of people waited by the doors to greet the married couple. But for this wedding, even King Toma E. Fiore and Princess Hisui were attending the wedding ceremony. Not only would the cathedral be filled—the entire city would be so packed they would have to broadcast it from lacrima screens. Jason Weekly offered to be the host of such an extravaganza. It was going to be "wild" in the words of Cana's boyfriend Bacchus and "cool" was the only adjective Jason could use.

It was to be a Fairy Tail wedding of all weddings.

While some guests were invited and others would show up regardless, Natsu and Lucy specifically hand-selected those who would participate in the wedding. It was not easy—it never was in Fairy Tail—when the duo had their friends swarming them in the park not even an hour after Natsu proposed and demand they be in their wedding. Mira was the most fervent of all, competing with Levy in a duel to the death for a spot as Lucy's Maid of Honor. Luckily, Mira was already married to Laxus, so Lucy chose Mira as the Matron of Honor and Levy as the Maid of Honor. Cana, Juvia, and Erza were selected as Lucy's bridesmaids and the disputes for a spot in the wedding were resolved quickly due to that. Erza's daughter Aine was to be the flower girl along with Bisca and Alzack's daughter Asuka. Erza seemed happier that her daughter was a flower girl than herself being a bridesmaid, gushing on and on about how adorable her daughter would while Aine hid her face in her hands with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Asuka seemed uncertain, saying a flower girl was for "babies". But after Lucy told her she could wear her cowgirl hat down the aisle, Asuka seemed more than ready to be the best flower girl yet. Lucy had then decided not to leave the boys out of the hectisy and asked Lance Dreyar and Mystogan if they would like to be part of the wedding and walk down the aisle with the flower girls. Lance eagerly agreed, wanting to walk with Aine—much to the poor girl's embarrassment—and Mystogan had no say in his answer due to Erza proclaiming her son would always take up any task given to him.

Natsu was difficult deciding whom he wanted for his groomsmen and best man. At first, he was not interested in choosing, and Lucy threatened to never let him sleep in her bed if he did not decide. When he begrudgingly decided to oblige by her wishes and choose groomsmen with each name he said he was shot down. At first, he wanted Happy as his best man (they were best friends after all), but Mira was the one who disagreed. She reasoned they had to have a traditional wedding with humans as participants. While Mira's reason upset Natsu, Happy seemed elated he would not be forced into an uncomfortable tux. In the end, Natsu asked Gray to be his best man, which resulted in insults, which resulted in a fight, which resulted in Gray agreeing, but after reminding Natsu he was agreeing because Lucy was like his little sister and he would do anything to make her happy. Natsu called for Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue—all fellow Dragon Slayers—to be his groomsmen, to which all four had no say seeing their wives or girlfriends or friends giddily agreed for them.

Because Lucy's parents were gone, Makarov stated it would be an honor for him to walk Lucy down the aisle in replacement to her father. Lucy cried at his generous offer and Natsu was proud he had such a master who cared for his children.

The arrangements had all been settled and nothing could go wrong. Or so Lucy nervously hoped, and Natsu had to calm her down on several occasions.

The pair was the separated on for several hours at a time with fittings (in which Lucy had to promise Natsu he was allowed to do anything he wanted with her on their honeymoon as long as he did not burn off his tux), wine tasting (with Cana's help, of course), and cake trials (Lucy forbade Natsu from coming after he tried devouring all the cakes on display). The two were only together for a few hours during the night and mornings, making their time count with warm smiles and playful banter, counting down the days until they would see how their work paid off.

The bridal shower was hosted in Balsam Village and went without a flaw. They even had sweet Mira knockout Natsu so he was unable to track down Lucy. It was a nice night for relaxation, a wonderful night to be with the girls for Lucy. A few weeks closer to the wedding, the women kidnapped Lucy while the men took Natsu to their party of being young and dumb. Both ended up miles away from each other and clueless as to what was happening. Lucy's party entailed going out to Cedar and enjoying the night in a place with male 's night contained club-hopping while his friends got hammered. Natsu struggled to find Lucy due to the restraints Laxus created with his magic. Neither Natsu or Lucy were remotely interested in the strippers, but their single friends were not showing complaints. Even Cana flirted a little, but perhaps it was the alcohol compelling her. Either way, the bachelor parties were memorable with both the guys and girls getting banned from various locations all over Fiore. The Master had wept at the bills sent to him. So much destruction!

Weeks later, Natsu, Lucy, and their wedding party arrived at the hotel. Their few days of relaxation was Heaven. Natsu and Lucy were inseparable. They made the most of the water park without destroying too much. Their friends made sure the two at least spent a few hours with them. But Natsu would whisk Lucy off on a romantic dinner—Mira would help him plan it—or Lucy would demand the two of them go out for lunch. They would spend as much time as they could before they would be taken away on their wedding day.

Guests from all over came to stay at Akane Resort's hotel along Akane Beach with those next days. Even Lucy's landlady made the trip there, earning the royal treatment for allowing Lucy to stay in her apartment even after she was late on several rent pays. Every day, more and more guests would pour into the beach area, and, every day, the owner would sink to his knees at Lucy's feet and kiss her hand, tearing up at all the new business he had gained.

The rehearsal wedding had gone smoothly. Natsu growled only once when the priest let his eyes slip to a place on Lucy that was probably deemed _unholy_ for him to do so, but, thankfully, Lucy was there to control Natsu's irritation by stroking his arm. Because the Master had last minute business with the Ten Wizard Saints—a few who would make an appearance at the wedding—Gray pretended to walk Lucy down the aisle, wiping away her tears and promising no matter that she was married she could still come to him in the middle of the night if she just wanted to talk. Through their private talk, Natsu had kept on a soft smile that was genuine and even Juvia allowed the two to be so close, sighing how considerate her boyfriend was being.

The rehearsal dinner was the night before the wedding and in a restaurant a town over from Akane Beach. The restaurant itself was quaint, but had the ritzy feel about it. The dinner went near perfect—save for Natsu and Gray bickering and Makarov restraining Erza from drawing out her swords to silence them—and the food was something even Natsu got full from only having nine courses. Natsu and Lucy thanked their Fairy Tail family and their friends outside the guild for being good to them in the past months and received teary welcomes as a response. They had all taken the train back to the hotel, but Lucy and Natsu separated from their friends. Natsu had been able to hold a loving conversation with his fiancé on the train ride, holding her against his chest as they talked about all their good memories. That night Lucy went to an empty bed, and Natsu came to a room filled with snoring Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds and an Ice Mage along with two young boys. Both had trouble sleeping and stared at the freckled night sky, knowing their beloved was doing the same.

And now, the day had arrived.

After only six months.

One half a year.

One hundred eighty one days.

Four thousand three hundred twenty hours.

Six months.

The dresses had been delivered, the tuxedos were pressed and ready for wear, the rings were with the Maid of Honor and Best Man, the priest had arrived on time, the church was gradually filling up, and the lacrima screens had been set up everywhere—both in Akane and in Magnolia—for the people to see. King Fiore and the princess arrived with front row seats and friends from Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus had gotten their seats before everyone else.

Anxiety was floating in the air as blatant as a drop of white paint on a black canvas.

Today was the day.

The wedding between the ferocious Dragon and the Heavenly Princess.


	2. Bells A-Ringing

**"The woman cries before the wedding; the man afterward."**

 **-Oliver Wendell Holmes**

* * *

 **Summary**

A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!

* * *

 **A Very Fairy Wedding**

 _by_

 **Magnafeana**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Bells A-Ringing**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was getting married today in less than a few hours nonetheless. She would not be a Heartfilia for long but a Dragneel. That thought made Lucy smile in her stirring form.

Waking up in the morning was hard for her. Most of the time, she slept in until her alarm clock of a fiancé would rouse her either from trying to cook her food, from his shower, or from him simply giving her a kiss and joke about her morning breath. But today, she had no Natsu to try and make her favorite breakfast—which would result in burnt food and roaring flames threatening to murder the kitchen—or to take such hot showers the fire alarm would go off in a panic, or would give her a good morning kiss and make a comment about morning breath.

For the day, she had her friends to wake her.

"Lucy!" came a singing voice. "Time to get up! It's your big day!"

Lucy groaned and snuggled into her covers. "Then I guess I'll get married tomorrow," she decided sleepily. "Just a few more hours, Mira, okay? Good night."

"Oh _hell_ no! If I have to wake up at this un-Godly hour, so do you!" came Cana's definite voice.

Just like that, all the warmth Lucy savored due to the loss of her heat source of a Dragon Slayer was gone in a flash, leaving her defenseless against the rush of cold. Lucy groaned again, curling herself in a ball and shivering. She wanted Natsu back. He would never make her cold, but offer to keep her warm. Several times, he added innuendos to each offer and those always made her laugh.

"C'mon, Lu! Time to get up!" came the chipper voice of Levy.

Lucy unraveled herself from her self-created ball and blinked her eyes open. She could make out the smiling faces of Mira and Levy as they stared at her expectantly. She smiled tiredly at them. "All right, I'm up, I'm up," she chuckled in a rasp.

Erza came into the view with a nod of approval. "Good. We have a lot to do before the wedding."

Lucy slowly sat up and stretched her limbs. She looked around to see herself not in the apartment she called home but in a hotel suite. Not just a hotel suite, but the master bedroom of a suite with baby blue walls and a personal living room. Lucy was not sitting on the bed she used to come home to every night, but sat on the bed that was not made for a permanent owner.

Sitting at the foot of Lucy's bed was a quiet young girl with hair as blue as her father's and eyes as brown and lovely as her mother's and a mug in her hands. She gave Lucy a small smile. "Good morning, Aunt Lucy," she greeted warmly.

Lucy smiled. "Good morning, Aine," she helloed.

"This is for you."

The mug was then forced into Lucy's hand and she didn't need to look at it to know the flavor. It was Lucy's favorite coffee: a Perench Vanilla Latte. It was iced, just the way she liked, and on the mug were the two little words "I Do". They may have been only two words, but they changed lives.

Lucy smiled at Aine. "Thank you," she appreciated, taking a sip of her coffee. After swallowing her first gulp, she sighed in content. "Just what I need to start off my day."

"I put a few drops of vodka in there. Just to get you to loosen up a bit," Cana added proudly.

Lucy smiled at the Card Magic Mage, who was sitting on the floor with her infamous keg and still able to be sober after drinking three-fourths of its contents. "Thanks, Cana." She looked up at Mira and Levy, blinking at their strange expressions. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked warily.

Levy shared a look with Mira. "Well…"

"It's just a little hard to believe you're getting married to Natsu," Mira finished with an apologetic smile.

Lucy finished another sip of her coffee, eyebrows raised in interest. "Why?" she managed to ask.

"Think about all that's happened," Levy urged.

"You seemed upset with him when he went away for a year," Mira pointed out.

Lucy remembered the resentment she always carried against Natsu back then. How she would make snide comments about his abrupt departure. In retrospect, it was childish of her to say such things, but it hurt at the time. He only left her a mangy note as his farewell to her, leaving her teamless and jobless. To a certain extent, she blamed him for Fairy Tail's fallout. But eventually, she put that all behind as he gathered Fairy Tail again.

"Yeah, but I see now why he left," Lucy said, tracing the mug absentmindedly. "Without him getting stronger, how else was he supposed to save his brother?"

Everyone in the room could not argue with that. Even Cana looked somber at the memories.

Lucy broke into a nostalgic smile. It was tainted with sadness, but it was still wistful. "We've come such a long way," she whispered. "Everything was so different back when we were teenagers."

Levy chuckled. "I still remember the day Gajeel was so excited to 'arrest' Natsu."

Erza smiled. "That was quite a sight." She frowned as she looked at Lucy. "I still apologize for abandoning you, Lucy." She suddenly bowed in front of Lucy. "Please punish me!"

Lucy laughed nervously at Erza's behavior while Aine watched in confusion as her mother pleaded to be punched for her behavior. "It's all right, Erza," Lucy soothed. "We're all back together now and that's what matters." She laughed again. "Though you guys are right: it's hard to believe Natsu would marry me."

"Well, Juvia didn't think Natsu and Lucy would make it when Lucy got called away on a special request mission and she and Natsu fought." Juvia entered the room with Gary holding her hand. Everything intrigued his pools of mysterious dark blue and one finger in his mouth. Juvia gave Lucy a rueful smile. "Juvia apologizes. She had to bring Gary down with her because he wanted Juvia," she explained.

Lucy dismissed the apology. "No, it's fine. I don't care." She frowned. "Yeah, I remember that. That was one heck of a fight. It got blown out of proportion and I was so close to calling the wedding off." She sighed, looking off to the side as she took another few sips of her latte. "I guess we were both highly stressed."

Levy sat on the bed to give Lucy a consoling pat on the leg. "Hey, we all were. It didn't help with Dan suddenly appearing and trying to woo you," she said. "Remember how mad Natsu was that day?"

Lucy groaned. She used a free hand to rub her forehead as if trying to smooth away the memories. "He never loses that impulsive streak, does he?" she questioned aloud.

Erza smiled at the comment. "Of course not. He _is_ Natsu after all," she pointed out.

A loud clap startled the small group and all eyes turned to Mirajane Dreyar, her face gifted with her always-present smile. "Okay, girls, we only had limited time to get everybody ready and to the gardens for pictures. So let's get to it! Bridesmaids in the bathrooms _now_ ," Mira began instructing. "Levy, go to the boys' suite and check to see how they're faring. If they're not awake, make them get up by any means necessary. I am going down to the church to make sure everything is in place after I get changed. Lucy, you are to get a shower and get changed. I'll come back to do your hair and make-up." She smiled at everyone, tilting her head a little bit. "Is everyone understood?"

No one dared to answer verbally—not even Erza. They all nodded their affirmatives.

Mira clapped in excitement. "Great! Let's get to it!"

The orders were carried out swiftly. Levy bolted out the bedroom and out of the suite in search of the boys' suite to assure everything was running smoothly. Juvia left Gary with Lucy and Erza left Aine with her as she, Cana, and Juvia filed into the bathroom down the hall where the make-up artists and hair stylists were waiting to make the three of them more gorgeous than they were already. That left Lucy with her half-finished coffee, and her niece and nephew staring up at her with wide eyes.

Lucy set her mug on her nightstand and looked at the two of them. Gary was every bit of his mother and father. He had retained the messy black hair of Gray Fullbuster, along with the dark eyes that were not as serious but as observant like Juvia. His personality was neither as laid-back as his father nor overzealous as his mother, but rather he loved to study everything in interest, yet in silent interest.

Aine was more like her father than her mother. Her blue hair only ended almost at the start of her bottom and her kobicha eyes were reserved of emotion. She tended to speak eloquently like her father, but remained mostly shy in her nature. It was entertaining when she would smile or laugh. It was not a common sight to see. However, while she was reserved, she was known for her streaks of rage similar to her mother. Her magic power was incredible with her being a natural Requipter. She used it only when she became truly irate with people's arguments. Erza had certainly been proud to see her daughter a seeker of justice, but such power embarrassed Aine.

Lucy grinned at them as she reached to bring Gary onto the bed. She peered into the curious eyes of her niece and nephew. "You know, I'm getting married today," she reminded them.

Aine nodded. "To Uncle Natsu," she confirmed.

Lucy nodded, her grin broadening. "Yup. And I'm really happy right now. So you know what I want to do?"

Aine leaned closer, and Gary peered at her unblinkingly with eyes even more curious. "What?" Aine asked.

Lucy stood up from her position, hands on her hips, and looked down at them with mischievous eyes. "I want to jump on the bed!" she declared. "Come jump with me!"

Aine smiled brightly at Lucy's suggestion while Gary lips curled into a ghost smile as the two stood up. The three of them huddle in a close-knit circle. Lucy looked between the two of them. "One," she counted.

Aine nodded. "Two."

"Three!" Gary smiled.

With that, the three of them howled their laughter as they began to jump all around the bed, hair flying everywhere and their smiles infectious. The three of them joined hands and jumped around in a never-ending circle. Lucy could feel her happiness explode from her body. She was getting married! She was _finally_ getting married! She had the right to jump on her bed to celebrate her wedding day!

"Lucy, are you going to—?"

The three stopped and stared wide-eyed as the eldest Strauss sibling stopped at the bedroom entrance, her mouth opened in surprise. Her eyes shifted from Lucy to Aine to Gary than back to Lucy. For a moment, she froze. But her frozen expression melted into an amused one. "Giddy as ever, I see," Mira laughed.

Lucy smiled, shifting her weight on the bed. "You bet I am! I'm getting married!" she proclaimed.

Mira shook her head in mirth. "I know. Now, please get in the shower, Lucy. We have a big day ahead of us today. And Aine and Gary, why don't you come with your auntie Mira, hm?"Aine and Gary nodded obediently and slid off the bed, accepting the free hands of their aunt. Mira nodded at Lucy. "I'll be back. Remember: I want you showered when I get back. Can't have the bride smelly, can we?"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "I guess not," she supposed. "Besides, Natsu would complain the whole time."

Mira hummed her laughter once more, guiding the two children out of the room. "We'll be back, Miss Heartfilia," she said in farewell, closing the door behind her.

Lucy jumped once more and rather than landing on her feet, she landed on the bed on her rear. She fell back on the bed, head resting on her disarrayed pillows and eyes looking at the ceiling. She couldn't contain her smile.

Miss Heartfilia.

Well that would be changing very soon.

* * *

Gajeel poked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth when he heard obnoxious knocking from the door. He grunted, irritated by the incessant noise, and lumbered over to the door to swing it open with a red-eyed glare—

—which he lost in a second when he realized it was only Levy.

Gajeel stomped back into the suite. "What do you want?" he grumbled as he rushed his teeth.

Levy ignored the prickly tone and leaned against the doorway. "Mira sent me to make sure you're all up." She peered into the suite to notice the empty beds. She could not hear the usual sound of Natsu's snoring or the telltale signs of a fight breaking out. She could see Pantherlily snoozing away on a bed she assumed was Gajeel's, and Frosch and Lector were snoring away on the floor. Lance seemed to be awake along with Mystogan and the two were watching something on Lacrima-Vision. They were both in their pajamas and did not even acknowledge their aunt.

Levy's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Gajeel, where's everyone else?" she questioned.

Gajeel spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth before answering. "Laxus went down to the bar for a morning drink. Rogue went to go meet up with someone for brunch at some place close to the hotel. Sting and Yukino are out doing some errand shit. And Natsu took off an hour ago with Gray and Happy. Dunno where they went."

Levy's eyes narrowed. Normally, it would mean she was upset or angry or deeply concentrated. But this time, it only meant her worry increased. "What do you mean you don't know?" she demanded.

Gajeel shrugged carelessly. "It means I don't know," he repeated as if the answer was obvious. "Salamander and Fullbuster went out. End of story. Didn't say where they were going."

Levy studied him for a moment before she sighed, rubbing her temples. "So what you're saying is you have a theory of where they went, but you're not going to tell me?" she asked.

Gajeel grinned. "You're starting to learn how to speak my language."

* * *

Natsu was still in the same spot. He was still sitting on the sand, just a little ways away from where the damper sand lied, indicating the high tide could only reach that point. He was still staring at the horizon. He was still listening as the waves made love to the sand tenderly then roughly then tenderly again. He was still inhaling the soothing scent of the sea—sea salt, stench of fish, and wet wood. Gray stood to the side of him with his hands in his pockets and eyes locked on the same horizon, yet a different horizon.

They did not talk—they only stared at a scene their eyes interpreted differently. Happy was perched a little ways away, eyes darting from Gray to Natsu with a frown on his face. For the first time, he didn't understand the man who had become a father to him nor the best friend Natsu called "rival". All he could do was watch them in silence.

Gray was the first to speak up. His voice was not jeering toward the Fire Dragon Slayer. Rather, it was grave. It was as if he was preaching the eulogy of a person they had lost. "Acnologia is dead," he said.

Natsu didn't nod. "He is," he agreed quietly.

"But he killed Igneel," Gray recapped.

For a moment, grief flickered in Natsu's eyes, but it diminished with a heartbeat. "Yeah," was his reply.

Gray did not spare Natsu a glance. "Zeref may be gone, but demons could still out there."

Natsu did not respond this time.

"Zeref was your brother, Natsu. No one can forget how you are E.N.D."

Natsu clenched his fingers together.

Gray sighed, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms against his naked torso. "People are going to try and get to her—maybe even get her to get to you. She's _going_ to get hurt. She's _going_ to cry. She's _going_ to bleed. She's _going_ to go through pain." This time, Gray Fullbuster made a move. He stepped in front of Natsu and crouched so they were eye level. Midnight black glowered pensively into onyx eyes that flirted with emerald. Both mouths were curved into a frown.

"I'm not asking you to protect her from getting hurt and going through pain," Gray said. "No one can do that. You can try, but no one can shield her from the real world."

Natsu nodded in his silent agreement even though it was unnecessary.

"But what I _am_ asking you to do is to be there for her when she get's hurt," Gray said, his tone soft. "I want you to wipe away her tears. I want you to make sure you help her get better when she's hurt. She's going to need you. And you can't back away from that. _Ever_ ," he stressed. Gray's eyes hardened. "Can you do that?" he demanded. "I need a promise here and now. If you can't do any of that for her—for me—then I _will_ stop your wedding, and she can come live with Juvia and I instead of wasting her time with someone who won't be there for her. I need a promise from you. I need to know I'm letting her go to someone who can do that for her."

For a few moments, Natsu stared at Gray. Happy watched tensely as the two men stared at each other, one with utter solemnity and the other with emotions unreadable. Neither of them spoke. Happy knew it was Natsu's turn to speak, but the Fire Dragon Slayer was saying nothing. He only stared.

Then Natsu opened his mouth. "I _want_ to protect from everything," he murmured with quiet passion and insistence. "I _want_ to make sure she's always safe. But I know…" Natsu paused. His voice had cracked, exposing his vulnerable side for only a second. "I know I can't do that," he confessed. His voice was quiet and somber. It was rare for such a feat to happen with his persona a bubbly one, but he was able to control his voice from the obnoxious volume to a faint sound. "She's strong enough to handle her own. She wouldn't want my help even when she needs it. She'll get hurt even if I try to protect her. She'll cry. She'll get mad." His onyx eyes were no longer undecipherable, but were filled with fiery resolve. His frown expanded into his fired-up grin, something he wore only when he was serious on a matter. "But I promise I'm going to make sure if she cries, I'm there to hug her. And if she's in pain, I'll bandage her wounds like she would do to me. I won't leave her alone on the anniversary of her mom and dad's death; I'll be there with her. And anytime she doesn't want to say anything, I'll just sit by her so she knows I'm there." His grin broadened. "You got a promise on that one, Gray," he consented.

Gray smirked at him as the two locked hands. It was a symbol, an action, which represented the bond between best friends—almost brothers. "Good. Don't screw up, moron. I've been working on some new Ice Devil Slayer moves that might leave you knocked-out for weeks," he cautioned.

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah. I get it. But don't think I'll go down that easily, loser," he joked back.

Happy watched with an emotion between confusion and relief as he observed the two frenemies interact with one another. Their threats were playful, but with a darker intent. Happy could tell Gray would try to hurt Natsu were he to not deliver on his promise and Natsu seemed to understand the fact completely. He even accepted a punishment that would never come. The two were the same men Happy had grown up with: hot-tempered at times, lazy, mischievous, and always trying to one-up the other. But they had changed in their years. Their arguments were less and their understanding for the other had grown. No longer were fists used as their way of communication—they could glance at the other and know what the other was thinking.

"Natsu!"

Both Gray and Natsu turned around to see Happy flying toward them. Natsu sent Happy a sunny smile and was about to call out to him when Gray's voice stopped him.

"Keep loving her until the very end, alright?"

Natsu turned to give Gray a look full of confusion. "You don't have to tell me what I've already planned to do."

* * *

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. She could not stop smiling at her reflection. Her chocolate eyes making love to swirls of amber were lit up in happiness. Mira was a Goddess at making her look amazing. Due to her being a former model, Mira had learned tips from the stylists of _Sorcerer Weekly_ on how to look her best in any situation and the Grand Magic Games with the wedding challenge really had Mira inspired. Her make-up was not heavy, but after Mira applied a light coat of blush and some tango pink lipstick, Lucy could see she shined even more radiantly than before.

Cancer had appeared to do Lucy's hair. All he did was give little waves and slight curls to the ends of her hair, tucking a lock or two behind her ear, but she looked beautiful even with minor changes. But she still could not believe today was her wedding day.

"Hey, Lucy! Check out how hot we look!"

Lucy turned around to view her friends and her eyes widened. "You look fantastic!" she gushed.

Cana struck a pose, winking at Lucy. "I know," she smirked.

They all really did live up to Lucy's description. Cana's hair was tied into a ponytail with a few locks of brunette hair free from the ponytail and resting at the sides of her head. Her make-up made her look as if she was from the olden times of Midi with eyeliner that made her seductive brown eyes sharpen, and her beautiful olive skin looked touchable, yet unreachable. She was in her bridesmaid dress: a pink lemonade sweetheart princess knee-length chiffon dress with the matching heels she had bought a few days after getting her dress ("Heels make the ass look better," Cana had claimed at the store). The dress did wonders to Cana's figure, showing off her voluptuous chest for men to gawk at.

Levy's hair was down for once, resting comfortably a little below her shoulders. Her blunette hair was given more volume with a few curls but nothing too fancy. She was never the type who wanted fancy looks. Her make-up was light, like Lucy's, with only blush applied and lipstick that resembled the same color as her lips or perhaps a shade darker. Her dress was in an empire halter knee-length chiffon dress the color of a light daffodil. While Levy was not as big chested as her friends, she used her curvy figure and milky legs to her advantage and the dress made her look angelic, yet desirable.

Juvia differed from her look altogether. Her hair was pin-straight, lengthening all the way down to her lower back. Her blue eyes were accentuated by a little mascara, but other than that she had forgone make-up. Her dress was the same as Cana's, accentuating every curve she had to offer, but her shoes were different. Rather than heels, she preferred white flats. Gary wore a small tuxedo with a finger still in his mouth, and his hair able to be tamed and groomed into a sleek look—unlike his father's hair.

Erza looked radiant in the same dress as Levy and Cana. However, her hair was in an intricate up-do Lucy had only witnessed a few times for missions requiring fancy looks. She needed no make-up to make herself shine. Like Cana, she wore high heels the color of a polar bear. Next to Erza was Aine dressed in a dress that seemed like a smaller version of her mother's dress. Her long hair was braided beautifully down her back and white sandals were strapped to her feet. Mystogan was also next to Aine and his red hair still was messy as ever. He did not look reluctant in his suit, but he seemed unwilling as his mother tried to tame his hair.

Mira had outdone herself. The woman had always been the concept of beauty, but she was so much more. Her face remained untouched. Her smile was in place and her shimmering cerulean eyes dazzled like always. The snowy white hair Lucy admired was fully down and pulled into a ponytail that travelled over her shoulder and ended at her chest. Her dress was the same chiffon daffodil as Levy's, but the dress had varied. It was an empire sweetheart asymmetrical forma ball dress with ruffled breading. Comfortable heels were on Mira's feet, the same color as her hair. She was a sight to behold.

Lucy gave a watery chuckle, her hands covering her mouth as her eyes teared up. "You all look so gorgeous," she breathed.

Levy raced to her side and gave her a hug. "Oh, Lu. You're always so emotional in times like these," she teased.

Lucy wiped away strayed tears and breathed a laugh. "I guess so. You all look so pretty though. I really mean it," she vowed.

Cana grinned at the compliment, hands on her hips. "You know it. I hope I get lucky tonight in this," she muttered, looking down at her dress thoughtfully.

Erza frowned at Cana. "I hope the dress doesn't rip. We're only renting these, remember?" she reminded.

Cana waved off Erza's words of caution with a flick of the hand. "I know. And if Bacchus rips it, I'll pay for it," she offered generously.

A flash of golden brilliance interrupted the mood of the room, and everyone squinted their eyes to recover from an abrupt light while Gary hid behind his mother's legs, eyes opened curiously. In place of the golden light was a man in a tuxedo that was worn casually rather than for the occasion. Dark eyes were hidden beneath tinted sunglasses as he gave a smile to the people in the room.

"Hello lovely ladies and Gary and Mystogan," he greeted in a low purr. "My, my, you're not dressed up for my beautiful master's wedding, are you?"

Mira tittered. "I'm afraid so, Loke. It seems Lucy is getting married to Natsu," she informed him with a playful smile.

Loke feigned a look of shock and hurt when his eyes darted to Lucy. A hand clutched the material over his heart. "Lucy, I thought you loved me over him!" he cried.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but a smile remained on her lips. "What do you _want_ , Loke?"

Loke's smile turned into an instant frown, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "I actually need to speak to you alone, if you have the time," he declared, glancing at the others meaningfully.

Lucy nodded and before she could request them to leave, Mira was already shooing everyone out of the door. "We have to go to pictures anyways," she said over her shoulder. She tossed Lucy and Loke a wave. "We'll see you guys a little later!" With that, the door closed, leaving spirit and master alone.

Lucy leaned back and crossed her arms. Her eyebrows slammed together and she frowned. "So what's wrong? Are you okay?" she questioned.

Loke pushed up his sunglasses and nodded. "I'm okay. Nothing is wrong, per se," he announced.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'per se'?" she asked.

Loke smiled at her. "You see, we haven't given you your gifts, and since we wouldn't be able to until after you return from your honeymoon, we thought we'd give them to you now."

"'We'?" Lucy parroted.

Without warning, light appeared, shining more brightly than Loke's entrance light. Lucy had to shut her eyes before it blinded her. She could feel the light ebbing away and more presences in her room.

"Good afternoon, Princess. Is it time for punishment?"

" _Luuuucy!_ Great to see you and that rockin' body!"

"Long time, no see, eh, baby?"

"Hello hello, Lucy! I'm at your service."

"We are! Ey, Lucy! Happy Wedding Day!"

"Good—"

"—afternoon—"

"—Miss—"

"—Lucy!"

"Hello, Miss Lucy. I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"Hello, Lovely Lucy. It's good to be baaack."

"Hiya, Lucy! You haven't summoned me for any songs in such a long time! I'm glad I get to play at the wedding!"

"Ah, Lucy dear! Good…to see…you…"

"Good afternoon, Miss Lucy."

"Puu-puun! Puun!"

Lucy looked around to see everyone one of her spirits with her. It did not matter if they were a golden Celestial key or a silver key—they all stood in front of her with a warm smile. She looked at each of them with wide eyes. "Wha—? What is all this?" She looked at Loke for an explanation.

Loke moved toward her and got down on one knee, grasping her hands with his own calloused ones. He gave her a smile full of teeth. "Don't worry about using up magic by the way. You're magic has gotten so strong that any of us can all summon ourselves. We all wanted to wish you a happy wedding day."

"It's not everyday we are in the hands of a kind master," Sagittarius said, nodding.

For once, Aries was not in the timid stance she was always took. Her hands were interlocked behind her back and a sweet smile was on her lips as she looked at Lucy. "You've made us feel loved. You call us your friends." Lucy saw a flash of painful remembrance sheltering in the dark eyes of the Ram Spirit. "Our old masters thought we were only tools. But you didn't."

Capricorn smiled as he walked up to Lucy and laid a hand on her shoulder. While she couldn't see his eyes behind his black sunglasses, she could tell he was looking at her with pride. "You resemble Lady Layla so much, Lucy. You have a kind heart. You trust your spirits, and we trust you."

Lyra winked at her. "So we want to return the favor for ya, 'kay?" Plue and Pyxis jumped up and down, gesturing their excitement on the matter.

Lucy looked at the Lyre Spirit in confusion. "What do you mean?" she wondered.

It was Virgo who answered in her usual emotionless voice. "Princess, each of us has a gift for you created out of our own magic. We would like to present them to you," she informed.

Lucy looked surprised. "A gift for me?" she echoed. "But you didn't have t—"

Loke raised a hand, effectively cutting her off. "No, we didn't," he agreed. "But we all wanted to. You even invited us all to your wedding."

"Well, yeah. You're my friends," Lucy said as though it were obvious.

Loke's smile widened. "I'm glad we are." He looked over his shoulder. "Taurus. Want to go first?"

Taurus grinned. "Of course." Loke stood up and retreated to his original spot while Taurus took his place. His smirk was not lecherous as it always was nor displaying the cockiness he had during a battle. He was genuinely smiling. "Well, Luuuucy, I have a perfect gift for a perfect master."

Lucy smiled. "Taurus…"

The Golden Bull Spirit held out his hands and for a moment, white light briefly glower in-between his palms. Lucy watched in fascination as the white glow took the form of something. She squinted when she thought she saw the outlining of a dress. However, when the shape was completely formed and color was added to it, her jaw dropped.

"T-Taurus!" she gasped.

Hearts appeared in Taurus' eyes, and he was drooling as he held up Lucy's gift. It was a black lace-up bustier that seemed too translucent to cover anything. It was something Lucy had seen once in Erza's closet. However, her friend had blushed heavily and always denied she had such wear until she finally owned up to it and said it could be useful some day. The bustier did not make Lucy blush. All she could do was clench her knuckles, her eyes shut tight.

"Please, wear this when you summon me, Luuuucy!" Taurus begged. "I'll be mooooooving much faster to save your rockin' bod if you doooooo."

Lucy snapped her eyes open, pointing accusingly at her spirit. "You lecherous cow! Lucy-Kick!" Within seconds, Taurus was passed out on the floor with the bustier lying limply across his chest and his drooling mouth twitching in a pleased smile.

Lucy glared at him, crossing her arms. "Pervert. What type of girl does he take me for?" she growled. She looked at the rest of her spirits. "All right. Anyone else?"

Virgo nodded and turned to Gemini. "Gemini, can you please turn into Princess for me?" she asked.

Gem nodded. "Of—!"

"—course!" Mini finished.

The two touched each other and white overcame them both. In a matter of seconds, the two had combined and Lucy as staring at a doppelgänger of herself. However, rather than a robe, she was dressed in a white towel.

Virgo looked back to Lucy. "Princess, this is my gift to you." She turned back to the Gemini-Lucy. "Gemini?"

Gemini-Lucy smiled brightly at Virgo and nodded. A puff of smoke erupted around them and once it was clear, Lucy believed her eyes would be scarred. There she—or Gemini—was, dressed in a satin and Chantilly lace baby-doll. Lucy saw the Gemini-version of herself strike a seductive pose, her cleavage being exposed. Gemini-Lucy raised the bottom of the baby-doll for Lucy to get a peek of the red thong underneath.

"Princess, I figured you would use this on your honeymoon with Natsu," Virgo explained without any hinting of shame.

With the artificial blush, Lucy appeared like she had a faint, residual blush on her cheeks. However, Virgo's words made Lucy's face feel hot and her cheeks to redden in embarrassment. "Virgo!" she whined.

Virgo tipped her head to the side in one lucid manner. "Is it punishment time, Princess?" she asked.

Lucy shook her head, trying to rid herself of the images. "No! Just next gift, please!"

Sagittarius stepped forward. "Alright. I will go next, hello hello." He looked at Gemini with a nod and a puff of smoke appeared around them again.

Lucy wanted to faint.

Gemini-Lucy replaced the baby-doll with another sexy number of an embellish heart teddy. For clothing that was used during seduction, it was the color of virgin white, a contradiction in itself. Gemini-Lucy struck another pose, squeezing Lucy's breasts together in an appealing fashion.

Sagittarius grinned at her, giving her a thumbs-up. "I figured you and Natsu-fellow could put good to use to this, hello hello."

Lucy stuttered, "Th-Thank you, but next gift!"

Each gift was even more terrifying than the last.

Cancer had given Lucy a lingerie set, smirking how she could woo Natsu. Lyra had formed a ball that would play mood music if such a "mood" arose. Horologium and Grandpa Crux had given Lucy a book comprised of knowledge they scoured. At first, Lucy was thankful for the new novel she could read. But when she saw the cover, her eyes widened. It was a sex book, something Lucy thought only Erza or Cana would have in their houses.

What did her spirits think she and Natsu did when they were together?

Though Lucy could not deny Natsu and her has steamy nights in her bedroom.

Thankfully, Aries had given Lucy a pillow made out of her finest wool, promising Lucy would never have nightmares or sleepless nights when she used it. Capricorn gave Lucy an old music box he had given his mother on her nineteenth birthday. It played an old tune Lucy had never heard before, but at the same time it was as if there were traces of familiarity woven into the song. Plue and Pyxis presented their gift together: an adorable choreographed dance.

Scorpio went second to last. He presented Lucy with a sand art portrait of her and all of her spirits, all of them smiling in the picture. Before he retreated back to his spot, he gave Lucy something else: a levitating sphere of water that reflected the deep blue sea and its flora and fauna.

"Aquarius made this for you," he whispered to her, handing her the sphere of water. "I just wish she could be here to give it to you."

Lucy offered him a sad smile and patted his cheek. "I know," she murmured to him in a soft voice. "I miss her too."

Scorpio nodded solemnly and moved back to his spot as Loke took his place, smiling down at his master. "Well, well, Lucy, it seems I'm the last left." He grinned mischievously. "Got any guesses as to my gift to you?"

Lucy scowled at him. "I swear, Loke, if you're going to give me lingerie…"

Loke chuckled and shook his head. "Nope."

Lucy raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Really? Is it one of your rings then?" she guessed.

"If I tried giving you a ring, I don't think Natsu would be too happy with me," Loke mentioned.

Lucy laughed. "Right. Well don't keep me guessing here. What is it?"

Loke extended a hand to her face with the palm facing the ceiling. For a moment, nothing happened. Then a golden light flickered to life in his palm, debating as it morphed into different shapes. Finally it settled on the form of an orb of gold, burning brightly in Loke's palm. It was as if the sun shrunk, its soft waves of light radiating from the ball of light.

Lucy stared at it in confusion. "Loke?" she asked hesitantly.

Loke used his other hand to brush a rebellious strand of hair behind Lucy's ear and gazed at her affectionately. "This is something I would never do on any occasion. But after begging the Celestial Spirit King, he allowed me to do this. Especially for such an 'exceptional human girl'," he joked.

Lucy did not say a word, but continued to peer at the object in utter curiosity and amazement

"Lucy, this is one of my stars in my constellation," Loke explained. "This is Rasalas. She's not strong enough to take a human form, so she can only stay in her original star form, but she'll help you if you need her. She doesn't have her own key, so she'll be staying in the night sky, but I give you permission to summon her anytime you need to." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, something Lucy saw him do never. "Sorry I couldn't get one of my brighter stars for you. The Celestial Spirit King—"

Loke was startled when Lucy brought him in for a hug. She laced her arms around his back and her smile was bright, was thankful, was loving. She snuggled into Loke's shoulder. "Don't even worry about it, Loke," she whispered. "You didn't have to get me a star. Always trying to impress the ladies somehow."

Loke laughed quietly. "I guess so," he supposed. "Finding a gift for the perfect master isn't easy."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Lucy gently reminded. "Just having you as a friend is enough for me. You know that."

Loke pulled away, Rasalas still in hand. "I know," he admitted, "but I still wanted to."

Lucy smiled at him. "You're such a loyal lion, Loke. I couldn't have asked for a better leader of the Zodiacs."

* * *

The church was filling up and filling up _fast_. Akane Beach only offered one church to its residents. It was massive, to be frank. There was no other word to describe it. It was huge. It was a structured cathedral the color of the first snowfall as if to represent the pure color of the sinless. It had tall towers with stained glass depicting biblical scenes the way the artist interpreted them. A pond was placed in front of the cathedral with purposely-planted flowers outlining the grand church, looking vibrant.

The inside was grandeur. The floors were polished marble and reflected the light of the outside. Rows upon rows of mahogany benches were set up with kneelers that would not be used today. Pink carnations, white roses, and yellow daffodils were attached to each row of seats. Ribbons slithered up the poles to look pleasing to the eyes. The altar was given a large bay window to allow the audience to look out into the open ocean and witness its wonders.

Other than having a dome ceiling with carvings, there was nothing too special about the altar. It was on a wooden platform that took only five stair steps to reach. The priest was already settled in, a bible place in front of him and his eyes roaming around in interest. Guests had flooded in already. The King and the princess of Fiore were in the front seat with their guards flanking them at all angles, indifferent looks on their face. The church was packed with more guests watching from the lacrima screens outside, at the resort, or back in Magnolia.

It was definitely the wedding of the century.

Two rooms were available on either side of the church, one for the groom and one for the bride. And both were taking their intense anxiety in different strides.

* * *

Mira rushed back into the bridal suite of the church, looking calm as ever rather flustered, as most people would be. In her hand was the program for the wedding and in the other was a watch. "The church is filled," she informed.

Bisca looked up from curling Asuka's hair. "Do we have reserved spots for our friends?" she asked as she stopped her magic reached for the brush.

Mira nodded as she strode into the room. "I made sure we had seats left for our friends in other guilds. We should be good," she assured.

Levy sat in her seat with her gale-force reading glasses and a book in her hand. "I didn't think we would have as many people as we did," she confessed as she flipped the page. "I mean even a few of the Ten Wizard Saints of old and new showed up. That's impressive."

Juvia nodded as she snuggled Gary closer to her. "Juvia still can't believe this is happening. It was only yesterday when Natsu and Lucy began dating."

Cana chuckled. "Yeah, after we explained to him the whole dating process," she put in.

Erza finished the finishing touches on Aine before she made a comment. "I never thought Natsu of all people would get married," she said in admittance. "I didn't think dragons got married."

"They don't," Levy said, closing her book. "According to Gajeel, they don't necessarily get married. It's more or less like they have sex with one person and then they can't screw any other person but that one." She paused, a disturbed look on her face. "God, I sound just like him too."

Erza promptly covered her daughter's ears with a blush coating her cheeks. She whispered furiously, "You mean the two of them have—!"

"No!" Levy interjected in exclamation. "They haven't. Or so Lucy told Cana and I when Cana interrogated her."

Cana shrugged, sipping her booze out of a wineglass rather than her keg. "I wanted to know if he was good in bed. Looks like I'll have to wait until after the honeymoon to find out," she sighed.

Juvia sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Juvia believes it is a little surprising to see Natsu wait though."

"I think it's romantic of him," Mira sighed dreamily.

The door to the bridal suite opened to see a frazzled Laki panting at the doorway. "Is Lucy…ready yet?" she said in intervallic breaths. "We…were thinking…we could…get pictures…of her and the bridesmaids…before the wedding."

"Lu! Are you ready yet?" Levy called to the bathroom.

"Just… Just a second," Lucy said quietly, her voice wavering.

The door was opened to reveal Lucy. However, rather than her dressed in her wedding dress and her veil in her face, there she stood in her robe. Tears were leaking out of her shimmering chocolate eyes, but thankfully her make-up remained unaffected. Her mouth was not curved in the precious smile she always wore. No, her lips were trembling.

Everyone's eyes were stunned at her appearance.

"Lucy…" Mira whispered.

Lucy hiccupped, a hand going over her mouth. "I can't do this," she sobbed. "I can't get married."

Mira was the first to reach Lucy as the girls hovered around her with troubled expressions and Gary observed his aunt in concern as well. Mira's arms were around the blonde in a matter of seconds, pulling her in for a comforting side-hug. Cerulean eyes glittered in worry. "What's wrong, Lucy?" she asked in her soothing voice. "Why can't you get married?"

Lucy trembled as she sniffled. "I can't, Mira. What if I can't be the wife Natsu deserves? What if I can't make him happy forever? What if—?"

Erza rubbed Lucy's back with a soft, reassuring smile on her face. "Don't think of the 'what if?'s, Lucy. You know Natsu loves you."

Lucy shook her head. "But I can't stop," she sobbed. "It's just so much! I love him so much, but what if he decides he gets tired of me? What if I can't protect him?" She sniffed. "My parents aren't even here to walk me down the aisle."

Levy's eyes softened at Lucy's broken look. "Oh, Lu…"

"All right, everyone. Juvia says its time to get out," Juvia announced. Her firm eyes looked at each other the women around her. "Juvia says everyone can go help with any last minute set up. Juvia will go get Juvia's precious Gray to talk to Lucy. Everything will be fine."

Silently, the girls filed out of the room, giving Lucy one last concerned glance before departing the bridal suite. Erza took Aine with her, whispering hushed words into her daughter's ear when Aine kept looking at her aunt Lucy. Juvia left the room in search of Gray with Gary perched in her arms, dark eyes never leaving the trembling figure of Lucy even as he was taken out of the suite.

Mira was the last left. She guided Lucy to the couch and sat herself and Lucy down, rubbing Lucy's shoulder in comfort. "Lucy, it's going to be okay," she soothed. "Natsu loves you."

"It might not last forever," Lucy retorted bitterly.

"I thought you believed in happily ever after," Mira pointed out. "Everyone is entitled to such a thing, remember?"

Lucy laughed a humorless laugh. "'Happily ever after'? I _used to_ believe it was real, Mira. But life doesn't work that way. Look at Erza!"

Cerulean pools softened with sadness. "That's different," Mira argued.

Lucy turned to Mira with such hopeless chocolate eyes. "How is that different?" she demanded. "Everyone is entitled to their happily ever after. So why couldn't Erza? How do I know I'm ensured mine when a woman who is like my older sister didn't get one? Tell me, Mira," she pleaded.

For once—just this once—Mirajane was silent. She had no motherly words of wisdom couched in consolation to give. She did not have the strength to embrace Lucy tighter. There was nothing she could say to such an imploring demand. What could she say? Erza was entitled to her happiness, but did not get it. That did not mean Lucy was not bound to get hers, but what could Mira say that would assure Lucy?

A soft knock on the door was all Mira needed to pull herself out of her silence. She reluctantly let go of Lucy, allowing the blonde mage to curl up on the couch and wipe away her tears, and opened the door. Gray was standing there, hands shoved in the pockets of his black dress pants. His tuxedo was the same obscure black as his hair and he opted his necklace and the dagger-like cross charm rather than the tradition tie. His eyes looked urgently at Mira. "Juvia came and told me what happened," he explained in a rushed murmur. "Is Lucy still here?"

Mira nodded somberly. She brushed past him on her way out. However, Gray could hear the words Mira whispered to him as she left: "Please fix this."

Gray stepped inside the room to find it void of any women except for the bride—or rather a crying bride. He walked over to her and crouched in front of her, offering her a soft smile and a hand to smooth out her hair. "Hey," he greeted.

Lucy sniffed and offered him a sad smile. "Hey Gray."

"So what's this I hear about you not marrying that idiot?" Gray wondered. "Aren't you totally in-love with him or something?"

Lucy breathed a laugh and rubbed a few straying tears. "Of course I love him. If I didn't, I wouldn't have said 'yes' and neither of us would be here." Her smile faltered and her eyes averted Gray's stare. "But it's like I don't know what our future is going to be like. And that scares me."

"That's what this is about?"

Lucy looked up to see Gray staring down at her with a raised eyebrow and a grin. "You do realize you joined Fairy Tail, right? We don't exactly have a set plan for anything."

Lucy smiled at that, but it faded after a few moments. "I meant my future with Natsu. I mean what if he gets bored of me?" she questioned.

Gray snorted. "Natsu could never get tired of you. Considering the moron chose you to be his partner and came back to you first when he returned from his trip and, even after Lisanna came home, he was still only going on missions with you and breaking into your house, I don't think he could ever get tired of you," he assured, memories of the past making an amused gleam in his eyes.

Lucy sniffled. "But he could always change his mind," she pointed out despairingly.

Gray chortled. "I doubt the idiot could think that much."

"What if I can't protect him?"

"You don't have to protect him all of the time," Gray reminded her gently. "You just need to be there for him."

"What about 'happily ever after'?"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

Lucy looked at him with sullen eyes. "How do I know I get my happily ever after with him? How do I even know it exists?"

Gray stood up and plopped next to Lucy on the couch. In response, Lucy sat up and instantly rested her head against his shoulder. Gray, in turn, wrapped an arm around her, stroking her shoulder and resting his head on top of hers. He sighed. Not the type of sigh that was due to sadness or irritation or weariness. This sigh did not belong to an emotion.

"You know I don't believe in fairy tales," he started.

Lucy nodded.

"I can't tell you 'happily ever' after exists because you're right—no one knows what's down the road. I don't know what's going to happen when you get back from your honeymoon. Hell, I don't know what's going to happen twenty years from now. But we're Fairy Tail, right? We take everything one step at a time. We don't have a plan? Well screw plans. We just kind of charge in and live in the moment. Remember when you decided to help Éclair and Momon?"

Lucy sniffed and gave a watery chuckle. "Yeah. I wasn't thinking about plans or anything. She just needed help, and I thought we could do it."

"And we did," Gray added.

"Yeah," Lucy frowned, "and she died because of it."

Gray nodded. "But she died happily, didn't she? She never regretted meeting you. And you never regret helping her, do you?"

"Of course not!"

Gray held her closer. "And remember the time you and Natsu snuck off with that S-Class mission back when it was your first year at the guild?"

Lucy smiled at the memories. "I do. Natsu and Happy thought it'd be fun. And then you tagged along. And then Erza came. It wasn't exactly well-thought out," she sheepishly confessed.

Gray gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Yeah, guess not. But you got a new key out of it," he reminded her.

Lucy's smile widened. "Yeah. Sagittarius. Even though we didn't get any reward money, it was still worth getting a new friend."

"And even the thing with Eclipse and the Acnologia and Zeref and the Dragon King Festival and all that crap. We didn't know what was going to happen. But we were going to do everything in our power to win or go down fighting. And we ended up winning, didn't we? Sure, we lost some friends. Natsu lost Igneel. The dragons were wiped out. But we saved magic. We defeated Future Rogue, and Future Lucy was given a chance to save the future and reunite with the other Fairy Tail."

"It's because we're Fairy Tail," Lucy reasoned. "We protect our family and friends till the end."

Gray snickered. "Yeah. That and we're pretty damn stubborn. The Magic Council would have disbanded us if it wasn't for Gramps."

Lucy laughed along with him. After a few moments, their laughter eased into a gentle silence. It was just the two of them with Lucy in the comfort of Gray's arms. Many a time the Ice Mage and the Celestial Spirit Maiden would have moments like such. It would be just the two of them, cheering up the other when times were tough and they were down. Their sibling bond was something they were proud of. They exchanged words through gestures or could console the other in words other would never be able to say. They were brother and sister from another mother and mister.

"So you're still going to marry the moron, right?" Gray checked, pulling away to look Lucy full in the face. "I don't see anymore tears. Hope that's a good thing."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm still going to marry him."

Gray nodded his approval. "Good. Go get dressed, and I'll try to make sure he doesn't burn his tuxedo off. Deal?"

Lucy smiled. "Deal."

Gray nodded and stretched as he stood and walked out of the room. He paused when he heard Lucy's voice call out to him. He turned around to see her looking at him with a soft smile.

"Thanks, Gray," Lucy mumbled.

Gray gave her a grin as his acceptance of her gratitude and closed the door behind him, leaving Lucy to her lonesome. She looked around the room, eyes landing on the time. Her eyes widened. She really needed to get ready if she wanted to get down the aisle on time!

* * *

The groom's suite was similar to the bridal suite with a main room and a bathroom. However, rather than women in dresses, it was filled with men in tuxedos and three male Exceeds dressed in their finest wear while the one female exceed continued in her beloved costume and two young boy in suits like their fathers.

The man of hour was pacing back and forth, accidentally raising the temperate of the room with his frazzled nerves. His feet had begun leaving burn marks on the floor. The groomsman with red eyes and short dark hair seemed disinterested in the groom's constant pacing and was more interested in his Exceed than anything. The other groomsmen watched with amused or agitated eyes, observing as the groom went in an endless cycle as if the action was on an eternal loop. The two young boys seemed too immersed in their little game of cards to notice.

"Pacin' ain't gonna help anything, Salamander," Gajeel grunted, crossing his arms.

Natsu shot him a glare, trying his level best not to let his magic get the best of him and explode from his body. He rather not have Lucy refuse to marry him because he couldn't control his emotions and burned his tux. "I realize that, Metal Face," he snapped. "But what else am I supposed to do?"

"It's kind of seeing you all riled up, Natsu," Sting commented with a teasing grin. "Never would I see the Salamander of Fairy Tail _nervous_."

Natsu moved his glower over to the blonde White Dragon Slayer, but his blush didn't help him look intimidating. "Shut up, kid," he growled. He looked over to Laxus for support. "What were you like on your wedding day?"

Laxus shrugged. For once, his headphones were absent. "Not like you. But I kept sparking off a few volts. The church almost lost power."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "For an S-Class wizard, you should learn to control your emotions better," he scolded.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Like you have any right to scold me," he scoffed. "I recall beating you with one punch last time we fought."

Natsu bristled. His hands tightened into hard fists and he could feel his skin beginning to heat up, his fire itching for an exploding release. "We can go right now. I'd love to see who'd be the unconscious one this time."

"I don't think Lucy would be too pleased if you fought today," Rogue put in, still observing his green-furred Exceed.

Happy's eyes widened. "Just imagine Lucy going into Erza-mode."

The whole room—even Laxus—shuddered at the terrifying thought. Even though Lucy mainly smiled in any situation, when she was pressed she could enter a rage that could be rivaled with Erza's own, and no one could hope to come back unscathed.

The door opened, and all heads looked up to see the face of Gray Fullbuster. In an instant, Natsu was in his face, anxiety rooted in the orbs of onyx. "Well? Is she okay?" he pestered.

Gray pushed Natsu a few inches away from him and nodded . "Yeah, she's fine," he assured vaguely, entertained seeing his rival panic. "And cool it down in here, Flame Brain. I promised Juvia I wouldn't strip, and you're making it hard to not."

Natsu sighed in relief, allowing the temperature to fall back to its original state. "Thank goodness," he breathed.

Gajeel lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "What? Did you think Bunny Girl would desert'cha, Salamander? Wouldn't be surprised," he taunted.

"Shut it, Metal Face. Lucy loves me! She wouldn't do that," Natsu retorted with utmost confidence.

Sting seemed content with answer, lying back on the couch with his hands behind his head. "Glad you believe in Blondie, Natsu. I didn't think you were into the whole 'wedding' thing to be honest."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Face it, Salamander: you don't have one romantic bone in your body," Gajeel acknowledged, ignoring Natsu's scowl. "Out of everyone in this room, you'd be the least likely to get married. Or at least without givin' Bunny Girl some blackmail or getting her pregnant."

Natsu's scowl turned into a childish pout as he crossed his arms. "I wanted to have se—" He stopped himself when he saw Laxus' heated glare and seeing his young nephews give him their undivided attention. He decided to alter his sentence. "I wanted to sleep with Lucy?" The words came out in the form of a question, and the question was directed for Laxus for his approval on the terms. The two men glanced to see the boys going back to their game, uncaring of the conversation. "But she said we had to wait. And anytime I would even get close, _someone_ would ruin it!" He set each one of his groomsmen with a glare.

Gajeel gave a dismissive shrug. "Sorry, but I ain't waitin' for you and Bunny Girl to…sleep together"—Laxus nodded his approval at the term once more—"if the old man gives us an assignment."

"I don't even like the thought of you two doing…well, _that_ ," Gray professed, stressing his last word with disgust. "And if Erza and I have a mission picked out, we're coming for you guys either way. We're a team."

"You should've done what I did, Natsu," Laxus advised. "Go far enough that no one would get in the way and set up a barrier with your magic if they tried."

"I _tried_ though!" Natsu insisted. "But Lucy said she would get in major trouble if I put a fire ring around her apartment, and she didn't want to do anything at my house because she claims its 'messy'." He used the term "messy" with air quotations, frowning all the while.

Gray patted Natsu on the shoulder. "Don't get so worked up about it. Now you have the whole rest of your lives to sleep together."

Laxus smirked. "You have a whole week with Lucy on your honeymoon to start," he reminded. "Do you know where you're going?"

Natsu thought about for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. Mira and the Master said it'd be a surprise," he said with a shrug as if the matter was not important to him. He grinned a moment later, his eyes gleaming with naked desire. "I don't care where we go though. As long as there are no more interruptions."

"All right, there are kids in the room," Gray reminded everyone, "and I don't want to hear any of Natsu's perverted thoughts, so—"

"Who you callin' pervert, Stripper?" Natsu hissed.

"—let's get this show on the road," Gray finished, flashing Natsu a warning look. "As much as I didn't think I'd say this, Natsu, it's time for you to go down the aisle." He gave Natsu a questioning look. "You ready, man?"

Natsu nodded. "Of course I am."

Gajeel stood up and stretched, walking out of the suite with Lily trailing after him. "Alright. Let's get this over with," he muttered.

Rogue followed Gajeel silently with Frosh in his arms and Sting right behind with Lector perched on his head. Gray was the only one who remained while Natsu's eyes were averted on the floor, his hands curled into fists.

Gray grinned. "Wow. Didn't think I'd ever see Natsu Dragneel scared," he mocked.

Natsu's head shot up to meet the jesting pools of midnight blue with glaring onyx. "Shut up, Ice Freak," he growled. However, he lost his angry gaze and looked down at the floor, hiding part of his face in his scarf. "So what if I am?" he mumbled through the fabric. "Doesn't mean I'm chicken or anything."

Gray's jeering grin melted into the same soft smile he had given Lucy. He approached Natsu and clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "Its okay if you're scared, y'know. It's not going to kill you."

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his messy spikes of soft pink. "Yeah, I know. Look, I'll be out in a sec, okay?"

Gray stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "Sure," was all he gave Natsu.

The minute Gray closed the door behind him, Natsu dropped onto couch with his head in his hands and his eyes focused on the ground. Marriage. Igneel had taught him little about the affairs of humans joining together. He instead taught Natsu the values of a mate and the dragon ritual that presided with it. But their training more focused on getting Natsu stronger rather than him focusing on finding a mate. When Lisanna played _House_ with him and acted as if they were married, the game seemed fun to Natsu, even if he had no idea what it meant besides becoming Happy's father. But after more years with the women of Fairy Tail, Natsu quickly came to understand what marriage meant—it was _uncool_ and for girls. The thought of marrying someone never crossed Natsu's mind as he continued his work with Happy and trained to grow stronger, trying to find any tips on where to find Igneel.

That was until he met Lucy Heartfilia.

Breaking her from the spell was something he hadn't meant to do and rescuing her had been accidental as well. However, dragging her back to Fairy Tail with him had been on purpose. Impulsive? Perhaps. But he had intent behind his actions. He saw a new friend. He saw his newest addition to his team. And at the time—even if he had not realized it—he had found his "Misses Right" in Lisanna's words.

Their friendship was something he valued and would never want to lose. But unconsciously, his feelings began to shift from just wanting to be her friend. He began being lonely in his house—even if Happy was with him—and crashed into Lucy's house so his loneliness would disappear. His days would be ruined if she declined a job offer with him or if she was sick and could not attend parties or the Blossom-Viewing Festival. He began getting closer to her, pushing the boundaries of where friend ends and lover begins. Even as they faced their alleged deaths and thought the world would end, he had to hold her hand to know they would die that way.

When they awoke from their seven-year slumber on Tenrou Island all those years ago, he could not help but to remain by her side. Everywhere he went, she went. Everywhere she went, he went. Even after Lisanna came back from Edolas seven years prior, Natsu hd not stayed away from Lucy for too long. He traveled with her when she received word of her father's death and was there to console her. He followed her on her adventure to find the pieces of the Infinity Clock and caught her as she fell from the sky like a falling star. During the Grand Magic Games, he watched her fight with pride and encouraged her even when she felt as if she could do nothing for their team. He was the first who wanted to rescue her from her capture and managed to do so. Although, when Future Rogue stepped into the picture, his happiness was gone.

He _lost_ Lucy.

It may not have been _his_ Lucy, but as Happy had said that day, "Lucy is Lucy". He failed her. He could not protect her. He let her die. He could not protect her future.

And that hurt him _badly_.

He realized how weak he was, how little time he had left with Lucy. He realized he could no longer watch her fight from the sidelines. He helped, subtly, with everything. When she found Éclair and Momon, he followed her as she raced out to find the two and he was the first to decide he was going with her no matter what. He held her as she mourned over the death of their new friends, not because Éclair wanted him to, but because he knew he had to comfort her. He _wanted_ to comfort her. He protected her at all costs. During their battles in Tartarus, he had been knocked out, leaving Lucy to battle their enemies to herself. And when he awoke, he had been so _damn proud_ of that woman. She had defended her family. She was willing to sacrifice everything for the people who gave her another chance at life.

She was amazing.

But did he deserve someone so amazing?

A knock on the door roused Natsu's from his thoughts and he growled when he heard the door open. "Go _away_ , Gray," he snapped, not bothering to lift his head.

"'Gray'? I didn't think I resembled him too much."

Natsu's looked with wide eyes at the man entering the room. He was the same as ever with orange hair slicked back and a black cloak concealing most of his body. But his eyes looked more experienced than before. He had new scars, Natsu noticed. He looked more rugged than before, but the smile on his face hadn't changed.

Natsu leapt from his seat to rush to the newcomer. "Gildarts!" he exclaimed.

Gildarts gave a deep chuckle, reaching out hand to ruffle Natsu' hair. "Hey, kid. Heard you were getting married, so I decided to see if it was true," he explained. He narrowed his eyes like he was searching for something. "You didn't blackmail her into this, right?" he checked.

Natsu frowned. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Gildarts laughed. "Good to see you anyways. Never thought I'd see the day when you of all people got hitched."

Natsu sighed. "People keep saying that too," he muttered. Louder, he addressed Gildarts with a question. "How's traveling been?"

Gildarts shrugged. "Same old, same old. Beautiful women. Lots of new opponents to fight. I'm always discovering something new." He flashed Natsu a grin. "Seems like you're going on the ultimate adventure to me."

Natsu sighed again, his shoulders slumping. "Yeah. Guess I am," he supposed.

Gildarts raised a curious eyebrow. "What's with the face, kid? You're getting married, aren't you? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am," Natsu admitted. "I'm happier than when I get charcoal fire. But"—he buried his mouth into his scarf—"I just didn't think this would ever happen," he mumbled. "It just seems too…unreal."

Gildarts nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I get it. I was like that when I got married."

Natsu looked at Gildarts with intrigued eyes. "You were?" he asked, the question sounding slightly like he were a child.

"Yeah," Gildarts nodded. "A _long_ time ago. I loved Cornelia with all my heart. But I didn't really understand everything that was happening until it happened."

"Were you…?" Natsu paused, an embarrassed blush forming on his cheeks. "Were you scared too?" he probed in a quiet voice.

"More than you'd imagine," Gildarts confirmed. "I was terrified at the time. But, in the end, I was more happy than anything." He sighed, scratching his stubbled chin. "But I guess when I look back on it, I got married too young."

"Really?"

Gildarts shrugged. "My love for Fairy Tail and my constant work were always in the way. I needed to travel the world. I loved Cornelia, but I loved my work too, and she eventually left me because I couldn't give her the attention she needed."

Natsu looked down at the floor as he processed the newfound information. Giving Lucy the attention she needs… Could he do that for her? He had to admit to himself that he enjoyed the thrill of the battle. He loved going on missions. He loved Fairy Tail, his family, his friends. But would he still have time to be there for Lucy when she needed him?

A hand on his shoulder startled Natsu out of his thoughts. Shocked onyx met with assuring raven. "Don't get worked up over what I said, Natsu. You remind me of me when I was younger. But you won't have the same problems as me."

When Natsu's silence was interpreted as encouragement, Gildarts kept talking.

"You love to fight. And that's good. Getting stronger isn't something you should be ashamed of. But Lucy loves to fight too, even if she doesn't express it. Cornelia wasn't into missions. She wasn't a Fairy Tail member in the first place. I loved her, yeah, but I didn't realize how different we were. Lucy loves Fairy Tail. She goes on missions with you even if you don't have to ask." Gildarts stood up straight. He smiled down at Natsu with a fatherly look. "You've got nothing to worry about, Natsu. I know you're ready for this."

With that, Gildarts turned around, black cloak whipping behind him. Before he exited the room, he gave Natsu a few more words: "We're Fairy Tail, remember? We've got the backs of our family. And Lucy has your back too. Don't forget that."

And in an instant, the S-Class Mage disappeared.

Natsu stood in silence for a moment. Lucy had his back.

" _I don't want…to run away by myself…because no matter what…I'd rather be together with everyone."_

" _Because I'll always believe in you."_

Lucy did have his back. Through it all, by his side was she, encouraging him, motivating him, defending him. How could he worry about never being there for her? She was always with him.

Natsu grinned.

It was time for him to get married.


	3. Fairy Tail Not Fairy Tale

**I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to agree to disagree on red velvet cake, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home.**

 **-Paige, _The Vow_**

 **I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. And to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other.**

 **-Leo, _The Vow_**

* * *

 **Summary**

A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!

* * *

 **A Very Fairy Wedding**

 _by_

 **Magnafeana**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Fairy Tail; Not Fairy Tale**

* * *

To say everything went according to the plan when you're a Fairy Tail Mage? People would think you're lying.

But Natsu had to admit Mira did a fantastic job making sure everything went smoothly. He was overwhelmed with how many people showed up to the wedding. He figured it was going to be a huge wedding when Lucy panicked about the reception and how many tables and chairs they would need (to which a passionate session silenced her worries), but he hadn't realized how large of a number it was until he was standing at the altar and overlooking his wedding.

Gray was right by his side with Laxus, Sting, Gajeel, and Rogue alongside him and their respective Exceed partners standing in front of them, trying their level best to be silent. Happy was standing in front of Natsu, but Natsu knew Happy's gaze was not just fleeting over the crowd. He was looking at a female white-furred Exceed who had transformed into the body of a woman. Like Pantherlily, Charla was able to transcend into a taller, more human-like form with her magic. She sat next to Wendy on the bride's side, deep mocha eyes staring around her in regular disinterest. She and Wendy both had matching dresses of knee-length halters in the complimenting color of creamy white. Romeo sat next to Wendy in a suit and tie, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment while Wendy laughed at him. Macao and Wakaba sat in the seats next to the pair, both talking to a pair of elder men Natsu could barely recognize. Elfman and Evergreen sat with Lisanna and Bixslow and the four seemed into their conversation. Alzack talked to Warren and Max animatedly. Reedus was working in a corner, capturing the scenery, while a few photographers were stationed throughout the church and a few of them carried movie lacrima to capture the moment so Natsu could watch it with Lucy forever.

Natsu could pick out several more friends of Fairy Tail. Sherry was comfortably sitting next to Ren on the groom's side with their daughter—a pretty little thing with Sherry's pale complexion and Ren's dark hair—sitting on Ren's lap, eyes wide in wonder. Cheila sat next to her cousin, sneaking shy glances at Eve and blushing an adorable shade of pink when he would glance around before returning to his conversation with someone else. Natsu vaguely recalled Lucy gushing to him about Cheila admitting she was trying to get over Lyon and it seemed Eve caught her attention. Millianna was teasing a blushing Kagura by pinching her cheeks. Yukino sat on the bride's side and with Orga, Rufus, and Dobengal flanking her protectively, yet shameless flirting with a few non-Mages. Lyon sat in the front row on the groom's side with Gary on his lap and Meredy next to him.

It was shocking when Meredy arrived to Akane Beach, wanting to see Natsu and Lucy's wedding as well as catch up with Gray. She looked different with her pink hair flowing freely down her back and her dress a dazzling gold. She was still the same girl Natsu briefly met years ago, but she changed in a few ways. Lucy tried to get out where the rest of Crime Sorcière was from Meredy with the reason she wanted to know how everyone was faring, but the Maguilty Sense Mage refused to say. Both Lucy and Natsu were disappointed, but backed away from the questions and welcomed her. Juvia was happy to see her, and Gray and Lyon were ecstatic. She met Gary and the two instantly hit it off.

Two flashes of blonde caught Natsu's attention, but they weren't the same sunray gold he loved dearly. Rather one was a dirty blonde and the other was a sun-bleached blonde. Jenny and Hibiki were deeply immersed in their conversation, eyes never leaving the others. Lucy was proud when she saw the two of them taking a stroll together along the beach last night when they both arrived two days before the wedding, flustered and apologizing for their delay. At first, Natsu didn't understand, considering Hibiki was not one to settle for one woman, but Lucy claimed this was different, and Natsu let it slide.

Other faces popped up in the crowd. The stony face of Jura Neekis sitting with his arms crossed as always. Flare Corona with her violent red hair pulled into a lengthy braid, and crazed red eyes looking all around her. He even saw Lucy's spirits sprinkled into the fray. Loke was already surrounding by a bunch of lovesick girls while Aries was next to him, scooting closer and closer to him as more men eyed her. Gemini was entertaining a few of the children by transforming into beloved characters with Plue and Pyxis dancing around them. Capricorn and Taurus sat next to each other, and Natsu had never witnessed the Bull Spirit looking so serious as Capricorn talked to him. Cancer was giving a few ladies a last minute touch-up while Sagittarius looked uncomfortable by the female attention he was warranting. A few of Yukino's spirits were out as well. Deneb was perched on one of the beams going from one end of church to the other, half-immersed in shadows. Libra was sitting next to a spirit Lucy called Grandpa Crux. For once, the old spirit was not asleep, but seemed to be chatting with Balanced Scales Spirit. Lyra was setting up with the orchestra Princess Hisui had offered the engaged couple as a present. At first, Lucy and Natsu were hesitant about accepting such a thing, but Lyra appeared and convinced Lucy to accept, singing how it was her dream to be in a real orchestra.

A few times, Natsu glanced at the beams to see the shining emerald eyes of Mavis Vermillion. It seemed Fairy's First Master was unwilling to miss the marriage of him and Lucy. It made Natsu swell with pride to see how much the Tactician cared for her guild.

So Natsu stood with his Best Man and his groomsmen and Exceeds at the ready. All of the groomsmen were dressed in tuxedos with ties matching the dress of their significant other with the exception of Gray with his necklace and Rogue chose the color gold for his tie. Gajeel profoundly refused when he was offered to get his hair groomed and chose to wear it in the same unruly fashion as always. Sting and Rogue went the opposite direction and tamed their usually wild hair into a sleek look that made them look charming. Gray went with Gajeel and didn't even try to tame the mop of raven hair.

Natsu differed from his groomsmen and Best Man in several ways. His soft pink hair was a color greatly contrasting theirs and it remained as unkempt as always. He had never used a brush or a comb and, even though it was his wedding day, he wasn't going to start now. The scarf Igneel presented to him was one he had to wear, especially on the most important day in his life. It was wrapped around his neck as always and it would be until the bitter end. Rather than a black overcoat and vest either the color of pink or gold, Natsu was wearing his tuxedo in all white with his vest a steely grey color to match his tie. Mira went with him to pick out his suit and prompted him to choose a white tux rather than a black one so he would stand out.

" _I'm sure Lucy would love to see you in this."_

Those were magic words that got Natsu on board. Gajeel had snickered Natsu was whipped, and the Fire Dragon Slayer was tempted to pick a fight with the Iron Dragon Slayer. But after several reminders from Mira and Erza and Levy and Juvia of how upset Lucy would be if he started a fight, he resentfully let the comment slide and bought the tux.

Natsu's eyes traveled to the double oak doors with precious carvings on each one. The reason he was doing this was behind that door.

"Is she coming out soon?" Natsu asked Gray.

Gray shrugged. "Should be any minute now," he guessed. "Probably getting a last minute pep talked from Mira or something."

"I want to get married now," Natsu complained. "Can't she come out sooner?"

Gray ignored the whining tone of Natsu, but answered him anyways. "Not if you don't want her to say 'I do'," he said, eyes glancing back to his son every once and a while. "Just be patient. Even though that's a hard concept for you and all."

Natsu scowled at Gray's grin. "What was that, Ice Freak?" he growled.

"If you two start a fight, so help me God, I will make sure Mira, Erza, and Lucy will get to have at you," Laxus threatened in a low growl. "Now shut it and play nice or someone isn't getting married today."

Both Gray and Natsu gulped, nodding their heads in agreement and muttering an "Aye" as their verbal consent to Laxus' terms. With Mira and Erza being S-Class Mages, the two of them could wind up dead when the two ladies were at a small fraction of their strength. But an angry Lucy added and death was not only guaranteed but also even more painful and full of scars. Natsu loved Lucy with all his heart, but even she could frighten him at times.

His eyes wandered back to the closed doors and he wanted to groan. He wanted to see her already! Stupid marriages and taking forever…

The doors did open, but only for a quick second. Natsu's eagerness turned into disappointment as he saw Bisca and Laki slip inside the chapel. Bisca ran to the sides, eyes searching for probably Alzack, while Laki went to the other side and ran all the way to Lyra, whispering something in the Lyre Spirit's ear.

He felt Gray lean toward him. "I think we're starting," he whispered to him. "Try not to cry, moron."

Before Natsu could retort, the four trumpeters dressed in the Royal Guard robes near the doorway put their horns to their lips and played a short fanfare for all to listen. Once everyone looked back at them, the fanfare was over and the trumpeters snapped back into attention. Two officials dressed in the royal armor of the Royal Guard of Fiore opened the doors. The orchestra began its soft music with Lyra's harp guiding the song through its rises and falls. All eyes turned to see who would be walking down the aisle.

The Matron of Honor was first. Mira looked stunning in her dress, smiling her bright smile at the audience as she walked at the same pace of the music. In her hand was a "posy bouquet"—or at least that was what Lucy had called them. To Natsu, it was just a bunch of flowers, but he had been forced to remember the names by Levy of all people. Garden roses, ranunculuses, sweet peas, gloriosa lilies, and ferns made up the arrangement of flowers in the popping colors of sunray gold (the same gold as Lucy's hair), lemonade pink (the same pink as Natsu's hair), and virgin snow white (the color of Lucy's dress and the color of his tuxedo). The crowd watched in awed silence as Mira took her place at the altar, her cerulean eyes flickering toward Laxus then toward Natsu and giving him a subtle wink.

The Maid of Honor followed. Natsu held back his snicker when he heard Gajeel's growl of pleasure for seeing Levy in such a dress that accentuated her curvaceous figure and showed off her legs. The bridesmaids followed after them in the order of Erza, Juvia, and then Cana. Each of them was stunning in their own right. Gary seemed excited to see his mother and gave her a bright smile when she glanced at him.

When Cana walked down the aisle, everyone heard Bacchus' drunken whistling and caterwaul. "That's my girl! Ain't she wild?" he shouted. Cana smirked at the comment and strutted to her spot, making Natsu and many in the room laugh. He even saw Princess Hisui crack a smile at that.

The orchestral music turned light and fluffy as the doors were opened again, and the flower girls and their accompanists were to come down the aisle. Asuka went down the aisle with dignity, tossing her pink flower petals with purpose. She looked adorable with her dark hair down and curled and her dress a satin white. She maintained her cowgirl hat, showing that she was still a tomboy on the inside. Natsu grinned as he watched Mystogan awkwardly escort her. He was every bit of his father with a reserved nature and pale skin, but was tattoo-less, his hair was a blushing scarlet and his eyes matched more of the stern air of his mother. For a moment, Natsu looked at Meredy to gauge her reaction. He couldn't say it wasn't comical to see her face light up. But he caught a flicker of something in her blue-green eyes. As to what, he couldn't tell.

Aine shuffled down the aisle, but they held hands rather than linking arms. Lance held the basket while Aine sprayed each side of the aisle with yellow petals. The crowd quietly awed the young couple, making Aine blush faintly and Lance's smile widen. Lance was blessed with snowy hair like his mother and it was easily tamable. It was slicked back—save for a few strands that stood up and made him look dashing. His eyes were the same deep emerald as his father, but, instead of always grave, they were livened with the essence Mira possessed.

When one of Aine's petals accidentally landed in her hair when she threw a little too high, Lance craned his neck to blow it off her. The poor girl blushed the shade of her brother's hair and picked up her pace with Lance matching her step for step. The whole church shook with laughter at the scene. Aine let go of Lance's hand the second the two were at the altar and gracefully walked to her mother's side, trying to hide her blush, while Lance stood beside his father, eyes only for the blunette.

Natsu could feel his excitement getting the best of him when Gray whispered he was radiating too much heat from his body. He calmed himself down so his body was back to its regular temperature, but he couldn't stop his enthusiasm. He had been waiting long enough. Six months and then a few more hours for this. He was ready.

The trumpeters took their instrument to their lips and played a short fanfare again, their horns up in the air.

"All rise for the presenting of the bride!" the two officials cried.

The music transitioned into a steady ballad Natsu heard Lucy hum when she was in the shower. It was her song. Her bridal song.

The church rose in unison, and Natsu could hear the excited whispers about his wife-to-be. The royal guards opened the door. Finally! It was happening!

And man, was he surprised.

In all his years he had known Lucy, "beautiful" was just a fact about her. She was always pretty. She was always beautiful. It was a common fact he had come to terms with when they were friends. However, the word "beautiful" altered its definition as their relationship dove into something more intimate, something more affectionate. "Pretty" was a word he used to describe all Fairy Tail women. But "beautiful" was then reserved only for Lucy. As their relationship deepened and entered the next stage, "beautiful" became an intense compliment to describe her. "Gorgeous" became another term he used, but it was mainly "beautiful".

But this time, "beautiful" could not describe her.

Lucy walked down the aisle with Makarov by her side. Her face was hidden behind a veil, but he could still see her shining eyes and her loving smile only he would receive. The ends of her blonde curls were exposed for all to see with the sun hitting it at the right angle through the stained glass window to make her appear to be glowing. Natsu was never too keen on remembering tedious things like types of wedding dresses, but Lisanna had educated him back in their earlier years about the different types. Lucy was definitely wearing one of those princess ball gown type dresses with… What was it called again? Something about sweets and her neck and a random heart… A sweetheart neckline! That was it!

Waves were on the skirt of Lucy's dress with a baby pink bow attached to her one side of her. She was carrying a bouquet of roses that were not the color of red. Rather, they were the color of pink and blue and white ones were mixed in.

"Blue and pink and white roses? Why not daffodils and pink carnations?" Natsu remembered Mira asking Lucy.

"Because I want to be different from everyone else," Lucy had answered proudly. Natsu had joked Lucy was a weirdo and the little comment ended up with him getting an eye roll and a playful shove.

Lucy's dress was in the maiden ivory color he envisioned. He had wanted to see her in the dress beforehand, but she fervently denied him the right.

" _It's bad luck, Natsu! I'm not letting you see it and that's final!"_

" _Don't tell me you believe in that crap. Just let me see!"_

" **NO!** _If you try to take a look at my dress, I swear I won't be seeing you at the altar."_

That snarled threat had furthered his curiosity, but kept him from doing as he pleased and snooping for her dress. He could not say he did not like the surprise, however. Just seeing her walking down the aisle to him, to their future, was making him glad he had not stolen a look at her dress.

Makarov was hooked to her arm, using magic to levitate in the air so it would not inconvenience her. He was wearing a suit and tie as well, his whiskers groomed and flint eyes soft and proud of his children. It was touching for Natsu to see the love of his life and the man who raised him after Igneel walk side by side. He felt like he was going to—

Natsu tried to wipe away any tears before they rained down his cheeks. He was not going to cry.

Lucy and Makarov stopped shy of the steps that led to the altar. The priest looked at them with friendliness. "Who presents this woman to be married to this man?" he asked.

Makarov answered in a solemn voice: "On behalf of all that have gathered here, and of all those not able to be with us today, I do."

The priest nodded. "Does the bride have the blessings of her family for this marriage?"

"Hell yeah she does!" came a rowdy shout, followed by many other voices of Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked as if she wanted to face-palm while Natsu grinned at her.

"Bunny Girl's got all the approval she needs from her family," Gajeel spoke up.

Gray nodded. "Yeah. She can go and marry the idiot if she still wants to," he decided.

Makarov smiled, and Natsu could see Lucy's smile. Makarov cleared his throat, and the congregation became silent. "With the knowledge that Layla and Jude Heartfilia would have loved and supported this union as much as I do, as much as my children do, I and all of Fairy Tail freely give our blessing."

The priest nodded his consent and motioned for Lucy to climb onto the altar. Makarov and Lucy untangled their arms before Lucy turned around and gave Makarov a tight embrace as a sign of her gratitude. "Thanks, Master," she appreciated, trying not to cry.

Makarov chuckled softly as he pulled away. "Anything for my brats," he vowed.

With that, both of them turned away. Makarov lowered himself to the ground and walked over to his seat next to Porlyusica while Lucy ascended the few steps until she met Natsu's gaze.

"Didn't think you'd make it," Natsu teased.

Lucy tossed him a gentle smile. "I did get another offer, but I turned him down for you," she joked back.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "I'm glad," he thanked with laced sarcasm. At Lucy's soft laughter, he gazed at her with pure adoration. "You look…" He stopped, furrowing his eyebrows. "You look…" He sighed, his eyes hardening in irritation with himself. "Crap. I can't think of the word."

"'Beautiful'?" Lucy proposed.

Natsu give her a subtle shake of the head. "No. There's something else." He grinned at her. "Let's get married first. Maybe I'll figure it out then."

Lucy smiled and nodded, both of them turning back to the priest to take their final step together so they were on the platform. It was only they and the priest and no one else. It was time.

The priest gave the audience a smile. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony," he began nobly, "which is an honorable estate, signifying unto us the mystical union between two souls who have found each other in their quest for eternal companionship. Unity between man and wife shall always be a sacred affair and these two before us have decided to join in the hands of marriage, promising theirselves to one another, and deepening their relationship with endless trust, endless faith, and endless love."

The priest's eyes sharpened and a frown adorned his face. "If any man can show just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." His voice boomed into echoing silence. Not a person moved, nor dared to speak. For this rare occurrence, the church as silenced.

The priest looked exultant at the silence and his eyes flickered onto the couple. "Let us bow our heads in prayer," he ordered. Natsu and Lucy were the first to bow their heads with everyone else following in suit, save for the small children who were trying to be shushed by their mothers. "We pray to our Father in Heaven Hallow Be Thy Name for the bondage between these two before us to endure a lifetime and many more. We pray for their protection against those who will one day rise and be against their matrimony. We pray for them to live out their conjoined days in endless happiness." The priest paused. "We finally pray that Fairy Tail will not get banned from this church nor from Akane Beach."

The whole congregation laughed at that. King Toma's laughter seemed to be the loudest of them all with a few shouts from people in the crowd.

"Amen," the priest finished, raising his head and opening his eyes.

"Amen," came the resounding echo. Heads were raised and eyes were dancing in amusement at the couple in the altar. Natsu was grinning at Lucy while she smiled back bashfully at him.

The priest spoke again, his voice dignified with wisdom and assurance: "People saw young is for the faint-hearted. It is the root of weakness. However, it is obvious the case is neither for these two nor for many. Love is the strength that binds people together. Love is the ultimate magic. And with such a couple to have found such rare magic, we gather to celebrate them as the chose today to combine in Holy Matrimony."

"Natsu Dragneel"—the groom looked at the priest at the sound of his name—"do you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wife, your friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer her your solemn vow to be her faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love her unconditionally, to support her in her goals, to honor and respect her, to laugh with her and cry with her, and to cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"

Natsu looked at Lucy with onyx eyes filled to the brim with love for her and only her. "I do," he said determinedly.

The priest nodded at him and turned to Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia," he began to question, "do you take Natsu Dragneel to be your husband, your friend, your faithful partner and your love from this day forward? In the presence of your family and friends, do you offer him your solemn vow to be his faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow? Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

Lucy sniffed a laugh and nodded. "I do," she managed to say. Natsu could see her eyes shimmering in that way he knew meant she would cry soon.

"Now," the priest started up again, catching everyone's attention, "we all know how impatient Dragon Slayers can be, don't we?"

The groom and his groomsmen smirked at that while new laughter rolled through the church.

"So we will go straight to the vows the couple have prepared to say," the priest carried on. He motioned at Natsu to start.

Natsu panicked for a moment. He had not taken the time to write out his full vows due to his belief in living in the moment (and his terrible handwriting), but he had went over an outline with Gray. What had he wanted to start with again? Wait, he remembered!

He and Lucy faced each other, eyes amorous, yet self-conscious at the same time. Both were used to such attention on them before. It was never anything new to them. Yet at the thought of hundreds of people witnessing them profess their vows of love, it made them both as bashful as Aine. The two locked hands, both appreciating the feel of the soft hands of her grasping the calloused hands of him.

Natsu took a deep breath, trying to ignore his nerves. It was strange feeling so…tense. It was not like the same tension he felt when he had learned troubling news, like Acnologia or Zeref. It was a tension he got when he first asked Lucy on a date and when he asked for her hand in marriage. He did not like being susceptible to his emotion, yet, at the same time, it brought him joy.

Lucy's weirdness was certainly rubbing off on him.

"Lucy," Natsu breathed, "I vow to fiercely love you forever, even if you try to kick me out through the window." The audience chuckled, and Natsu grinned at Lucy's blush. "I vow to tell you I love you every morning when we wake up and every night when we go to sleep. I vow to always know in the deepest part of my soul that no matter what happens in our lives, we will always find a way back to each other. I vow to be your guiding fire when you're lost and to be your warmth when you're cold or when you need me. And I vow that we will continue our never-ending adventure together." Natsu's words were said with something one could never understand unless they were in his position. It was an emotion "love" clearly could not express. It was something that made the once-blushing bride tear up and begin silently crying in front of her groom.

Lucy sniffed, taking away a hand to wipe a few of her tears away. "Thanks. You made your bride cry," she teased in-between sniffles.

"As long as those are happy tears, then I'm happy I did," Natsu whispered back. "I meant every word."

"I know you did, idiot," she laughed. "That's why I'm crying." She looked at her husband-to-be with warmth and affection. "Natsu," she started in the same tone he had used, "I vow to be there when you're hurt, to be there when you're sad, and to be there even when you want to be alone. I vow to _not_ kick you out the window anymore." Natsu beamed at that and the vow earned laughter that crescendoed for a few moments before it diminished into a lazy silence. "I vow to be your North Star when you're lost, to have the patience love demands, and to always be in your heart when you need me or when you want me. And I vow I will follow you anywhere on our never-ending adventure together."

Natsu said he would not cry. It was not manly. Crying was not for him. Crying was only meant for when he believed he lost Lisanna. Crying was meant for when Future Lucy died. Crying was not meant for being too happy. The tears left his eyes before he realized they were there.

Lucy used a hand to wipe them away, breathing her chortles. "See? Guess I'm returning the favor, huh?" she joked.

Natsu sniffed and nodded. "Yeah I guess so," he supposed, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

Was it possible to be so happy that you want to sob? Lucy had done it when he proposed and just now, but he did not think he, Salamander of Fairy Tail, son of Igneel, was capable of such a thing. His tears were only for the joy he felt in his heart and soul. Each shed tear was a reminder of his love for the woman in front of him. It was so strange, so weird, to him, but at the same time it felt like something he should have done from the beginning.

"It is time for the rings," the priest murmured to the two of them. To the audience, he announced, "The giving and receiving of rings is the most important part of a marriage ceremony, because the rings are made in the symbol of that which is eternal. There is no beginning and no end, and as you place these symbols on each other's finger, it signifies that there shall be no end to your marriage, and no end to the happiness that you will both share together. But let me remind you that these are also the special symbols you will wear before the world, certainly when you go back to your family, and friends, and guildmates. In fact, you will notice the response when you walk away from this beautiful place tonight. For when people look at you, they will look at your hand and notice the ring on your finger. They will know that you belong to someone special and that someone special belongs to you.

"Everyday for the rest of your lives, every time you wash your hands or reach out to touch each other, these rings will be there to remind you of the great love that you share and of the wonder that the person standing in front of you loves you as much as you love them. So when you place these rings upon each other's fingers, wear them with love and with honor. May the rings be given to the bride and the groom for the exchange."

Lucy released Natsu's hands to turn back to Mira and Levy. Both of them were crying as Lucy handed Levy her bouquet and took the ring from Mira. She offered them a watery smile, blinking back tears. She did not want to cry even more than she had.

Natsu turned back to see Gray smirking at him smugly. "You totally cried," he murmured.

Natsu sniffed as Gray handed him the ring. "Oh yeah? So what?" he asked defiantly.

Gray's smirk broadened. "Nothing. But I'm never going to let you live this down," he warned.

Natsu turned back around, controlling himself from picking at a fight from Gray. Swirls of chocolate intimately bonded with amber met the eyes of pure onyx with freckled emerald. Their smiles were wide, but wide for the reason that they were both trying to express their glee through another way rather than crying. Both rings were specially made for the mage they were given to, but were linked in ways as well. The ring Natsu was to give to Lucy was a gold ring. Star-shaped sapphires burrowed in the band of gold. And right at the top was a smaller diamond than the diamond on Lucy's engagement ring. It was fairly large in comparison to most rings, but was only six carrots rather than seven.

Six _carats_. He had learned the difference after _many_ of his guildmates emphasized how important it was for him to know.

The ring Lucy presented him with was something that amazed him. Lucy had been sure to sneak around at times Natsu would not notice so she could get the help of Gajeel and Laxus. The ring was a gleaming color of gold like hers, but engraved into the ring were two dragons, their noses touching as a sign of their affection. A diamond was seated on top with a small flame inside. Lucy looked at Natsu in victory when he witness the tiny flame flicker, indicating it was alive, but her mischievous eyes told him she wasn't going to tell him how she had done it.

"Natsu, as you place the ring on Lucy's finger, please repeat after me," the priest commanded, giving Natsu a reassuring look.

Shakily, Natsu took Lucy's left hand and held it as if it was made out of fine glass. He looked at Lucy, and his nerves dissolved under her gentle, teary-eyed stare and wide smile.

The priest began his words, but Natsu kept looking at Lucy. "I give you this ring," the priest started.

"I give you this ring," Natsu parroted.

"…as a reminder…"

"…as a reminder…"

"…that I will love, honor, and cherish you."

"…that I will love, honor, and cherish you."

"In all times…"

"In all times…"

"In all places…"

"In all places…"

"And in all ways, forever," the priest finished.

"And in all ways, forever," Natsu echoed in completion. As if told to do so—and remembering the rehearsal ceremony—he slipped the ring onto Lucy's finger. It went on with no trouble at all. He admired the ring for a moment more, appreciating just how lucky he was.

"Lucy, as you place the ring on Natsu's finger, please repeat after me," the priest said again.

Lucy nodded, ready with Natsu's ring and holding his left hand tenderly.

"I give you this ring," the priest said.

"I give you this ring," Lucy repeated.

"…as a reminder…"

"…as a r-reminder…" Lucy sniffled, making Natsu smile gently at her. He loved how sentimental she would get.

"…that I will love, honor, and cherish you."

"…that I w-will love, honor, a-and cherish you."

"In all times…"

"I-In all times…"

"In all places…"

"In all places…"

"And in all ways, forever," the priest finished.

"And in all ways, forever," Lucy breathed, slipping the ring onto Natsu's ring finger. She took a moment to look his hand. He was wearing her ring and vice versa. They had marked each other for all to see. And the feeling was amazing.

"Lucy and Natsu, please take each other's hands, so that you may see the gift that they are to you."

The two of them did as they were told, slowly lacing their hands together as before, and giving each other a gentle squeeze as though for reassurance. Natsu flashed her a toothy grin while Lucy beamed at him. The two then proceeded to look down at their joined hands.

The priest's voice sung to them like a quiet lullaby:

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and full of love for you, that are holding yours on your wedding day as you promise to love each other today, tomorrow and forever. These are the hands that will work along side yours as together you build your future. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, and with the slightest touch will comfort you like no other. These are the hands that will hold you when fear or grief temporarily comes your way. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will tenderly hold your children. These are the hands that will give you support and encouragement to chase down your dreams. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it. These are the hands that will lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into eyes that are filled with overwhelming love for you. And lastly, these are the hands that even when wrinkled and aged will still be reaching for yours, still giving you the same unspoken tenderness with just a touch.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home, which they establish together, be such a place of sanctuary that many will find there a friend. May these rings, on their fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in the heart."

The priest gave the couple an amused smirk at the blush the bride and groom both bore, and continued with his message.

"Lucy and Natsu, you have expressed your love to one another through the commitment and promises you have just made. It is with these in mind that I pronounce you husband and wife. You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today, your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride," the priest permitted.

The priest was right—the two had kissed probably over a thousand times. And he was right saying today was different. This kiss was not a kiss shared just between a shy girl and dense boy figuring out their emotions. This kiss was not shared just between a boyfriend who returned from a two-week-long mission and his girlfriend who had been waiting for his arrival. This kiss was not shared just between fiancé and fiancé at their engagement party. This was the first kiss the two would share as lovers, as eternal best friends, partners, soul mates, husband and wife.

With nervy fingers, Natsu removed the veil to see all of Lucy's face. Lucy never cared for much make-up—despite her vanity—and only applied it for balls the guild held or special missions or outings. But what some lipstick and a little blush would do to her. He was finally blessed to see those chocolate eyes he loved so much staring back at him with the same flickering feelings of apprehension, determination, and devotion. He pulled her close to him, taking a moment to observe her eyes and his own stare going from hers to her lips as if asking permission. It was unnecessary for him to do so, but he felt obligated to ask. At her tiny nod, Natsu dipped down and captured her lips with his own, feeling her hands interlock behind his neck.

They vaguely heard the cheering of the crowd. Neither could hear the sobbing of the Master and Porlyusica muttering berating words about humans. Nor could they hear the whoops and hollers of their friends. Nor could they see everyone rise up in a rush, applauding the new couple while some gave suggestive whistling. They were too enrapt in the other to notice a thing.

Lucy pulled away first, laughing at the disappointment in her husband's eyes. "Don't look so sad," she chided. "We have a whole week to do that."

Natsu grinned as he leaned in, his nose brushing hers. "And the rest of our lives," he added.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my pleasure to present for the first time, Mister and Misses Natsu Dragneel!" the priest shouted.

The cheering doubled. Lucy and Natsu kissed once more—a short, sweet kiss—and turned to the congregation with large smiles. The wedded couple grabbed hands and rushed down the steps, running down the aisle with people calling their names and yelling their boisterous approval. The two of them did not realize their bridesmaids and groomsmen and Exceeds and flower girls and flower girl accompanists and Best Man and Matron of Honor and Maid of Honor flooded down the steps leading to the altar and dashed after them. They did not realize how Happy gave Charla a kiss on the cheek before shouting after them to wait for him. They did not realize the Master was bawling. They did not realize the priest was grinning. They did not realize the King and Princess of Fiore were clapping after them with their guards showing off their rare smiles.

They burst open through those doors and right as the sunlight hit them Natsu picked up Lucy and swung her around, eliciting the laughing demand to be put down from his new wife. He put her down with a grin and instantly the two were joined in another kiss.

They did not hear the eruption of applause and cheers from the people who had watched the wedding from Lacrima-Vision outside of the church. They did not hear Gajeel tell them to get a room. They did not hear Mira sob over them, and Laxus console his wife.

They pulled away from their kiss with eyes trained only on their beloved and smiles made only for the other. When a Dragon and his Princess marry, they could not realize a thing, they could not hear a thing, they could not see a thing, they could not feel a thing.

They only realized how perfect they are for each other. They only heard their proclamation of love and their racing heartbeats. They only saw the shining eyes of their lover. They only felt the warmth they need, they crave, they live for off of each other.

So the two of them ran off into their carriage with him already on the Troia Spell. They waved at the audience gathered to see them off. Their friends entered the carriage with them, gushing about how great the wedding was. But words fell onto deaf ears. Because the Dragon was united with his Princess and the Princess had found her loyal Dragon.

According to fairy tales, such a love was forbidden. But according to Fairy Tail, such a love was encouraged, cherished, and would always be supported.

And the Dragon and the Princess were thankful for that.


	4. Most Powerful Magic

**"Never forget that the most powerful force on earth is love."**

 **-Nelson Rockefeller**

* * *

 **Summary**

A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!

* * *

 **A Very Fairy Wedding**

 _by_

 **Magnafeana**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Most Powerful Magic**

* * *

The place they had chosen for taking the remainder of their wedding photos was picturesque. It was near the edge of land that ended right where the beach began. The sun was still in the sky and the crashing of waves and cawing of seagulls were everywhere, but the wind was gentle, caressing skin with kisses that were not hot or cold. Jason Weekly was off catching up those who watched wedding on Lacrima-Vision along with other magazines and news reporters, but he gave Natsu and Lucy the best photographer of _Sorcerer Weekly_.

"Okay, everyone, I have met all of you before, but I'll say it again: I'm Monica," a young woman introduced, giving them all a blinding smile and brushing back violet hair. "I am the executive photographer for _Sorcerer Weekly_ and I am honored to be the photographer of the wedding between Fairy Tail's Salamander and Celestial Maiden."

"Thank you for joining us today," Lucy put in as her husband gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "It means a lot to us."

Natsu nodded his appreciation, too infatuated with giving Lucy kisses to vocalize his thanks.

Monica nodded back at him and turned to the rest of the people behind them. "Let's start with my beautiful bridesmaids. And where is my Maid and Matron of Honor?"

Levy and Mira raised their hands.

Monica smiled at them and beckoned them forward as Erza, Cana, and Juvia walked up to her, their bouquets in hand. "Why don't we get you lovely ladies in this first shot? And how about we add the bride too? We can do a women's shot first."

Lucy perked up at the idea and left Natsu's side to grab her bouquet from Levy and walk up with her to their standing spot. Monica took her camera off her tripod and began positioning the ladies in the spots she wanted them in, moving them all left or right.

Natsu sighed, his eyes trailing after the ever-smiling Lucy. That woman was now his wife. She was now Mrs. Natsu Dragneel forevermore. It was all so…weird to him.

Natsu did not need to turn his head to know Sting approached him. The White Dragon Slayer put an arm on Natsu's shoulder and took up the same line of vision at the bride and her friends as they all stood in a line and smiled at the camera. "She really _is_ beautiful," Sting acknowledge in a sigh.

"Yeah, I know." Natsu turned to growl at Sting, "And she's mine too."

Sting raised his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. I have my own lady, so as much as yours is tempting, I'd rather not ruin it."

Natsu smirked at him. "I thought I smelled Yukino's scent on you when you came back to the hotel room. What? Going to see her was that 'errand' of yours?" he jested.

"So what?" Sting asked.

Natsu shrugged his best with Sting's arm propped up on one of his shoulders. His onyx eyes traced after Lucy still as Monica called for the flower girls to join the picture. Asuka seemed excited at the prospect of being in the picture while Aine walked up quietly. The two girls were quite opposites. Asuka was bright and cheery and vastly expressive while Aine took to being the quiet, observant one who only showed bouts of emotion. It was entertaining to see the two of their personalities together.

"Why didn't Minerva come to the wedding by the way?" Natsu asked suddenly. "She was invited."

"She didn't think it was best for her to come. She _did_ almost try to kill all of you guys and hurt Lucy pretty bad in the past," Sting reasoned.

"That past is the past. Though"—Natsu grinned deviously and his eyes flashed—"if she tries that again, she might not live through it." The glint in Natsu's eyes vanished and he was back to his cheery self again. "Like Lucy says: 'forgive and forget'. Besides, Minerva already said 'sorry', so no hard feelings anymore."

Sting smiled, shook his head and walked away as Monica called for the accompanists of the flower girls. Lance strode up to Aine, making the poor girl blush when he smiled innocently at her, and Mystogan flanked Aine's other side, his eyes betraying his suspicion toward Lance.

"Alright, let's take the bride out and just have a shot with everyone else," Monica instructed. "Sorry, we don't need you anymore," she joked with Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she walked away. "I knew it would come eventually," she supposed.

The other girls snickered while Monica called to Lucy: "Don't worry! I'll call you back in a few minutes!"

Lucy waved her hand as indication Monica was heard and made her way to her husband, eyes connecting and her grin meeting his grin. "Hey you," she greeted as she stopped before him. "You know, I think I've seen you before," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Natsu tipped his head to the side. "I feel the same," he confessed. He squinted at her. "Are you that hooker Gray shoved on me during my bachelor party?"

Lucy's eyes widened and she shoved her laughing husband away. " _Natsu_ ," she whined.

Natsu grinned as he hugged her from behind, chin resting on her shoulder and arms around her waist. He looked at her with innocent onyx eyes as she turned her head away from him, nose high. "Aw, c'mon, Lucy," he begged, He switched to the other side, but it resulted in her turning her head the other way, not even sparing him a glance. "Lucy!"

The Celestial Spirit Mage smirked and eyed the Fire Dragon Slayer. "Y—" However, she was not prepared for his abrupt kiss. She struggled to pull away from him, watching him with amused, yet stern eyes. "You've got to stop that!" she scolded.

"But it's our wedding day," Natsu protested. "I can kiss you whenever I want to now!"

"Not like you didn't do that before," she muttered, but her smirk never disappeared. She observed him with tender eyes. "You're just too much sometimes."

Natsu grinned proudly. "I know," he boasted, earning an eye roll from Lucy. "And now you get to deal with all of me forever!"

"I don't know if I can handle all of that," Lucy groaned mockingly. Natsu whined into her exposed shoulder, making her laugh.

A gentle tugging along Lucy's dress made her look down, and Natsu followed her gaze. Tugging on her dress was the youngest Fullbuster, his dark eyes centered on his aunt and one finger still in his mouth. "Aunt Rushi," Gary called in the adorable nickname he had given her when he first learned her name.

Natsu let go of Lucy as she bent down and gathered Gary in her arms, gazing at her youngest nephew smilingly. "Well don't you look rather handsome, huh, Gary?" she teased, pressing his forehead against hers. Gary smiled at her and that was enough to make her laugh. "You certainly get good looks from your father, don't you?"

"Hey!" Natsu protested. "How could you think that loser is good-looking?"

Lucy looked at him with feigned annoyance. "Yes, Gray's attractive, but you are the most handsomest man I have ever met," she amended. "After Gary," she added in a mutter.

Natsu stuck out his tongue at her. "I heard that, y'know," he huffed.

Lucy turned back to Gary, her smile for her nephew. "Anyways, did you think your aunt Rushi was pretty today?" she asked.

Gary shook his head slowly.

Lucy's face fell a little. "No? Why not?"

Gary took his finger out of his mouth and stared up at his aunt in full seriousness. "Aunt Rushi is beautiful," he complimented before sticking his hand right back in his mouth.

Lucy smiled brightly at him. "Aw, Gary! Thank you so much! And your mom and dad are looking pretty good today too, huh?"

Gary nodded.

"Misses Dragneel?"

Lucy looked up to see an amused Monica looking at her. "Yeah? What is it?" she asked.

"Do you mind getting in the shot with the flower girls and their escorts?" Monica requested.

Lucy brightened at the idea. "Sure! But do you mind if I bring my nephew with me?" she entreated with Gary turning his head to look at Monica curiously.

Monica shrugged. "Sure, why not? And Mister Dragneel, I want you in the shot too."

Natsu grinned and followed after his wife as they made their way to the standing spot. Asuka looked ready with Aine by her side. Mystogan was on Asuka's side while Lance was on Aine's side, talking to the girl in soft words. Natsu and Lucy stood behind them with Gary in Lucy's arms and the bridal bouquet in Natsu's hand. Monica gave them a few instructions, but was able to snap a few pictures before Gary grew disinterested and looked toward the sea.

"Perfect!" Monica gushed. "Picture of Misses Dragneel and the Best Man is next."

Carefully, Natsu and Lucy swapped bouquet for nephew respectively and Natsu was able to usher the kids out of the shot while Gray made us way up to Lucy. He placed an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her. "You look great, Lucy," he whispered in her ear.

"So do you," Lucy whispered back. "Thanks for everything."

Gray shrugged. "No problem. If the idiot screws up, you always have a place to stay with Juvia and I, okay?"

"Hey! I heard that!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy laughed quietly. "I don't think he'll screw up," she believed, " _but_ if he does happen to destroy another town on a really good-paying mission, then _maybe_ I'll take you up on that offer."

" _Lucy!"_ Natsu whined from afar.

Gray and Lucy could not stop laughing as Monica took a few photos of them before claiming she was done with them and demanding a picture of the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. Lucy walked back to the pouting Natsu, who had let Gary wander to Lance and Mystogan.

"You know I wouldn't do that," Natsu argued.

Lucy ran a hand through Natsu's hair and hummed. "Not intentionally anyways," she corrected, "but I know you. Somehow, we end up losing some percentage of reward money to repairs!"

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "At least we have fun on our missions," he reminded.

Lucy kissed Natsu's cheek. "And hopefully, we'll go on many more missions," she prayed.

"Of course we will!" Natsu chirped, stroking her cheek lovingly. "We'll finish our adventure together, Lucy. Just you and me."

"What about me?" came a demand.

Natsu and Lucy looked up in surprise to see Happy frowning as he lay on Natsu's head. "You two are forgetting about your most important member," he chided.

Lucy pulled Happy into her arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "We could never forget about you, Happy," she cooed.

Natsu offered him a fanged grin. "Yeah! We're teammates! Of course we'll want you with us as we finish our adventures!"

"Really?" Happy asked, eyes wide and teary.

Lucy nodded, and Natsu ruffled Happy's fur. "No need to worry, buddy. You're always going to be part of this family."

Happy sniffed. "What about when you have eggs?"

Lucy looked at the blue-furred tomcat in confusion, glancing back at Natsu for guidance. "'Eggs'?" she echoed.

"Kids," Natsu explained to Lucy briefly before turning back to Happy. "And you'll still be in this family even when we have kids."

"But that might not be for a while," Lucy put in, "and that's okay. We still love you, Happy. We always will."

Happy buried his face in Lucy's shoulder and sniffled.

Natsu's eyes lit up in laughter. "You cryin', buddy?" he wondered.

Happy sniffed. "No way!" he denied. "Crying's not manly! Its just allergies."

Lucy looked down at the Exceed with soft eyes and tightened her hold on him. "Oh, Happy," she sighed.

* * *

Makarov watched the two from his spot next to Porlyusica. To him, it was a sight to see the destructive Dragon Slayer and his levelheaded partner with such tenderness in their eyes as they comforted Happy. In all the years he had known Natsu, love and marriage were two things he didn't think of too much. He thought about getting stronger. He thought about finding Igneel. He thought about becoming an S-Class wizard.

And then there was Lucy. Her first thoughts were moving on from her old lifestyle. She thought about her rent being due soon and scraping for money. She thought about new chapters for her book.

But when Makarov saw the two become partners and watched as they worked with each other over the years, he saw a change in them.

He saw Natsu work to impress Lucy.

He saw Lucy saving extra money so she could feed Natsu.

He saw the two of them become much more than mere partners. More than best friends. He saw them become the couple before him now.

"Hey, Gramps! Why do you weird look on your face?"

Makarov looked over to see Natsu standing before him with a curious expression on his face. He smiled. "Just thinking," he breezily answered.

Natsu looked interested. "About what?"

When Makarov opened his mouth, Monica interrupted them. "Hey, Husband! I need to get some pictures of you and your wife!"

Natsu turned around, forgetting his inquiry and the curiosity of about Makarov's answer. He walked to the waiting Lucy, hand extended to her. "Do we _have_ to take pictures?" he complained.

Lucy took his hand and bumped his shoulder with hers. "C'mon, Natsu, don't complain. We want to remember this for the rest of our lives!"

"But I want food!" Natsu whined.

"And you'll get food," Lucy assured, " _after_ pictures."

Makarov watched Natsu groan at that and begin to whine, allowing Lucy to lead him away. A faint smile was on his lips. There was no doubt those two had changed over the years. Their partnership led them to be stronger in their bond. He could still see those kids he had seen walk out the guild door. Lucy in her lopsided ponytail and Natsu with his regular vest, pants, and sandals. To see the two of them come so far since then felt comforting to him. Seeing his children grow always made him proud.

And Makarov hoped the next generation of Fairy Tail would make their parents proud.

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy approached their standing spot, Monica grinned. "Alright. How about our first picture of the new couple be a simple kiss?"

The couple turned to each other, gazing into eyes of their significant other. Lucy sent Natsu a stern look. "'Simple kiss', Mister Dragneel. Nothing more," she instructed.

Natsu rolled his eyes, but gave her a playful smile. "I'll be good," he promised.

Lucy tried to mask her smile with a warning look, but she could tell Natsu saw through her. "You better," she said.

"I'm ready. So whenever you two are ready, I'll start," Monica called.

Natsu firmly locked his hands on Lucy's waist, and Lucy placed her hands behind his neck. "You ready?" he asked her.

Lucy scoffed. "We've done this a thousand times."

"A thousand and one if you count the kiss at the wedding," Natsu corrected smartly.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Stupid Dragneel."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You're a Dragneel too, y'know," he reminded her.

Lucy paused. Natsu watched in amusement as she struggled to come up with a biting retort to his teasing. "Just shut up and kiss me," was all she could say.

Natsu grinned and leaned forward. "Your wish is my command, _Dragneel_ ," he chuckled.

Within an instant, their eyes closed, and their lips met and pressed into one another. They could not here the snapping of neither Monica's camera nor the snarky remark from Gajeel to keep their kissing kid-friendly.

Gray watched his frenemy and the girl he called his little sister from a little ways away. "They seem so happy," he sighed.

"Of course they are."

Gray looked to the side to see Rogue of all people standing next to him with Frosch in his arms. He raised an eyebrow. "Finally talking, huh?" he asked.

Gray's annoyance did not faze Rogue as he ignored the rhetorical question. "Most people don't understand dragons. They only believe the false legends that burden humans. We, Dragon Slayers, have seen dragons for our own eyes. We may not understand them completely, but we understand enough. From rumors, it would seem people believe dragons mate for fertility rather than affection. And those rumors have extended to Dragon Slayers." Rogue's red eyes narrowed a fraction. "Perhaps for some Dragon Slayers, mating is for the sex rather than for the emotional aspect. But Natsu has balanced both sides. He found his mate to give him children. But he found a wife he can love. That in itself is something all Dragon Slayers wish to have."

Gray watched as Rogue walked away to Gajeel. It was rare for the Shadow Dragon Slayer to speak to anyone in Fairy Tail who wasn't Gajeel or Pantherlily.

Gray looked back as Lucy laughed as Natsu feathered her face in kisses. He smiled when he saw Lucy's smile and Natsu's cheeky grin. The idiot he had grown up with, fought with, worked with, had matured into a confident man. The vain girl he had taken care of, watched over, protected, did not need him as much anymore and could fight her own battles. They were husband and wife, lovers, mates. They were each other's protectors.

Gray looked over at Juvia as she kept their son entertained. He could understand everything Natsu and Lucy felt.

"I may not believe in 'happily ever after'," Gray said, "and I may not believe in fairy tales, but I do believe love is the most powerful magic."


	5. Our Always

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
 **From this day on**  
 **Now and forever more**

 **You'll be in my heart**  
 **No matter what they say**  
 **You'll be here in my heart, always**

 **-Phil Collins, _Tarzan_**

* * *

 **Summary**

A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!

* * *

 **A Very Fairy Wedding**

 _by_

 **Magnafeana**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Our Always**

* * *

"Is it time for food yet?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sighed. "Not yet. Be patient, Natsu."

Natsu leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He could already smell the food, even if it was still in the kitchen. "Why can't we just go down there now?" he probed.

Lucy sighed again. "We have to make a 'grand entrance', remember? Just hold on for a little bit longer."

"What's the plan again?" Natsu wondered as he walked over to the velvet bench and settled beside his wife.

For each detail, Lucy stuck out a finger. "We come down and do our first dance, and then the toasts, and _then_ we eat"—Natsu cheered—"and then dance floor opens—which I do the bouquet toss, and you do the garter toss—we cut the cake, dancing again, and then we're out of here."

Lucy looked at Natsu to see him giving her a grin full of mischief and his eyes with a devious glint. She scooted away from him a little bit, eyeing him warily. "What's up?" she asked.

"The garter toss. That's when I get to go under your skirt, right?" Natsu asked, seeking confirmation.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Natsu leaned forward, his grin broadening with every second. "And you can't kick me for going underneath your skirt?"

Again, Lucy nodded, leaning backwards when he got closer. "I won't kick you," she promised. "But why are you getting so close?"

"Why not? I do this all the time!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at his smirk full of teeth. "Natsu, I swear—"

Her words were swallowed as Natsu kissed her, wrapping his arms around her to balance her. Lucy battled against him, struggling to get out of his hold. "Nat—!" she managed to get out before Natsu interrupted her again, pulling her up and pressing her closer to him. Lucy sunk into the kiss, arms going around his neck. One hand massaged his hair in rhythmical strokes as if on instinct. The action itself made shivers run through Natsu's body. He gave a low, guttural growl, gripping her harder and becoming rougher with his kissing.

Natsu's hands began to wander, ghosting over her sides in a tantalizing way that made Lucy softly moan. While the sensual noise was soft, almost inaudible, he was able to hear it. "Damn it, Lucy," he growled, moving from her lips to kiss her neck. His lips kissed a sensitive spot on her neck that made her shudder.

Lucy began pulling away from him, trying to regain focus in her eyes. "Natsu, we have to—" Her protests were silenced when Natsu sucked on the sensitive spot, causing her to groan his name into his ear.

"Natsu, Lucy, stop this right now!"

Onyx and chocolate snapped opened at the scolding tone of Mira. They released each other from their hold to be greeted with the stern face of the eldest Take-Over sibling. Her hands were on her hips and her cerulean eyes were not smiling. "I don't know what to do with you two," she said, shaking her head. "Honestly, I know marriage brings out _those_ feelings, but—"

"Sorry, Mira!" Lucy quickly apologized. "We just got…a little carried away…"

Mira sighed. "I understand. But you two have a whole week to yourselves to do all of _that_ all you want. So can you two control yourselves for a little longer? I don't want the kids to be scarred."

Lucy nodded rapidly. "Of course. Right, Natsu?"

Natsu, who had been pouting ever since Lucy let go of him, looked at her with imploring eyes. "Can I still kiss you during the reception?" he asked.

Lucy smiled at him. "Sure. We just can't do all of… _that_ …until afterwards. And remember, we get food."

Natsu perked at that and immediately stood up. "I'm all fired up now! Let's do this!" he cheered.

Mira smiled. "Well if you two are ready, I'll go downstairs and tell the DJ you two are ready for your entrance." With a nod, she walked back down stairs to the ground floor.

As soon as Lucy was sure Mira was out of earshot, she sighed and looked at Natsu. "Don't get too carried away, okay? And please don't get into any fights," she requested. "I don't want to be banned from Akane Resort of all places."

Natsu grinned at her. "Have a little faith, will ya? I'll be sure to not get into any fights. And besides,"—he scowled—"the owner wouldn't ban you. He practically _loves_ you, remember?"

Lucy shot him a mischievous smile as she stood up and walked over to him. "Are you, by chance, _jealous_ , Mister Dragneel?" she teased, prodding him in the chest with a pointed finger.

Natsu scoffed at the notion. " _Please_. Why would I be jealous of a guy that was basically kissing the hands and worshiping the ground of _my_ wife?"

Lucy laughed when she heard the underlining growl in Natsu's voice. "Oh? Then I guess you weren't jealous of Dan either, hm? That Fire Dragon's Roar you pulled on him was just to warm him up?"

Natsu crossed his arms and looked away from her, eyes glaring at the floor. "I wasn't jealous!" he insisted. "He was just being a little annoying with all that trying to 'consummate' your non-existent relationship with him and stuff."

Lucy grabbed Natsu's face with her hands and gently guided his head up so his eyes met her amused stare. "Oh c'mon, Natsu. For one, the owner was just really grateful for all the business we're giving him. And Dan? You shouldn't worry about him. He's worse than Loke really. He just goes after every woman."

Natsu looked at her warily. "He wasn't invited to the wedding, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Reception?"

Lucy's eyes went to the ceiling as if she had never seen it before. " _Well_ …"

" _Lucy!_ "

"I had to, okay? He may be a creep, but he still helped us in the end!" Lucy reasoned through a flurry of words, avoiding Natsu's stare. "And I knew you wouldn't be too happy about it, so I didn't tell you, and I—"

Natsu's chuckles stopped Lucy's rambling.

Lucy looked up at him uneasily, but all she saw was mirth rather than anger in Natsu's eyes and his grin ever-present, just softer than cocky. "You really are something, Lucy," he murmured, raising a hand to caress her cheek. "No matter how mean someone's been to you, after they do one good deed, you forgive them just like that."

Lucy laughed. "I guess so," she supposed with a shrug. "That's what Fairy Tail does, don't we? Forgive and forget."

Natsu nodded. "Forgive and forget," he agreed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting to you Mister and Misses Natsu Dragneel!" came the booming voice of Jason Weekly.

"That's our cue," Lucy acknowledged.

Natsu held out his arm to her. "Ready?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she linked arms with him. "Always," she murmured back.

Natsu and Lucy approached the grand staircase, wide, wooden steps covered in a long strip of red velvet. Their eyes accustomed to the spotlight placed on the two of them. For a moment, the floor below looked dark, but they both could make out the faces of their friends. Lucy lifted the skirt of her dress with her free hand and the two began their descent. The people on the reception floor rose from their seats, hollering their cheers and applauding their happiness. The pair smiled as they stepped off the last step and onto the main floor. The spotlight was still on them, but the grins of their friends were enough for them to see.

"And now the first dance between the bride and the groom!"

The two turned to each other, Natsu a bit nervous, and Lucy still calm. She had done formal dancing since she was in her earlier days. Being an heiress meant she had to be educated in the social protocol of upper-class society, even if that meant the different types of music and dances. Natsu, on the other hand, had not been trained in such a fashion. The two of them had danced together as practice for a few missions that required them to at least know dancing skills if the need be for them to dance with the person they were after, but Natsu was not one to remember "useless" skills. Thankfully, the pair of them had gone to an instructor—much to Natsu's relief Erza was not their teacher—so they could both perfect their dance together. It was difficult at first—or at least for Natsu. Lucy was able to take it like a professional while Natsu struggled to maintain interest in the whole ordeal and even remember the steps.

Both of them hoped he remembered.

Natsu released Lucy from his arm and extended a rehearsed hand out to her when they both heard the music start. It started off quietly with only a lone piano and the somber voice of a tenor.

* * *

 _Ooooh..._

 _Yeah..._

* * *

"Care to dance with me?" Natsu asked, shaking off his anxiety with a grin.

"You don't even have to ask," Lucy said, taking his hand and accepted his offer.

Natsu led Lucy to the dance floor and raised his arm, allowing her to do a small twirl into his arms. She looked up at him, impressed, as she put her hands around his neck and he pulled her close with his hands at her waist. "Nice job," she complimented.

Natsu tried be nonchalant, but the whole thing relieved him. "Nothing to it," he dismissed.

Lucy shook her head in amusement, but remained silent. Onyx eyes blessed with emerald flecks that were always so determined, so full of life, so fired-up, were softened into a state of vulnerable tenderness as they looked deep into the soul of sparkling milk chocolate intermingled with hazel. Those two sets of eyes were absolutely dazzling, filled with a love everyone was envious of, everyone wished for, everyone craved for. Their fond smiles told of the happy memories they had together.

The song progressed into steady beat of the piano and a hi-hat with the sound of violins entering the songs at their own quiet volume. The tenor broke into lyrics, pouring his emotions as his voice told the story of him and his beloved.

* * *

 _Donna toki demo omotte iru yo_

 _Aenai himo Every Time I Feel_

 _Ah_

* * *

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

Natsu hesitated, trying to word his words carefully. "You love me, yeah?"

Lucy snorted. "Well, _duh_. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"But…I heard you were having second thoughts about y'know… _us_ ," Natsu said haltingly.

* * *

 _Attaka na tenohira_

 _Kurumareta Heart and Soul_

 _Hanarezu ni koko ni aru_

 _Nanigenai yashashi ni meguri au tabi_

 _Subete wo dakishimeta kunaru yo_

* * *

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, an action that meant realization rather than confusion. "I love you, Natsu. I always will and you should know that. But then I thought…" Lucy's eyes lowered to Natsu's scarf. "I thought about if I couldn't protect you. Or if you'd get bored of me."

"That's what that was about?" Lucy looked to see the relieved eyes of her husband. "Geez, I thought you were going to say you didn't think you loved me or something," Natsu sighed. He looked at her with a firm expression. "Lucy Dragneel, I will _never_ get bored of you, you hear me? _Never_. I only want you and I will only love you." At Lucy's silence, he looked slightly crestfallen. "Don't you believe me?"

Lucy nodded slowly. "I _do_ , Natsu," she whispered. "I trust you. But what if I—?"

"No more 'what if?'s, Lucy," Natsu cut in. Lucy looked up at him with a teary-eyed expression, and he smiled softly at her. "And no tears unless they're happy tears," he added. "This is the best day of our lives. It's you and me—"

"And Happy," Lucy added.

Natsu's smile widened. "And Happy," he put in, "for the rest of our lives. Not like it's any different than before."

"Except my last name changed," Lucy noted.

"You're a Dragneel now. Which means you have to live up to the name," Natsu cautioned.

Lucy laughed. "I think I can live up to it."

* * *

 _I Will – Be As One – kimi wo mamoritai_

 _Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito_

 _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_

 _Tatta ichido deatta kisekisa_

* * *

Natsu released Lucy and held up an arm to twirl her again before she spun back into the safety of his arms. "I'm getting pretty good at this," he said haughtily.

"Don't get too cocky there, sweetheart, or else you'll get burned," Lucy warned.

Natsu scoffed. "I'm a _Fire_ Dragon Slayer. I can't burn even if I wanted to," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

Lucy childishly stuck her tongue out him. "Jerk."

Natsu snorted and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. "Yeah. But I'm _your_ jerk from now on," he said.

" _My_ jerk, huh?" Lucy grinned. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

 _Hoshi tachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni_

 _Amatsubu yageta umi ni sosogu yo ni_

 _Futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete_

* * *

"Did you really mean what you said? About us finding our way back to each other?" Lucy asked, staring up at Natsu.

Natsu nodded, kissing Lucy's nose. "Of course I did. I can't lie in a church, and I can't lie in front of a bunch of people."

"Natsu, you're incapable of lying," Lucy remarked in a moment of mirth. However, it was quickly extinguished with something graver. "What if we can't though? What if we can't find our way back?"

"Lucy, look into my eyes and tell me what you see," Natsu instructed.

Lucy obeyed the demanded and searched eyes of the man before her. They were dead serious, fierce with protection, with love, for her. They were so unguarded as always. She could see every emotion that passed through him as if he had said them out loud. "I see you're telling the truth," she eventually answered.

"Let me tell you right now that I am not lying to you. I will always find my way back to you. Remember when I left for a year?"

Lucy nodded.

"And you were the first person I told I was leaving and the first person I came back to," Natsu said, kissing her cheek. "No matter what, we will always find our way back, okay? You're my North Star, remember?"

Lucy sniffed, giving him a smile. "Right. And you're my guiding fire. From now until the end of time."

"Always," Natsu corrected.

Lucy nodded. "Always," she agreed.

* * *

 _Honno sukoshi no surechigai sae_

 _Never Cry kitto uchiakete_

 _Ah_

 _Kimi ga daita yume ya_

 _Yomikake no honno tsuduki_

 _Koko he kite kikasete Say_

* * *

"I wonder if our Edolas versions get married," Natsu pondered aloud.

Lucy tilted her head, curious. "I don't know about that. I mean didn't Lucy Ashley try to beat up Fireball a lot?"

"Yeah, but he seemed to like her. He wasn't such a pansy when he was in that car of his," he pointed out.

She gave a puff of laughter. "I know. He did a complete one-eighty when he was inside his car. Kind of hot," she admitted.

Natsu frowned and his eyebrows slammed together. "He was hot to you?"

Lucy gave a little shrug. "Sure. Kind of sexy when he took control like that."

"I can be sexy too!" Natsu assured in comparison.

"Both of you are," Lucy soothed.

"But I'm the better one, right?"

"Natsu…"

" _Right?_ "

"Of course you are!"

Natsu looked satisfied with the answer, lowering his head into the crook of her neck while she buried her face into his chest. "Good," he said softly. "I want to be the only one you look at like that."

"You better not be thinking the other me is better than the original either," Lucy cautioned.

Natsu quietly chuckled. "How could I? The only Lucy I love and will ever love is the one in my arms."

* * *

 _Mada shiranu otagi wo atsumeru tabi ni_

 _Tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara_

* * *

Watching the two of them made you want to smile an infectious smile. You could not _not_ smile in the presence of either one of them. Both of them had those types of personalities where you just had to smile if you saw them.

Erza watched the two from her seat, keeping an eye on her two children at the same time. Aine was sitting next to Lance, talking to him in quiet tones. Erza was proud of Aine and approved of her relationship with Lance even if the two were only children. It seemed ever since Lance laid eyes on Aine she captivated him, and he never left her side—much to Aine's embarrassment. Mira was already planning the wedding, and Erza put in she would participate any and all cake tastings.

Erza's gaze shifted to her son. Oberon, or "Mystogan" as everyone called him, was different than his sister. While he was quiet just the same, it was not due to relative shyness. He was reserved, soft-spoken, and when he did speak, he spoke with such a maturity beyond his years. He reminded Erza of herself. But he reminded her of his father in many ways.

Erza shook her head, shoving back the thoughts as she watched Natsu and Lucy. They would be given the chance to be happy and she would ensure it would happen. She refused to have either suffer through the pain she endured. They deserved their chance at happily ever after.

They always did.

* * *

 _Ima –Be As One – shinjite mitai_

 _Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto_

 _Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou_

 _Kuyamanai kono unmei wo_

 _Teto teawase kanji au nukumori_

 _Mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi_

 _Sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara_

* * *

"If I had chosen to become a demon, what would you have missed about me?"

Lucy hummed in thought, stalling for time as Natsu twirled her. When the two of them returned their previous position of swaying in each other's arms was when she answered. "Well I _definitely_ wouldn't have missed you eating me out of rent money," Lucy teased.

Natsu grinned. "I bet you'd totally missed me warming up the bed," he figured.

Lucy scoffed. "Don't get to high and mighty. I only miss you when I'm cold."

"Which is always," Natsu pointed out smartly.

Lucy puffed her cheeks, trying to glare at the smug smirk on his face. "Whatever."

Natsu lightly laughed. "Oh c'mon, Luce. Don't be like that!"

"Oh? And what am I like?" Lucy asked with a hint challenging lilt in her voice.

"You have a tendency to care more about your looks, you love money more than you should, you get violent way too easily," Natsu tried to list.

Lucy scowled at him. "I'm glad you think so highly of me," she grumbled, glaring down at the floor.

"But," Natsu added, "you're the best healer I could have. And you're so nice. You're brave and strong—even if you don't feel like it."

Lucy lost her glare and a ghost of a smile was on her lips.

"You get really cute when you blush. You always try to cook for me when I come. Even if you aren't the best cook around"—Natsu's grin broadened at the written embarrassment and irritation on Lucy's face—"I still love it when you cook me food. You keep me grounded and make want to work harder and get stronger." His smile softened. "Lucy, look at me," he quietly demanded.

Lucy obeyed his order and looked at him. Her eyes shone with utter befuddlement and awe as he stared down at her. Natsu hummed, pleased. "You're just amazing, you know that? Not many Mages can do what you do. Even Yukino has admitted how much stronger you are than her. And I'm sure lucky to be married to someone so amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Lucy said back. "You can be stupid at times. And you're not as romantic as most guys—"

Natsu pouted and looked to the side in childish spite. "Who wants to be such a sap anyways?" he mumbled.

Lucy smiled largely at that. "— _but_ ," she added, amused, "you're always so brave and strong. We've faced so much together from our first mission, to Phantom Lord and Oración Seis…" She let out a laugh. "We've been to a parallel universe!"

"We tried to fight a dragon," Natsu recalled from their younger days. "You became a fish and then a falling star too! Remember Michelle?"

"And the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy remembered. "Then the whole thing with Eclipse and the Celestial Spirits. And the Etherious, and the Avatars, and saving the master, and—…" She sighed. "You've just always been able to face so much danger."

" _We've_ always been able to," Natsu corrected.

Lucy nodded in agreement, but looked a thoughtful. "You're just so powerful and can overcome everything and still smile. You are just so incredible."

"And so are you," Natsu insisted. "You're still strong after all you've faced. You're still with me after who I am." He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. "You love me and make me smile every second of the day. You're perfect."

Lucy shook her head. "We both know we're far from perfect," she retorted quietly.

"Maybe not," Natsu conceded, "but that's what I like. Being perfect is lame. You can't get any stronger, you can't really discover anything new about yourself, and you don't understand what losing is like to make winning so much better! When your imperfect, you can keep learning and growing."

"But being perfect means you'd beat Erza and Gildarts," Lucy pointed out.

Natsu shook his head. "Sure, I'd beat them. But then it'd be boring. I want to win against them when I've grown stronger, not because I was born perfect and could win against them any day."

Lucy smiled at him. "You really have grown, y'know," she admitted. "That was pretty deep. And you know what? I'm glad we're imperfect."

Natsu looked proud at Lucy's praise, kissing her forehead. "Even if we are, you're still perfect in my eyes," he murmured. "I love you, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes softened as she looked deep into the onyx eyes of her husband. "I love you too, Natsu," she whispered.

* * *

 _Haru to natsu to aki fuyu to_

 _Ikutsu mo no egao wo chiribame_

 _Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari_

 _Katarou_ _itsuka_

* * *

Mira watched the man she had practically raised and the woman she had consoled and advised as they whispered words she couldn't understand. Seeing those two in-love made her delighted. She could recount all the times she teased either one of them being a couple, only for Lucy to stutter and blush and for Natsu to be confused, brushing it off and asking for food; all the times Natsu would rush to her for advice about making Lucy happy; all the times Lucy would demand she help her pick out an outfit for her date with Natsu, and for Natsu to crash into her home, frantic about what to wear after Levy explained to him what he was required to do on a date; all the times the two would blush when they held hands and gave innocent kisses only for the guild to holler their approval and make a few innuendos.

Those two had been through what most couples could not handle. They fought together, side-by-side, defending the other when their partner needed it. When Lucy was in harm's way, Natsu was the first to go after her in a blind fit of rage. When Natsu was motion sick, Lucy help him feel better by allowing him to rest on her lap. Mira could even amusedly remember how nervous Natsu was when he decided to propose to her, making the guild so hot, Gray decided in a hurry to go on a mission on the mountains, and Wendy blew a jet stream of cool air to keep everyone from passing out from overheating.

Those two… They were not the average couple.

"You think he'll screw this up?"

Mira turned to see Laxus standing behind her seat, eyes set on the pair dancing. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Laxus glanced down at her, frowning. "He's impulsive."

"So is she," Mira countered.

"He's destructive."

"Her spirits can get a little out of hand when they want."

"He's a little dumb when he wants to be."

"She has her moments too." Mira furrowed her eyebrows—something that was foreign for most to see in comparison to her constant smile—and eyed him curiously. "What brought this up?"

Laxus sighed and settled down in the seat next to his wife. "I only want the best for those two," he confessed in a low murmur, making sure no one but Mira could hear him. "They deserve only the best."

Mira placed a gentle hand on Laxus' hand and smiled. "Well of course they do. And haven't you noticed how much they've changed?" At Laxus inquiring eyebrow, Mira began to explain: "Natsu's still impulsive, but he's learning to think things through a little bit more. Lucy has been acting a little more on instinct rather than plotting it out too much. And they both admitted their feelings to each other." Her smile widened. "I think they've gotten a bit smarter too."

It was rare to see Laxus smile. He was not a person who would smile as a welcoming or in general. He usually had a constant thoughtful frown on his face, and his eyes looked as if they were someplace else or they were most often closed. But Mira had seen Laxus' smile more times than anyone else. And she witnessed his lips twitch into a small grin, eyes soft as he gazed at her. "Yeah, they have," he admitted. "They've made Fairy Tail proud."

Mira nodded. "What else can we expect from the son of a dragon and the daughter of Celestial Mage?"

* * *

 _I Will – Be As One – kimi wo mamoritai_

 _Stay With Me Aishiteru_

 _Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara_

 _Ah… Wow…_

* * *

Gajeel was the only one who was not surprised when Natsu decided to date Lucy, then propose to her. No, he had not been surprised one bit. It was logical really. He could smell the disgusting scent of arousal coming from Natsu or Lucy at times when the two entered the guild together. He caught the quick glances Natsu would give Lucy when she was not looking, and he saw the small blush he would get when Lucy would fret over him. It was amusing, really, to see a powerful Dragon Slayer reduced to a nervous boy.

Metalicana taught Gajeel all dragons—male and female—had a mate somewhere in the world. Sometimes a dragon of three hundred years of age could mate with a dragon only of one hundred years because they both knew they were supposed to be mates. It was weird, and Gajeel would silently admit to that. Having a mate was something neither he nor Natsu thought about. Both were too busy training, too busy looking for their foster fathers—though Gajeel would never declare he was searching for Metalicana—and too busy going on missions and fighting. When Gajeel was first introduced to Fairy Tail, he had been fooled like everyone else to believe Lucy and Natsu were good partners, but nothing more. They were merely good friends, teammates, guildmates, family, but nothing close to lovers. The last term was only used as simple teasing, but was never taken seriously.

But Gajeel's opinion changed as he watched Natsu and Lucy's interaction.

Gajeel knew Natsu was overprotective as Hell—it was something Gajeel noticed Natsu was to every Fairy Tail member. But it seemed Lucy was a different scenario. When she could not be at the Blossom-Viewing Festival, he noted how Natsu was upset. A guy that was always lively was just sitting there, watching everybody, but really thinking to himself, thinking about Lucy. Gajeel recalled how scolding Natsu would become over Lucy's wounds to the point of threatening to lock her in her apartment were she not more careful. He remembered how Natsu consoled Lucy, embracing her for who knows how long when Éclair died, when her father died, when Aquarius died, when he nearly died. He could even remember how Natsu was the first to approach Lucy after her first and utmost unfair defeat in the Grand Magic Games against Flare, how he stayed with Lucy in the infirmary after Minerva nearly killed her, and how Natsu was the first who wanted to rescue her during her capture.

It was clear Natsu found his mate—his _wife_.

And, privately, Gajeel was proud for him to accomplish such a thing.

He caught the bright scent of cherry blossoms and turned his head to see Levy nearing him. He gave her a nod. "What's up, Shrimp?"

Levy frowned at him. "Really? I still get that God-awful nickname after all this time?"

Gajeel simply shrugged. "Suits you," was his reply.

Levy rolled her eyes. "I don't get you sometimes," she admitted in a sigh.

At that, Gajeel showed her a fanged grin. "That's good. Because I don't get you either."

Levy scoffed, but still gave him a smile. "Mira and I have to get ready for the toasts, so don't destroy the place while we're gone, okay?"

Gajeel laughed his unusual laugh. "No promises, Shorty."

Levy puffed at her cheeks, but her irritation was drained away in one, long exhale. "Geez. You Dragon Slayers are a piece of work." She paused. She suddenly gave him a small smile. "But I guess that's what makes life exciting." Levy abruptly turned and walked away with him noticing the tiny blush on her cheeks.

Gajeel watched as she hurried over to Mira and the two began conversing in hushed tones he could still hear. Levy McGarden was mystery to him. She was knowledgeable and able to elaborate any crisis without flinching. But she could be shy as well. His appearance did not deter her, but little acts of affections seemed to make her vulnerable. Perhaps he could never understand her, but he liked it better that way. Discovering something new about her by taunting her, teasing her, bringing her on missions and training routines, was something that made everyday worthwhile.

Gajeel looked back to the couple before him. Natsu found a person who he would continue to discover new things about. He found the person who he could understand and not get at all. He found his mate. He found his wife.

And hopefully, Gajeel would find that same thing.

* * *

 _Ima –Be As One – shinjite mitai_

 _Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto_

 _Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou_

 _Kuyamanai kono unmei wo_

 _Teto teawase kanji au nukumori_

 _Mitsume au tabi umareru yasuragi_

 _Sore ga eien Only Shine kisurika kara_

* * *

The song ended with a piano solo that was the release of emotions from the tune. For a moment, Lucy and Natsu stilled, lost in the gaze of the other, before the lights faded in and a flood of applause awoke them from their stupor. Lucy looked around, blinking, until she looked back at Natsu with a smile on her face. "Wow. You didn't even mess up once," she teased.

Natsu grinned smugly. "See? Told you I wouldn't!" His eyes softened as he leaned in and gave her a short kiss. Natsu pulled her into a hug, resting his jaw on top of her head and releasing a deep, warm breath that massaged her scalp. "I didn't want to screw this day up for us. I wanted us to have the best memories of today."

Lucy sighed into his chest. "Oh, Natsu…"

"Alright, alright, you two, break up the love fest!" came a taunting demand.

Lucy chuckled as Natsu scowled, letting go of Lucy to see Gray making his way toward them with his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of them and grinned. "Sorry, but I don't want to see you two all lovey and crap. We still have a reception to run," he reminded them.

Natsu opened his mouth for a sharp retort when Lucy intercepted him with an understanding smile toward Gray. "Yeah, sure. Let's go Natsu," she commanded, dragging the Fire Dragon Slayer away from Gray. "No fighting, remember," Lucy murmured under her breath.

"I wasn't going to fight him," Natsu insisted as he matched pace with her. "But, man, was he askin' for it."

Lucy ignored his comment and took a moment to look around to see how their work turned out. Akane Resort was known for its casino, its hotel, its restaurant, and the giant amusement park to keep guests entertained for a weekend stay. However, it was also built with a large ballroom used for extravagant celebrations. The floors were polished light hardwood. The walls were an elegant dark sandy color with Perench doors leading out to a patio that oversaw a luxurious garden. From inside, anyone could see the blushing skyline and the restless sea reflecting the fading sunlight.

Circular tables had been set up with pristine white table covers with dark-wooded chairs, all of which surrounded the cleared dance floor. The chairs were with seat cushions in the alternating pattern of pink and gold respectively. On each table was a tall glass vase filled with the healthy flowers of either pink carnations, golden daffodils, white roses, or cobalt Siberian squill—all with ferns—while a few small candles placed in old jars to light the table. Lucy and Natsu walked to their table, a sweetheart table at the head of the room. It differed from shape, going for a small rectangle rather than a circle. It kept the same white covering, but the centerpiece used at every table was broken up into smaller vases filled with an assortment of each flower. Laki had carved them a small sign reading "Mr. & Mrs." while Reedus had painted it with their guild marks on their respective side.

Natsu chivalrously pulled Lucy's chair out for her and, for a moment, she eyed him warily. He looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," Lucy sighed as Natsu scooted her in before sitting in his own seat. "I thought you were going to pull the seat from me or something."

Natsu chuckled. "I wouldn't do that to you." A very serious look overcame him all of a sudden with a frown and furrowed eyebrows. "You already noticed it anyways. I'd have to do it when you'd least expect it."

"Natsu!"

"C'mon, Lucy! You know I'm kidding!" Natsu laughed, swinging an arm around her shoulder. He rubbed his cheek against hers. "I love you, Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy hummed as she turned Natsu's face to stare at her. "And I love you too, Natsu Dragneel," she murmured softly.

Before the two could sink into another warm kiss, loud clinking interrupted not only them but also the entire room. The culprit of it was a smiling Gray standing up from his table while everyone else was seated. He was holding up a Champagne glass filled with a white wine Cana had insisted they get for the celebrations. Frizzante Prosecco was what she told them was the name—a sweet yet dry-tasting wine a translucent watered-down honey color with little bubbles showing.

"I hope you guys are having a good time," Gray started. "It was a little difficult pulling this whole thing together, but it happened. Even if it was for Natsu of all people."

The audience laughed. Natsu scowled, and Lucy murmured soft assurances to him while giving Gray a discreet grin.

"So you may not know me, but I'm Gray. I'm the idiot's Best Man actually—"

Natsu growled, ready to stand from his chair. "Are you askin' for a fight?"

"Natsu! Please don't do this now," Lucy whispered, sending him an imploring look. "I don't want to start a fight."

Natsu looked at Lucy and stopped bristling. He sighed out his irritation and held Lucy's hand tightly, glaring at Gray with eyes full of warning.

Gray scratched his cheek. "Where to begin? Well, I knew Natsu ever since he first came to the guild back in X777. And he was a real pain in the ass to be honest," he remarked, smirking at Natsu.

Another burst of laughter, and Natsu bristled once more, only to be calmed by Lucy once again.

Gray carried on: "He was always looking for someone new to fight. Even fought Gildarts and Erza all the time. And especially me. I have to admit that sometimes the fights were stupid ones. But we always had Erza to straighten us out."

Erza gave Gray an approving nod.

Gray's face turned somber, a look Lucy only witnessed a few times when he was dedicated to something. "As stupid as those fights at the guild might've been, we had fights outside of Fairy Tail that weren't so stupid. We fought against Phantom Lord." He grinned. "And we won."

"Damn right we did!" came a shout.

"We fought against Oración Seis and we won," Gray preached, earning more and more yells of consent. "Hell, we even fought against demons and here we all are, still standing and still fighting."

"You got that right! Fighting is manly!" Elfman shouted with Evergreen supporting his statement.

Gray nodded at them and his raven eyes flickered over the audience. "And through every fight, I've seen Natsu pull stunts that should've killed him. He fought hard for his friends, for Fairy Tail. I hate to say it, but he's gotten pretty strong. He'll never back down from the challenge given to him."

Natsu grinned proudly at the praise. "That's more like it," he said.

Lucy bumped his shoulder. "Don't get let that all get to your head," she teased.

"Natsu will fight for anything," Gray went on. "He made me see killing myself wasn't the way to honor my teacher's death. He wouldn't let Erza die at the Tower of Heaven. He refused to let anyone go and would do anything in his power to save him or her. And he especially fought for Lucy."

Lucy smiled shyly, ducking her head in embarrassment, while Natsu pulled her close to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He wouldn't allow her to revert back to her old life as a rich girl who couldn't use any magic," Gray said. "Natsu wouldn't stand for it when she was kidnapped. He was the first to go after her and bring her back. When the problem with Zentopia and the Infinity Clock happened, Natsu was willing to do anything to get Lucy back and was there to catch her when she fell from the sky with the rest of the scattered pieces from the Infinity Clock. Even when the Grand Magic Games went down, he was by her bedside when he could."

It was Natsu's turn to feel embarrassment. A pink blush crept onto his cheeks and he averted his eyes onto the table. Lucy softly chuckled and ran a hand through his unkempt hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You were always my loyal dragon," she murmured. "You couldn't let me down, even for a second."

"A dragon will always protect the princess," Natsu whispered back, staring into her tender chocolate eyes. "And I will always be there to protect you."

Gray spoke: "Natsu may have had his stupid moments, and we may have had stupid fights, but I can say that I _know_ that idiot fought for Lucy time and time again and he will _always_ win no matter what. It doesn't matter who the opponent is. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of Fairy Tail!"

To that, everyone cheered. Natsu backed-up Gray's statement in a loud yell, and Lucy shouted with him too.

So"—Gray raised his glass as a gesture for others to do the same, and everyone, including Natsu and Lucy, did the same—"a toast to Flame Brain! An idiot who finally landed a girl and will always fight for her and win! To Natsu!" he shouted.

"To Natsu!" came the resounding chorus and, with it, the clinking of glass.

Lucy took an experimental sip of her celebratory wine while Natsu took a small sip of his, eyes locked on the Ice Mage who finished his sip and approached their table. "Nice speech for a stripper," Natsu commented with a grin.

Gray grinned back. The two locked hands as they had done before, a gesture that symbolized their friendship. "It wasn't easy. Saying nice stuff about you never is easy," he joked. "But I guess it came out alright."

"It was a lovely speech, Gray," Lucy praised.

Gray let go of Natsu's hand to put down his glass to give Lucy a tight embrace. "Don't get too emotional during this, okay?" he whispered in her ear. "Smile, Lucy. You always look better when you smile."

Lucy sniffed and laughed as Gray gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I got it, I got it. Thanks, Gray," she appreciated.

Gray nodded at her, picked up his glass, and walked back to his table where a proud Juvia and Gary were waiting.

Lucy smiled gently at the quaint scene as Gray gave Juvia a feathered kiss on the lips and took Gary into his open arms before settling down. "Gray's grown a lot, huh?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"I guess," Natsu said nonchalantly. "I'm glad he finally settled down with Juvia. She even started calling me her 'Love Rival' whenever Gray and I got picked for a mission together. And she wasn't subtle about it."

"I guess not," Lucy supposed. "But now she has Gary and Gray. They're all a family now."

Natsu looked at Lucy longingly. "That could be us too, right?"

Lucy averted his eyes to the table and tried to withdraw her grip from his hand. "Natsu…" she sighed.

Natsu kept their hands interlocked and forced Lucy's eyes to meet his with a delicate hand. He gazed at her firmly. "I only want to start a family with _you_ ," he insisted. "I only want _you_ to my kids' mom. No one else."

"I know," Lucy said, "but—"

"Maybe not right now," Natsu interrupted, "but someday?"

Lucy looked at the hopeful eyes of her husband and sighed again, relaxing her tense shoulders. "Yeah. Someday," she relented.

Another clinking interrupted the return of conversation. The murmurings faded into silence with all eyes turning to the Take-Over Mage and the Solid-Script Mage standing from their seats with matching bright smiles on their faces.

"Hello, everyone! Levy and I would like to make a toast in honor of the bride, Luce Heartfilia! Oh, sorry. Lucy _Dragneel_!" Mira announced to the guests in her naturally sweet voice.

Levy nodded her head. "Well I'm Levy, Lucy's Maid of Honor," she introduced.

"And I'm Mira, Lucy's Matron of Honor," Mira chimed in.

"And we want to give a unison toast," they proclaimed.

Levy started off. "We may not have known Lucy all our lives, but ever since she came to the guild, it was as if she was always a part of Fairy Tail and a part of our lives."

"I still remember when Lucy first joined the guild," Mira picked up. "Natsu brought her back to the guild, and she was instantly in the midst of another guild brawl. And our guild isn't exactly the most passive guild out there. Gray asked her for her underwear because he was out of clothes and she gave him a kick."

The room chuckled in addition with an amused Natsu, an embarrassed Gray, and a blushing Lucy.

"She seemed so determined to be the best mage she could be in Fairy Tail," Levy told. "But I remember her not being too open to the idea of having Natsu and Happy as partners. And when she came back from her first mission with those two, she was complaining about the loss of rent money."

Natsu laughed along with the crowd. Lucy buried her face in Natsu's shoulder in burning embarrassment, trying to drown out the laughter.

"Oh I remember that too," Mira said. Her cerulean eyes softened into something akin to solemnity. "I also remember learning of how trapped Lucy was as a child. She was never able to be as free as she is today. She ran away from home so she could follow in her mother's footsteps as a mage."

"She started her own book," Levy put in. "Everyday, she grew stronger and stronger. She made friends with her spirits and understood what it meant to be in Fairy Tail." Levy paused and smirked at Lucy. "But she was definitely was in denial about Natsu for who knows how long!"

Natsu shot Lucy a smirk while she snuggled closer to him, trying to hide herself as everyone added his or her own opinions to the matter.

Mira laughed. "Oh, I recall several times bringing up the possibility of her and Natsu becoming a couple. And every time, she would deny it. She can be as stubborn as Natsu at times."

"But you know, Mira? There were a lot of guys going after Lucy," Levy mentioned.

Mira nodded. "Oh yes. Lucy had many men falling for her throughout her years." She smiled. "But none of them could give her what Natsu gives her right now. No matter the circumstances, Natsu will always love her."

"He sneaks into her bed," Levy added. "Though I guess she doesn't have to worry about kicking him out if he tries it."

"He cherishes her," Mira listed.

"Sends a rainbow sakura down the river when she's sick," Levy remarked, winking at Natsu as he avoided the glare of Makarov.

"He's always the first to go after her when she is in danger."

"He was sure to help her out when she needed rent money."

"And he respects her and will always be there to help her when she falls."

Levy sighed. "He's the perfect guy for our Lucy."

"And our Lucy deserves nothing less than perfect," Mira added.

"So a toast to Lucy!" the two woman trilled, holding up their glasses. Everyone did the same with a grinning Natsu and blushing Lucy raising their glasses. "Here's to the girl who stole Natsu's heart! To Lucy!"

"To Lucy!" was the echoing shout.

After Natsu took a sip of his drink and set down his glass, he stroked Lucy's hair, resting his chin on top of her head. "Oh c'mon, Lucy! That was funny!"

"Shut up!" Lucy mumbled.

Mira and Levy approached the table with their glasses, eyeing Lucy with gazes full of laughter. "My, my. It seems we gave the perfect toast if Lucy is embarrassed," Mira tittered.

Levy smiled brightly. "But we love you, Lu. And we meant every word of it."

Lucy removed herself from Natsu's shoulder to look at them both with a soft smile and shimmering eyes. She stood up, reaching over the table to pull the two of them into a hug. "You two are too much sometimes," she laughed.

Mira and Levy hugged back briefly and released her. "We know," they answered.

While Mira moved to give Natsu and embrace, Levy turned to Lucy and leaned in closer. "I think you two are lucky to have each other," she whispered to Lucy. "Never let him go."

Lucy nodded. "You don't have to worry about that."

After Levy gave Natsu a quick embrace and kiss on the cheek, the two women grabbed their glasses and walked away to their respective partners. Natsu turned to Lucy. "I think I'm more lucky to have married you than you are for me," he said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Well, you could've chosen any of those guys, right?" Natsu recalled. "Like Loke or Dan or really any guy you wanted, but you still went with me." He looked at her with his eyebrows together and a frown adorning his face, something uncharacteristic for him. "Why not any of them?"

Lucy hummed her laughter and caressed Natsu's cheek with a gentle hand. She stared into his eyes lovingly. "It's easy," she replied. "None of them could do what Mira and Levy listed. None of them could be my fire dragon and have my back everyday like you."

"But—"

"Hey! Don't get all doubtful after you just talked me out of being doubtful!" Lucy teased, earning sheepish grin from Natsu. "Come _on_ , Natsu. You have my back always. I'll always believe in you no matter what. And you'll always believe in me, yeah?"

"Of course I will," Natsu murmured, taking his hand to grasp Lucy's own. "Always."

"Alright, brats! Time to listen up!" The whole room turned to see Makarov in the center of the dance floor, setting the whole room with a serious dark-eyed stare.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Wait, Gramps is giving a speech too?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he is. We went over this." At Natsu's scratching his cheek, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You can't remember, can you?"

"Sorry?" Natsu apologized in the tone of a question. "But I remembered how to dance! That counts as something!"

Lucy sighed, leaning against Natsu. "You idiot," she breathed.

Makarov began his speech, standing tall and proud. "I've been the third master of Fairy Tail for some years now," he began. "And I've been in this guild since I was born. I always knew Fairy Tail was never a normal guild. But we are a guild who will always support their family."

"Got that right, old man!"

"You said it, Gramps!"

Other appreciative shouts flooded in at Makarov's words. Natsu added on with a large grin, and Lucy smiled at the master.

"Fairy Tail has stood against many enemies," Makarov continued. "Some of our family even turned into the enemy, but we always forgave them and let them back into Fairy Tail with their sins washed away. At one point, we are at the bottom for all magic guilds, but we came back on top. When one of us is in danger, we will all face it together no matter what. Because we are Fairy Tail!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd and applause began to fill up the reception hall, all directed toward the third master. When Makarov raised a hand for silence, the cheers and clapping diminished almost instantly. "We form bonds no one can understand," he carried on. "We will always help out those who will need it. And we will fight until the bitter end." He turned to Natsu and Lucy, a benevolent smile on his lips as he looked at them. "And these two before me have faced many of the hardships that Fairy Tail endured together.

"They have showed the true meaning of Fairy Tail, not by those guild marks on their bodies, but by their spirit and passion they have poured into this guild. They have proven over and over again about how much they care for Fairy Tail, and how much they love one another. I could not be more proud to say I am the master of a guild with such a supportive family and such a destined pair of mages."

Makarov raised his hand in the air with only his index finger pointing skyward with his thumb while the rest of his fingers curled into his palm. "Let us never forget who we are! Let Natsu and Lucy remember they have Fairy Tail as a family and many friends who will be there for them in any times of need. To Natsu and Lucy!" he toasted.

"To Natsu and Lucy!"

Fairy Tail members and Lucy's spirits raised their hand in the same way as Makarov while others raised their glasses to the toast. Lucy took a celebratory sip of her wine with Natsu looking at the approaching master proudly. "Thanks for that, Gramps," he appreciated.

Makarov nodded. "You two have earned this, my boy. I'm sure Igneel is proud of you," he assured.

Natsu reached his hand over the table to give Makarov a firm shake. "I know he would be," he answered honestly. "And I'm going to live everyday making him proud."

Lucy set down her glass to stand from her chair to walk around the table. She stood in front of Makarov with an affectionate smile. "Thank you, Master," she said, voice full of gratitude.

Makarov returned the smile, using his magic to levitate himself so he could embrace her. "I love all of you brats," he murmured.

"Um, Master?"

"Hm?"

Before Lucy could say a word, Natsu's seething voice barged in. "What do you think you're doing, Gramps?" he growled.

Lucy laughed forcefully. "I don't think you're touching my back, Master," she acknowledged.

Makarov barked his laughter, patting Lucy's bottom a few more times. "Oh get in the spirit, you two! Got to have some fun at a reception!"

" _Gramps!"_

Makarov dismissed Natsu's anger and Lucy's twitching eyebrows with a laugh, releasing Lucy from his hold and floating back down to the floor. "Never thought I see the day Natsu of all my children would get married," he admitted.

"Between you and me, neither did I," Lucy joked.

Natsu crossed his arms and frowned. "Hey! You're the one who said 'yes'," he recalled to her.

"But," Makarov interrupted, looking at Lucy, "I'm glad he chose you. Someone who can keep him in line, and yet still be able to understand his point of view." He grabbed her hands. "Take care of him, my dear."

"I will," Lucy agreed.

"And please make sure he doesn't destroy any more villages!" Makarov cried. "I don't know if I can take all that paper work that comes in after you two get back from a mission!"

Natsu looked indignant. "Why warn her? She does as much damage as me sometimes!" he pointed out. However, his words went ignored.

"I can't be sure I can prevent him, but I'll try my best," Lucy promised.

Makarov nodded. "Good." After giving a kiss on both of Lucy's hands, he picked up his glass and sauntered away where a frowning Porlyusica, a bubbly Master Bob, and a few other guild masters waited for him.

As Lucy sat back down, Natsu frowned at her. "It's not _always_ my fault, y'know," he muttered. "And Gray and Erza do plenty of damage on missions."

"Yeah, but, when its just Happy and us, you do plenty of damage on your own," she reminded, poking his cheek. "But that's okay. If you weren't destructive, you wouldn't be my Natsu."

Natsu shrugged. "Guess not," he figured. "Y'know, you can get just about as destructive as me. But that's okay!" he quickly added when Lucy frowned at him. "Because that's what makes you my Lucy!"

Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck with a sly smirk. "I don't know if I want to be yours," she sighed.

Natsu hummed, placed his arm around her waist and quirked an eyebrow. "And why not?" he asked.

"Well for starters, I'm going to be out of food a lot faster living with you," she listed.

Natsu chuckled, kissing her cheek. "And then the two of us will go on more missions so we can get more money for food," he planned. "Face it, Lucy. You can't escape me."

"No, I can't," she admitted. "But I don't ever want to."

"Good," Natsu grinned. "Because I won't let you. I promise. And a dragon never breaks a promise."

"Oh, really? Neither do Celestial Spirit Mages," Lucy informed him. "Guess that means we're stuck with each other."

"And Happy," Natsu added.

"And Happy," Lucy laughed.

Another announcement interrupted the two. "Attention, ladies and gentleman, but at this time, dinner will be served," came the booming voice of Erza Scarlet. Everyone lifted themselves from their chairs and the air was filled with louder conversation as many moved to the buffet line.

Natsu perked up at that, his eyes lit up. "It's time for food now?" he asked excitedly.

Lucy breathed a laugh. "Yes, Natsu. It's time for food."

Natsu looked backed down at her, a troubled look befalling on his face. "Can I do something before we get food?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Sure. What is it?"

Natsu cupped Lucy's face by her cheeks and brought her close, diving into romantic kiss. Lucy responded with a moment, kissing him back with equal passion. The kiss ended when Lucy pulled away with a squeak, eyeing her husband with a stern, yet slightly unfocused look.

"Natsu! No touching my chest!" she scolded in a low whisper.

Natsu had the audacity to look sheepish by his actions, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his lap. "Sorry! I just…couldn't help it," he managed to say, tone full of apology and shame.

Lucy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered.

Natsu's head shot up and a serious look overcame his face. "Well we could always blow this place and go straight to the honeymoon," he suggested.

"Natsu!"

"What? You asked a question, and I answered!"

"It was _rhetorical_!" Lucy stressed in momentary irritation. She breathed it out of her and looked at the shamefaced Natsu with a small smile. "Sometimes, I really don't know what to do with you. You can be an idiot and the greatest guy in Earth Land at the same time."

"It's because I am amazing!" Natsu boasted. "But I'm only amazing because you're with me and make me amazing!"

Lucy's stare softened. "Natsu…"

Natsu stood from his seat, walked around to her side, and extended a hand toward his wife with a cheeky grin on his face. "How about some food now, Lucy? I'm getting _really_ hungry."

Lucy laughed as she took his hand and got out of her chair. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The two held hands as they made their way to their food, never straying to far from each other. They would always be like that, side-by-side. Even as they conversed with others, they wouldn't let go of each other. They were forever bound. They were forever linked.

Forever and always.


	6. A Night To Last Forever

**"Marriage is a dance between two people, to a song they hold in their hearts, whose melody at times be a whisper, yet never fades."**

 **-Lara Harris**

* * *

 **Summary**

A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!

* * *

 **A Very Fairy Wedding**

 _by_

 **Magnafeana**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **A Night To Last Forever  
**

* * *

A buffet-styled dinner was an idea brought up during planning. Lucy had pointed out how much Natsu ate and knew no matter how many servings they had, he would continue to eat until his stomach was plump and she knew their guests would not be able to eat that many courses. So Levy introduced the concept of a buffet in which everyone could pick out what they would like to eat and all heavy-eaters could be gratified. It was the greatest idea. Besides Rogue and Wendy and Laxus, Dragon Slayers were people who ate religiously. While Gajeel, Natsu, and Sting managed to scarf down much of the food provided, Lucy decided to get them food of their own element so they could be fully satisfied. Gajeel was gnawing a few rods of iron already while Natsu continued to eat the fire the chefs had made specifically for him. Like people said, Fairy Tail was not a normal guild.

A bar was thrown into the reception, an idea Cana excitedly approved. She and Bacchus were already sitting at the bar, challenging each other to do another shot of whatever type of strong concoction they brewed while the bartenders continued serve others, showing slight interest in who was winning the game. And when one has Mira as the one who would head all food, one has many food options for dinner. The food selections ranged from simple meals like roasted chicken and sides of mashed potatoes, but extended into complicated dishes that were recipes she had found from other countries. It seemed everyone was happy.

Meredy enjoyed feeding the youngest Fullbuster his meal, making Gary laugh more than he usual did. Juvia clung closer to Gray with Lyon still trying to make advances, and Gray looked like he could murder his adoptive brother. Laxus and Mira were immersed in conversation with Lisanna and Bixslow while Mystogan and Lance chatted over food and Aine silently ate. Kagura, Millianna, and Erza sat together with Erza laughing as Millianna tried to feed the blushing Kagura. Cheila and Wendy talked animatedly while Romeo looked neglected by his girlfriend. Gildarts was talking with Capricorn and Taurus while eyeing his daughter from afar. Ren and Sherry exchanged soft words with their young daughter already asleep in Sherry's arms. Gajeel spoke to Rogue and both of them had matching frowns, but their red eyes seemed content enough. Sting and Yukino sat together with Sting's arm lounging on the back of Yukino's chair and his lips whispering sweet nothings in Yukino's ear and making the woman blush, obviously abashed and enticed. Eve settled in-between Mary and Coco, providing as a great mediator between their sisterly rows. The Exceeds had all gathered at a table with Happy successfully able to give Charla food—that was not fish—and Pantherlily was preaching something to Lector and Frosch and the other Exceeds that had joined the reception.

As Natsu ate his fire at the table with Lucy going through her steak, someone they least expected to approach them came up to the table. It was Porlyusica.

Natsu glanced at her. "Hey old woman," he greeted with a mouthful of fire. "What do you want?"

Porlyusica looked unamused. "Insolent humans," she grumbled. "It seems like Fairy Tail is growing full of them," she commented with a glance in the direction of the children.

"Isn't that great?" Lucy smiled. "New mages for Fairy Tail is always a good thing! Our family is growing."

"Yeah! Means I have more opponents to fight," Natsu agreed as he swallowed his fire. He flashed them a wide grin. "Nothing gets me more fired-up than the thought of all the fights I'll be in."

Porlyusica's frown never changed. "Always fighting with you. Well try not to send them all to me. I'm sure Wendy can handle it. And I don't want to waste more time dealing with you humans." Her red eyes narrowed a fraction, analyzing Lucy. "Well you don't look any bigger. So I can assume you're not getting married due to _another_ human coming your way."

Lucy's eyes widened at the comment while Natsu scrunched his face in mere confusion. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he wondered.

Porlyusica's narrowed gaze shifted to him. "It's kind of surprising. I didn't think you would marry her unless she was pregnant."

At that, Natsu's eyes widened and he stopped eating. "W-What?" he stuttered.

" _I'm not pregnant!_ " Lucy exclaimed.

"I _know_ that, girl," Porlyusica snapped. "Just surprised it hasn't happened yet."

Natsu crossed his arms and frowned. "Well I _wanted_ to have sex with her, but every time I got close, people kept interrupting," he muttered.

"That makes more sense," Porlyusica murmured.

Lucy buried her head in her hands. "So embarrassing," she mumbled.

"Regardless," Porlyusica continued, "I came to say congratulations on the marriage to the both of you."

"Thanks," Natsu spoke, reverting back to eating his fire.

Porlyusica walked away, her cape swishing. It was unusual for a woman with such a dislike for humans—regardless that she was one—to even accept the invitation Natsu and Lucy extended to her for their wedding. When they approached her with her invitation, she had a broom ready and insults were already spouting from her mouth. However, Natsu had calmly stopped the broom from hitting him, and Lucy presented to her the invitation. The Healer looked none too surprised at all and took the invitation before stalking back into the house, muttering curses under her breath.

"You think she'll come?" Lucy had asked Natsu.

He had given her a lop-sided grin as they walked away. "Don't know. But if Gramps has anything to say about, she will."

And she did—something that made the pair elated.

As dinner progressed, Lucy finished before Natsu and chose to venture into the audience and mingle with the guests. Natsu broke off from eating to watch as his wife conversed with everyone around her. She first stopped by Mira to give the older mage an embrace, the two nonstop smiling as they chattered. Lance soon got up from his chair to give Lucy a hug. Natsu chuckled to himself at Lucy's surprise. Her face was too easy to read, even when she tried masking her emotions. Lucy hugged the youngest Dreyar back, pinching his cheeks and making him laugh.

"Lucy sure has grown up, huh?"

Natsu looked to his right to see Happy hovering next to him, angelic white wings spread out and flapping a few times to keep him in the air.

Natsu's lips twitched into a smile. "Guess so," he murmured.

Happy's tail twitched and he looked back at Lucy in worry. "Does that mean she doesn't need to be protected anymore?" he wondered aloud.

Natsu had thought the same when he watched her on missions. As she became stronger, she was not reliant on him. She was never too reliant on him in the beginning, but as she got into harm's way, she was able to get herself out without his aid anymore. Natsu tried to word his next words carefully. "Not too much anymore. I mean she didn't really need to be protected before. But I'm always going to be there when she does need a little help. And you'll be there too, right, little buddy?"

Happy then smiled. "Aye, sir!" he chanted in determination. "Lucy is really strong. But even strong people need help sometimes." He flapped his wings and took off, aiming directly for Lucy. Lucy was able to turn herself right before Happy rammed into her and caught him expertly in her arms before turning back to Mira as if nothing had happened. Happy snuggled close to Lucy's chest and closed his eyes with a soft smile on his face. Natsu could imagine the Exceed was purring in content.

It was not strange for Natsu to hear such a quote. He had heard it plenty of times from his fellow guildmates. Whilst Erza was a strong S-Class Mage, even she would need help on occasion. When facing Acnologia, none of the S-Class Mages could take upon the dragon by themselves. While some may have thought the idea of help was for the weak and asking it would damage their pride, Fairy Tail would enlist help no matter how "embarrassing" it was. The guild was prideful—that much was true—but when it came to innocent lives on the lines, pride was not a concern.

So Lucy was strong. It was no news to him. She was always strong to him. She could hold her own against any opponent and did her best no matter the circumstances. But when she lost hope, Natsu was there to help her see there was always hope.

Lucy looked up from her conversation with Mira and onyx clashed with chocolate. She waved at him and beckoned him with a finger and a silly grin. Natsu groaned as he got up from his seat and headed for her.

They were both strong. But that didn't mean they didn't need each other anymore. It only meant how much they could protect one another.

* * *

"The bride and groom will now cut their wedding cake!" Jason announced.

Natsu perked up at the announcement. "Finally!" he breathed. He looked at Lucy eagerly. "Can I—?"

" _No_ ," Lucy shot down.

Natsu looked crestfallen at her immediate response. "But I—!"

" _No_ , Natsu," Lucy stressed. "I love you, but _no_. We're cutting the cake with the special knife Erza gave us and that's final!"

Lucy took his hand and guided Natsu through the crowd, ignoring his deflated look. "But, Lucy… I promise I'll be careful this time," he vowed.

Lucy glanced at him, unconvinced. "Don't even go there, Natsu. I've heard that too many times for me to believe it anymore."

Natsu sighed, disappointed. The last few times he attempted to cut any of the sample cakes they were given, he managed to either light the whole cake on fire or burn the slice he tried too hard to cut.

" _I know you're strong, Natsu, but I don't think you can be as delicate as you think with your fire. Erza offered us a knife anyways. We'll use that."_

Back then, he understood Lucy's concern, but he was getting better at using his magic carefully. However, it seemed she was right—it was rather difficult for him not to burn anything. After the incident with pudding, Natsu had given up the thought of using his fire for anything fragile.

Lucy and Natsu arrived at a special table. It was segregated from the other dessert table because of the cake residing on it. The cake was an impressive seven layers. Rather than the traditional white cake, the pair had selected having half be Lucy's side and half be Natsu's side. On Lucy's half was variant shades and tints of blue frosting with chibi versions of her spirits and their respective keys. On Natsu's side was a variety of orange icing melding together in streaks. A large red dragon took up most of his side, jaw opened in the notorious Fire Dragon's Roar. On the top level of the cake was Lucy and Natsu's guild marks on their respective sides, coming together at the center to create a heart. The topper on the cake was the two of them grinning at the audience in their regular attire.

"It looks fantastic," Lucy breathed, eyeing the cake in appraisal.

Natsu was practically drooling. "Lucy, if I didn't love you, I think I'd love the cake right now."

"Don't worry. I already love the cake more than you."

Natsu looked at Lucy incredulously. "What? But—!"

"I only have this cake for the next twenty minutes, so let me love it before it all gets eaten," Lucy pleaded, staring at the cake with sparkling eyes.

Natsu shook his head—whether in amusement or weariness no one would know. "Fine, fine. Love the cake more than you love me," he muttered.

Erza approached the two of them with their carving knife. "Here you two are," she said, presenting the knife. When Natsu took it, and Lucy didn't respond, Erza gave Natsu an inquiring look.

Natsu frowned dejectedly as he explained: "She's in-love with the cake more than me."

Erza inclined her head in understanding and walked over to Lucy. She rested a hand on Lucy's shoulder, and Lucy turned to look at Erza. Erza nodded at her and whispered, "Love it while you can. You have Natsu for the rest of your life. This cake isn't going to last too long."

As Erza walked away, Natsu gave her a childish scowl. "We need to cut this cake now," he decided. "Let's go Lucy."

Lucy sighed as she placed her hand over Natsu's on the knife. "Geez. I have to say good-bye to my first love—"

Natsu coughed loudly.

" _Second_ love," Lucy corrected with a rueful smile. "Seems like such a waste… Couldn't we—?"

"No," Natsu cut in, moving his hand—along with Lucy's—to cut the cake. "No way you're loving a cake more than me."

Before Lucy had time to protest, Natsu began the process of cutting the first slice of cake with a steady hand. Lucy helped him a little, pressuring her hand on his as he sliced the other side of the cake piece. Natsu grabbed the server while Lucy picked up a nearby plate. Daintily, Natsu shifted the server underneath the server and transferred it onto the plate.

"Remember: I do not want cake on my face," Lucy reminded him.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Geez, Luce. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Lucy amended. "But you get questionable sometimes…"

Natsu set down the server and picked up a fork. "Sheesh! Have some faith in me, will ya?"

Lucy watched him warily as he got a piece of the cake on the fork and held it out to her. When she didn't move for several moments, Natsu frowned and lowered the fork. "I'm not pulling any pranks, I swear," he insisted. He raised the fork in front of her. "Eat. I can't eat until you do."

Lucy set him with a small glare before she hesitantly opened her mouth and allowed Natsu to feed her the piece of cake. Erza was correct when she insisted the pair had to get a cake from her favorite cake shop. It truly was sensational flavoring.

Lucy swallowed her piece and took the fork from Natsu, getting a piece of cake on the fork. Natsu opened his mouth expectantly—she could tell he was impatient to find out what it tasted like—but he did not expect Lucy's scheming smirk, nor did he speak his cheeks to be slobbered in cake.

The whole room roared with laughter as Lucy grinned triumphantly at the flabbergasted look on Natsu's face. "Lucy!" he cried.

She shrugged. "Sorry, but if you weren't going to do it to me, I had to do it to you."

Natsu's lips formed a grin. "Oh really?"

Lucy's eyes widened when Natsu grabbed the plate from her and scooped a glop of cake onto two of his fingers. "N-Natsu, let's think this through," she tried to reason.

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Think it through? When do I ever do that?" he asked her, eyes flashing with devious intent.

Lucy reeled back, stepping backwards with each step he advanced. "Well now would be a great time to start!" she implored. He took two steps closer and Lucy took two steps back. "Natsu—!"

She was unable to turn her head away in time when cake was smeared onto her nose and cheeks, earning a new wave of laughter from the gathered audience and boisterous laughter from her husband. Natsu removed his fingers, his work satisfying him, while Lucy could not help but to smile with him. "You're such a jerk," she remarked, taking a finger and wiping some of the frosting off her. She immediately wiped it on Natsu's nose, making him scrunch his face. "Now we match!"

Natsu chuckled. "Guess we do," he supposed. He licked his fingers clean of cake and hummed in content. "This is really good," he commented.

"I hope so. It's our wedding cake," Lucy joked.

Natsu pulled her in close to him, wrapping an arm around her waist while she played her arms around his neck. A deep rumbling sound came from his throat, almost like a cat growling in pleasure. Not a cat—a dragon. "I love it when you say 'our'," he murmured to her. He licked the cake off her nose, making her laugh. "Makes me really feel like we're together."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It's _our_ wedding."

"It's _our_ night," Natsu added.

"And this is _our_ mess," Lucy put in with a chuckle.

Natsu shrugged. "Well as long as its _ours_ , I don't think I mind too much."

Lucy reached up to give him a chaste kiss, grinning to him. "Let's just hope _our_ friends don't make a bigger mess than we did."

* * *

Dancing was next on the agenda. Traditional receptions—the receptions Lucy was obligated to attend as a young child—were filled with soft beats and slow swaying. The guests talked quietly to one another during the hour as a live orchestra performed and dancing pairs encircled the bride and groom. But that was a little too boring for a Fairy Tail wedding. The music was booming with the bass-line making the air vibrate and the guitars cutting through the air. The dances were not organized at all. There were no set moves, no specific dance patterns. It was all about feeling the beat. Lyra was able to provide a great vocal to a band made up of Celestial Spirits that were allowed to make an appearance due to the permission of their king. The songs had everyone on their feet and moving along, whether it was just tapping their foot or shaking their bodies.

Lucy stopped her dancing to see her nephew Mystogan sitting at his table by his lonesome. She shook her head in mirth and began to head towards him.

"Hey, Lucy! Where ya goin'?" she heard Natsu call.

"I'll be right back!" Lucy shouted to him, tossing the words over her shoulder.

Natsu followed her movements as she weaved into the crowd. But when his eyes saw her target, he grinned and returned to dancing.

Lucy broke free from the chaos of the dance floor and paused, watching Mystogan for a moment. He lived up to his name. The Mystogan of Edolas and of Fairy Tail was seldom seen, always hidden behind his cloak and mask, or was always away on a long mission. Mystogan's father was the same way as the Edolas counterpart. He was reclusive. He was never to open with anyone. Only Erza and Crime Sorcière saw his rare smiles. And only Erza knew of the father before the curse became the distinctive tattoo brandishing his face. But Mystogan was not able to witness anything with his father.

Lucy walked over to his table and settled in a seat beside him. He tore his eyes from the ceiling in order to greet her with his usual serious brown eyes and matching frown. "Hi Aunt Lucy," he greeted quietly.

Lucy's lips twitched into a smile. "Hey Mystogan," she helloed. "Any reason why you don't want to go out onto the dance floor?"

Mystogan shrugged, not bothering to respond.

Lucy leaned in closer and prodded his shoulder with a finger. "Hey, come on now. Your sister is out dancing," she reminded with a jerk of her head.

The two looked over in unison to spot Lucy's statement as fact. While Aine was not the type to go into situations that involved large people, she had a sunny smile on her face as she danced around with Lance twirling with her. Mystogan's eyes hardened at the sight, and Lucy could see him visibly tense from the scene. "Yeah. But she shouldn't be," he growled. "She'll get tired easily doing that."

"She's fine, Mystogan." Lucy laughed at Mystogan's unconvinced expression. "She is! Don't make that face! Your mother seems okay with Aine dancing."

Mystogan looked like he was struggling for a response, but chose to remain silent, his eyes shifting back toward the ceiling.

Lucy maintained her smile and offered him her hand. "Well since she's busy dancing with Lance, how about you dance with me?" she proffered.

Mystogan looked back at Lucy in mild confusion. "But Uncle Natsu—"

"He'll be fine without me," Lucy interrupted, assurance laced in her voice. "Besides, I want everyone to enjoy the wedding, not just us two. So what do you say? Want to dance with me?"

Mystogan stared at the hand for a few moments before he hesitantly took Lucy's hand and got out of his chair. He kept his grip on Lucy's hand as she led him onto the dance floor. It was difficult maneuvering through the thick crowd of people. It seemed Cana and Bacchus had joined in on the merriment and was moving against each other with drunken smiles and blushes only brought out by booze. Hibiki and Jenny moved in sync to a dance that was familiar, yet something no one could directly place. Plue and Pyxis were spinning around with Gary and Meredy. It was more interesting seeing the two dark-haired Dragon Slayers dancing with their female partners, Rogue with a girl from Mermaid's Heel. Both looked slightly awkward, but Gajeel's red eyes betrayed his happiness. Sting and Yukino were together as usual. Sting danced around Yukino with absurd dance moves and Yukino laughed so hard tears came into her eyes.

Lucy led Mystogan to the center of it all where Natsu was dancing with Asuka. Natsu paused to grin down at Mystogan and moved to ruffle the boy's hair. "Looks like someone came to join the party," he said.

Lucy nodded. "Yep!" She took Mystogan's hands. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

The genre of music transition from heavy bass to a light folksy rock with two fiddles starting off the outlandish introduction. A bold bass picked up the tune with drums supporting it and the fiddles picked up the pace, creating the steady rock beat. The crowd began to dance accordingly. Asuka attempted to twirl Natsu while Lance and Aine grabbed hands and spun around. Kagura blushed as a man from Sabertooth caught her hand and twirled her. Millianna seemed to assimilate with Quattro Cerberus and caught their attention with her dancing. Loke grabbed Aries and the two began a dance with Aries blushing and Loke smiling gently at her. Capricorn was getting dragged into a dance with Laki. Cheila was suddenly in the arms of Eve. Lyon had his hands on Coco's waist and slowly brought her into the grove of dancing Meredy lifted up Gary, causing him to show a smile. Mira and Laxus had their hands intertwined, inventing new moves as the music carried them. And even Libra joined the fray as Taurus danced with her, his eyes filled with hearts and his mouth slightly drooling.

At first, Mystogan looked reluctant to dance, awkwardly moving along with his aunt Lucy. Mystogan eventually felt the beat, moving his body along as Lyra started the lyrics. Lucy laughed as she spun around with him. She caught a glimpse of the corners of Mystogan's lips twitching once, twice, thrice, until he showed a half-smile. Natsu glanced over at Lucy and Mystogan to see the two of them laughing at each other as they pulled off goofy moves. He grinned at the two of them before returning to his dance with Asuka.

Makarov watched the dancing from afar with Porlyusica by his side. He took a sip of his drink, his eyes never leaving the floor. Such a party like this was the grandest in Fairy Tail history. Mira and Laxus' wedding hadn't been too big. Even though Mira loved Fairy Tail, she and Laxus had agreed on a quiet wedding with only Makarov, Lisanna, Elfman, and Porlyusica as their witnesses to their momentous occasion. The guild had been shocked about their marriage, but threw a huge party to celebrate their union. But Lucy and Natsu had decided they wanted everyone—Fairy Tail and non-Fairy Tail members—to be invited to their wedding. It was extravagant like all Fairy Tail parties. It was still surprising to him that not one brawl had come out—though several arguments were dangerously close to turning into a fight.

Porlyusica finally spoke. "As much as I despise you humans, I admire Fairy Tail. Especially those two," she remarked.

Makarov turned his head in mild surprise by the comment. "Why do you say that?" he wondered, watching her carefully.

Porlyusica looked over at him with indifferent red eyes, her practiced frown still in place, but she looked different. She did not look as cold-hearted and irritated as she was normally. But the emotion she displayed was unreadable. "A human boy who had nothing in his life except for a scarf to remember the father he lost and fire to remember the magic he was taught. A human girl who had everything, but declined it all with only a set of keys as a reminder of her magic and her reflection as a reminder of the mother she allegedly lost. A girl of light, a boy of darkness. The demon and the angel." She gave a snort. It sounded amused rather than derisive. "Strange for such humans to meet."

"A demon brother to the darkest mage on Earth Land is married to a girl of the stars," Makarov said. "I guess you're right. It is strange."

Another presence slid into a seat beside them, emerald eyes gleaming in happiness. "I wouldn't say strange," Mavis cut in. "More like destined."

Makarov raised an eyebrow. "'Destined'?" he echoed.

Mavis nodded. "Mm-hmm. By my calculations, their meeting wasn't just by accident because he had a hunch Igneel would be in Hargeon or because she was looking to buy more keys. All of it was destined."

Makarov took another sip of his drink while Porlyusica answered, "And how do you know this, First Master?"

Mavis laughed as if the question itself was amusing. "Easy. As Fairy Tail's Tactician, I'm able to calculate all possibilities and use them in combat. But I'm able to calculate the odds in other categories. And no matter what possibilities arise, they all lead to Lucy and Natsu meeting at Hargeon. It's simply destiny."

Makarov downed the rest of his drink and sighed after he swallowed. His eyes traveled to the two newly-weds, watching them dance with Asuka and Mystogan. "Well if it's fate or destiny or luck or by accident, it doesn't matter. I just pray they get their 'happily ever after'."

* * *

"Lucy!" Lucy turned her head to see Mira smiling at her. "It's time for the bouquet and garter toss!" she trilled.

Lucy froze and could feel Natsu's fanged grin. She swallowed. "Mira, are you s—?"

"Attention, everyone! It's that time again to see who will be the next couple to get married!" Mira announced, causing the music to halt abruptly and everyone to look at her with curious eyes. "Time for the bouquet and garter toss!"

The audience cheered their excitement while Gary looked around, confused about the sudden applause. As the floor began to clear, Lucy turned to see Natsu's plotting eyes and scheming grin. She raised a tentative eyebrow, eyeing him uneasily. "What's with the grin?" she asked, backing away a little as he leaned closer.

Natsu shrugged, but his grin was unfaltering. It was as if he knew something she didn't. "I'm just excited, that's all," he said nonchalantly. But his eyes spoke something different than his tone.

"Really? Why so?" Lucy questioned, trying to keep her tone neutral. However, she heard it wavering into anxiety.

Natsu suddenly pulled her close, their noses touching and his warm breath powdering her face. Lucy got lost in the endless pools of onyx that she didn't see Natsu's grin turn anything but friendly. "No reason. Just really excited," he breathed. He leaned an inch more and pressed her into a warm kiss. Before Lucy could respond, Natsu released her, taking a few steps back with triumph in his eyes at Lucy's dazed look. "Lucy, your face got all weird again," he teased.

Lucy snapped out of her trance to glare at her husband. "Yeah! Because of you!" she growled.

Natsu laughed loudly. "Not my fault you look funny after I kiss you," he said as he walked away.

Lucy clenched her fists. It was infuriating and also a little exciting when he teased her. He made her want to punch him and kiss him at the same time. But she more wanted to punch him for the comment than kiss him at the moment.

"Here's your bouquet, Lucy!" she heard Mira say to her.

Lucy took the bouquet presented to her and gave Mira a grateful smile. "Thanks Mira." The bouquet was not the same one that traveled down the aisle. The tossing bouquet was filled with red roses and pink carnations to represent the color of Lucy and Natsu's guild marks.

Mira waved off the appreciated. "No problem, Lucy."

"I don't know who wants the bouquet more: Levy or Juvia," Lucy admitted in a sigh.

Mira laughed. "Don't worry. Lisanna is hoping to catch it too. And I know several others who are determined to catch it."

The information caused Lucy to sigh again. "Oh great," she grumbled. "I should've asked the girls not to start a fight rather than worry about Natsu."

Mira led Lucy to the center of the dance floor where a pack of women waited for her, their eyes gleaming in determination and their hands ready.

"Juvia is going to win this!" Juvia declared loudly. "She _will_ marry her beloved Gray!"

Lisanna snorted, but her eyes were filled with competitive spirit. "Don't get too cocky, Juvia. I'm sure I'm going to catch it."

"So a friendly challenge?" came Erza's calm voice. "I see. Then I guess I shall join as well. _Requip!_ " Light formed around Erza's figure, causing her to go momentarily naked. The golden formed clothes around her and evaporated within moments. Erza stood proud in her Flight Armor, spinning her short swords expertly.

Lucy's eyes widened. " _Erza!_ What are you _doing_?" she exclaimed.

Erza looked at her with a resolute smile. "If this is a formal challenge, I want to do the best I can do. In my Flight Armor, I will be able to capture the bouquet before anyone else."

"Don't think you're the only one who can change into a cat!" Lisanna called. " _Animal Soul: Cat!_ " Within moments, Lisanna appeared with cat ears and a twitching tail, her hands transformed into the paws of a feline with sharp claws extended. "Sorry to say this, Erza, but even you won't get in my way!"

Cheila grinned, clenching her fists. "No way! _I'm_ going to win this!"

Wendy gave Cheila a confident smirk—something she had perfected over the years. "Don't count on it! You're not the only one who can control the skies!"

Lucy's jaw dropped. "Wendy, Cheila, not you too!" She slapped her palm on her forehead. "This is going to be more trouble than I thought," she muttered to herself.

"Alright, Lucy!" Mira said, "Time to turn around!"

Lucy obliged to the command, but she could still hear the proclamations of victory. It was tradition for the bride to throw her bouquet and, as folklore had it, the woman who caught it was next in line for matrimony. Natsu had called the tradition "dumb", claiming no flower could be the reason a woman would be married next. Lucy had explained while it was only a myth, it seemed many woman who caught the bouquet did end up getting married. While Natsu continued to think it was not a tradition worth following, once Mira explained to him the garter toss, he seemed more than ready to have the bouquet toss incorporated into the wedding.

Perverted Dragon Slayer.

"I'm going to spin you around now, alright?" Mira murmured in her ear.

Lucy nodded and was spun three times and abruptly stopped, nearly fumbling over her footing.

"Now on the count of three, toss the bouquet," Mira instructed.

Lucy nodded once more.

"One… Two… Three!"

At the number, Lucy lifted her arms of her head and let go of the bouquet. Already the sounds of women rushing to catch filled her ears until the noise suddenly stopped. Curious—and a little dizzy—Lucy turned around to see a confused Levy staring down at her arms with Lucy's bouquet in hand. It took the Solid Script Mage a full five seconds to process what was in her arms before her eyes widened. Lucy could see Gajeel's face redden at the sight. She smirked. "Oh? Seems like Levy caught my bouquet."

Erza nodded approvingly at Levy. "Yes. Good job, Levy. Though next time, I shall be victorious."

"Juvia may be sad she didn't get flowers, but she is happy for Levy!" Juvia cried.

Gray laughed as he slapped Gajeel's back. "Looks like you're next in line," he jested.

The whole room was lifted in congratulatory words and pictures being taken of a stunned Levy. For a woman who seemed to have the answers to anything and could keep a calm head in any situation, seeing her speechless was a comical sight indeed. And seeing Gajeel speechless was even a funnier sight to see.

Lucy stopped her laughing when she saw Evergreen bring to her one of the chairs from the tables. She raised an eyebrow when Evergreen placed it behind her. "What are you going?" she probed.

Evergreen grinned at her. "It's for the garter toss, remember?" she reminded with a sly wink, causing Lucy's questioning look to falter. "Have fun!" Away, Evergreen sauntered. It was Lucy's turn to be speechless.

* * *

" _What's a guarder tossing anyways?" Natsu grumbled, crossing his arms as Lucy reappeared by his side on the couch with a drink in hand. "Is it like some defense test or something?" His eyes lit up instantly. "Is it like a battle?"_

 _Mira laughed while Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're on the right track, Natsu," Mira granted, taking a sip of her tea. "You see, like the bouquet toss, you would be tossing something except the guys would trying to catch it."_

" _Oh." Natsu's frown was back on his face. "So it's another dumb tradition."_

 _Lucy nudged him with her elbow. "It's not 'dumb'!" she insisted. "And it's tradition! We_ **have** _to do this, Natsu!"_

" _No, we don't!" Natsu protested. "We're Fairy Tail! We do things_ **our** _way!"_

 _Lucy gave Mira a pleading look. "Help me here, Mira!" she entreated._

" _Natsu." He turned to the smiling Mira with a frown still on his lips. "I think you misunderstand. Do you know what a 'garter' is?"_

 _Natsu looked offended by the question as if he had been stung by a hurtful insult. "Of course I do. It's a protector. I'm not stupid."_

 _Mira shook her head at his explanation. She stirred her tea with a spoon, but her eyes were locked on Natsu. "I'm not calling you anything," she softly assured, "but you don't seem to know what we mean. A 'garter' isn't a protector. A 'garter' is something to hold up stockings. A garter toss is when the bride wears the garter on her right leg, and groom has to slip it off her and toss it."_

 _Natsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay. But how does the groom get it off the bride?" he pondered._

 _At that, Mira shot Lucy a sly look, and Lucy ducked her head, abashed. "You see, Natsu," Mira continued, her voice with a cunning lilt, "you'd have to go underneath Lucy's skirt to get it off her."_

 _Natsu's eyes widened in interest at that and he bared his normal grin. "I get to go under her skirt?" he repeated._

 _Mira nodded. "To get the garter, yes."_

" _And she can't kick me or anything?" Natsu asked, seeking clarification. "She'll let me underneath her skirt without me getting hurt?"_

 _Lucy's eyes were on the table, but she nodded at Natsu's question._

 _Natsu suddenly rose from his chair, his grin wider and his eyes ablaze. "Hell yeah! I'm all fired up now!"_

* * *

"Now gentlemen, it's time to line up for the garter toss!" came Jason Weekly's excited voice.

Lucy wanted to groan as she sat down on the chair. The women had swept a blushing Levy away, all of them gushing over details for her "wedding", but the men had rowdily prepared themselves on the floor. Lucy could even see Gray on the floor, his mouth curled into a challenging grin. Rogue, who had been pushed onto the floor by a few insistent Fairy Tail women, had forced Gajeel on the floor. Gajeel's face still had a pinkish tint to it, but he seemed to have gotten over the shock from Levy catching the bouquet. Lucy could spot the familiar faces of Loke and Sting and even Ichiya and Lyon. Dan burst through the crowd, his face lit up as if he had received a Christmas present early. The male Exceeds were sprinkled into the crowd. Pantherlily had grown into his battle size, murmuring words to Gray. Bacchus joined the crowd, wanting to win so he could steal Cana's bra anytime he wanted, much to Gildarts' vociferous objection. Even Master Makarov was in the crowd with an angry Porlyusica yelling at him that he would not marry a girl at his age.

But Lucy saw one face she did not want to see. At least, not when he looked too clever for his own good.

Natsu approached her with radiating cockiness. His grin was smug more so than usual, and his eyes gleamed mischievously. It was almost as if he knew a big secret that was going to happen and he refused to tell anyone. All he would do was quietly rub it in their face that he knew. He stood before Lucy, grinning down at her. "Now besides the food, this is the good part," he joked.

Lucy sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just do it now, please. Let's get this over with."

Natsu's grin broadened as he bent over a little to lean into her face. "C'mon, Lucy, lighten up! This'll be fun!" he encouraged.

Lucy snorted and looked away from him. "For you, you big perv," she muttered. "This is all you've been excited about except the food."

"Marrying you was a plus too," Natsu mentioned. Lucy made a face at him. He moved in closer so their lips were brushing. "Hope you're not wearing any lacy underwear for me," he mumbled against her lips.

"You'll just have to look to find out," she teased back in a murmur.

Before Lucy could lean in any closer, Natsu pulled away. The disappointed look in Lucy's eyes satisfied him. "Don't look so down! We have the rest of our lives to do that, remember?" he reminded in light amusement.

A new song started. It was a song most people in the audience knew. It started off with a tap-your-foot type of beat on the bongos before the voice of Lyra took over. However, not just her voice sung the lyrics. Many of the adults in the audience took up the chant. A few of the people not participating in the garter toss took up the art of dancing against one another with sexy smirks and knowing grins.

Lucy looked at Natsu expectantly as he kneeled before her and took off her right shoe. She was anticipating this for a while, and he was ready for it. Natsu's grin turned dark and, before she could question it, he lifted the skirt of her dress over his head and dove straight in-between her legs. Lucy's cheeks tinted into an embarrassed pink as the crowd gathered hollered and wolf-whistled at the sight, some cheering on Natsu with inappropriate remarks and others spouting off innuendos.

Lucy buried her face in her hands to hide her shame. "Hurry up Natsu," she whispered. Her tone was soft, but she knew he could hear her. However, she felt his hands slide up her thigh, leaving a trail of heat that made her suppress a shudder. She froze when she felt a pair of lips shower her inner thighs in fiery caresses. The action made Lucy give a barely noticeable moan, but she covered mouth before she could go any louder, eyes wide and shocked. She felt Natsu grin against her skin and she wanted to kick him. It was irritating. He was making her want him to do more than just caresses, yet she wanted to kick him far away from her. Only Natsu could cause such conflicting emotions.

Natsu backed out from underneath Lucy's skirt. However, rather than using his hands to slip the garter off her leg, he used his canine teeth, his onyx eyes never leaving her wide-eyed stare as he slipped down from her ankle and off her foot. Their gazes differed, but were similar to each other. Natsu raised an eyebrow, his onyx eyes filled with smoldering love, teasing, and a building desire Lucy saw during their heated nights together. Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes filled with bashfulness, surprise, and the same longing he loved seeing her get.

Natsu stood from his position, staring her down with her garter firmly grasped by his teeth. Cana picked out the garter. It wasn't something too promiscuous. It was still snow white, but the design was a lacy pattern. However, to Lucy, seeing Natsu with her garter was something so alluring. He took the garter out of his mouth and held it high in the air, erupting cheers from not just the men but the women as well. With a careless flick of the wrist, he was able to toss the garter behind him. There was the sound of man rushing to catch it, but neither Natsu nor Lucy bothered turned to search for the victor. They could only look at each other.

Natsu got down on one knee in front of her and lifted up her shoe for her to see, an amused and desirous grin on his face. "Guess I have to put this back on you, huh?" he figured.

Lucy shot him a wry smile. "In _Cinderella_ , it was a prince," she laughed. "And you're hardly a Prince Charming, Natsu."

"No," he disagreed smoothly. "I'm a dragon slayer. That makes me ten times better." With uncharacteristic delicacy, Natsu slipped the shoe onto her foot, firmly putting it in place before he flashed her a wide grin. "'A perfect fit'," he quoted.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well no duh! I was wearing it before."

Natsu stood up and held out a hand for her. "Whatever. I'm still ten times better than some 'Prince Charming' will ever be," he declared as Lucy took his hand and stood up from the chair.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I mean you've beaten plenty of potential princes as it is. I think that makes you twenty times better."

The music had already started back up again by the time the chair was taken away and the two were out of their own conversation. The music was back to the upbeat tempo it was before, driving the energy of the hall to its maximum high and then some. Mystogan was dancing with Millianna, and Erza was trying to get Kagura to dance. Virgo and Libra were moving together in sync, performing a dance that had many people captivated. Gajeel and Levy had snapped out of their stupor and were awkwardly dancing together, eyes finding the other's then looking away, their blushes reddening. Wendy and Romeo were having the time of their lives, moving together in a set of intricate moves. Laki was dancing with Gildarts and it seemed the elder mage was keeping an eye on Cana as she and Bacchus danced against each other without a care in the world due to their inebriation.

Ren and Sherry had already taken off with their little girl, but Lyon was partying strong. He had stolen Cheila from Eve and the poor girl looked ready to pass out by her blush. Hibiki and Jenny were getting closer with their movements, eyes only trained on each other. Dan was trying to dance with Aries, but the Lion Spirit shielded her from him, growling insults as Dan tried to barge past him. Coco and Mary were with Eve, the lad's eloquent speech causing both girls to stumble over their words—an amusing sight indeed. And Lucy was being passed on through her friends while Natsu moved through the crowd as well.

It was entertaining to see Fairy Tail and the guild's friends party nonstop. There was never such a momentous occasion that Fairy Tail partied on such a large scale. Fairy tail was known for its bashes, but to have so many people at one celebratory bash was something unheard.

The night moved along as the music moved. The songs transition from a steady rhythm to the head-banging beat of a heavy metal song to the carelessly soft thrum of a slow song that brought together couples—old and new—onto the dance floor so they could have a moment to catch their breath and dance with their partner. By the time people could finally relax, the beat would start back up again with a song that made anyone in the vicinity get up and dance.

Lucy stopped her dancing to look outside. The night was still upon them, but that was not her main concern. She looked at the stars and her eyes widened. "Natsu!" she shouted. However, the volume was drowning her shout out.

Natsu stopped dancing, his eyes frantically searching for Lucy. When he spotted her, he maneuvered toward her, analyzing her in worry. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy pointed to the outside, and Natsu understood instantaneously. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the mass of moving and grooving people. As the two of them approached the exit doors, Lucy hesitated and looked back at all of their friends. "You think we should tell them we're leaving?" she asked him, uncertainty in her voice.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah. They'll be partying hard until morning. And I doubt they'll worry more about us than about their hangovers," he estimated.

Lucy nodded, her grip on his hand tightening. "Alright. Then let's go. We're wasting starlight."

In a flurry, the newly-weds rushed out of the hall, hands clasped and their grins matching.


	7. Eve of Beginnings

**"The best way to predict the future is to create it."**

 **-Abraham Lincoln**

* * *

 **Summary**

A few years after everything had happened, the famed power couple of Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy are having "The Wedding of the Century" as the magazines put it. As preparations are set, the guests arrived, and the countdown to the aisle starts, join Fairy Tail as they embark on a different type of adventure!

* * *

 **A Very Fairy Wedding**

 _by_

 **Magnafeana**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Eve of Beginnings**

* * *

"Lucy… Help m—" Gagging noises interrupted the plea followed by several pants.

Lucy looked at her husband in quiet disgust and sympathy as his cheeks puffed out from sickness. The first time they had ridden a train together as teammates she was repulsed and perplexed how anyone so powerful could have motion sickness. She felt concern for him the first time, sympathizing as Erza knocked him unconscious. However, it grew to be irritating hearing him complain and heave dry air as they rode anything that moved. But after several years with him, the irritation was nothing but a little prickle in the back of her mind and indifference mellowed out the rest of her emotions.

"Fine, you can lay on my lap," Lucy conceded. Panicking, she added in a flurry of words, "But don't you dare throw up on m—!"

Natsu's head was in her lap before she could even finish. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Sheesh, I've done this before y'know," he mumbled as he tried to get comfortable in her lap.

Lucy sighed as Natsu stilled, his head pressed a little into her stomach and his erratic breathing finally calming down into normal patterns. As if automatic, her hand combed through the wild pink hair in a soothing rhythm, making Natsu sighed quietly. She rested her other arm on the ledge of the seat and stared out the window. The train was in motion, chugging away from Akane Beach. However, she could still see the beauty of her wedding day and reception night.

The blushing sun had retreated as the handsome moon stormed into the sky with a flock of fresh stars around him, vying for his attention by trying to outshine each other. The hue of magenta fading into violet had completely disappeared into an inky color of dark blue. The ocean was the moon's aloof mistress, responding to the moon's handsome features and cold personality by allowing her waves to become smoother, softer, quieter. The moon gazed down upon the ocean, staring at the watery reflection of its wraithlike beauty. The beach was cleared of people and only a few animals could be seen wandering about.

Lucy looked a little ways away to see Akane Resort lit up as always. She knew Fairy Tail would continue the party even if the hosts and whom they were celebrating had disappeared. That was Fairy Tail. When a verbal battle drew out magic circles, a brawl would instantly terrorize the whole guild and would continue well after the person who started the brawl left. And when a momentous occasion called for celebration, Fairy Tail would bring out the sake and the music and the dancing for all night long until the last of their friends passed out with a tired grin on their face.

Lucy stiffened at contact on her hand, but relaxed within seconds. She looked down to see Natsu wearily grinning at her as he raised her hand from his head. He promptly spread out her fingers with his own and interlocked their hands. Holding hands was never a big thing for them before. When they would run, they would grab hands, pulling the other along and joking about how "slow" was the other. But after they had begun their courtship, holding hands was not a means of tugging the other along. It was an act of casual affection, sweet affection. It was an action that could mean support, or could keep Lucy from wandering off, or keep Natsu from letting his anger get to him. They blushed madly the first time Natsu took Lucy's hand while walking her home.

* * *

" _Well, I'm heading off! It's getting pretty late," Lucy yawned, stretching her arms as she walked toward the guild doors. "Bye, Mira!"_

" _See you, Lucy!" Mira good-byed._

 _Lucy exited the guild with a simple shove of the doors and was outside in no time. Thankfully, the air had been kinder to everyone and graced them with slightly warmer breezes that flittered around, naïve and indecisive. As Lucy took a few steps down the familiar path to her apartment, she heard a voice call out to her._

" _Wait!"_

 _Lucy turned around with a smile—_

— _which she quickly lost when Natsu tackled her to the ground._

" _Whoops. Sorry, Lucy," Natsu apologized sheepishly. He quickly got off before she could push him, giving her a grin. "Guess I didn't look where I was going."_

 _Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "I guess not," she said flatly. She held out her hand. "Now help me up. I want to get home soon."_

 _Natsu shrugged and took her hand, pulling her up without even moving. Lucy brushed off invisible dirt, shot him a wary look, and then continued her trek home. Natsu matched her step for step, hands locked behind his head. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you want something?" she asked._

 _Natsu shrugged._

 _Lucy looked at him, unconvinced. "You can't sleep in my bed," she informed him._

 _Natsu gave her a look that had borderline irritation in his eyes. "That's not it," he denied. He paused, his features rearranging into contemplation. "But maybe—"_

" _Don't even_ **think** _about it!"_

 _The next few minutes were in silence. Lucy was slightly ahead of him, humming a tune of a song Mira had once sang to the guild. Every once and a while, she looked at Natsu in the corner of her eye. He trailed after her, looking at the sky with a frown. His face looked as if he was angry about something. A type of child-like anger that was more for when he could not understand something rather than itching for a fight with someone. It was endearing and intriguing at the same time. To see Natsu stress over something was a rarity._

 _Lucy returned back to her journey when she felt something on her hand. It was warm, a comforting type of warmth. It enveloped her hand, sheltering it from the weather before it slipped in-between her fingers and gave her a hand a slight squeeze. She looked down to see her and Natsu's hand intertwined. A warm blush slipped onto her cheeks and she looked away, abashed. When she risked a glance at Natsu, she saw him looking to the side as well. His frown was still there, but Lucy caught the rosy tint of pink on the Fire Dragon Slayer's cheeks as he tugged on his scarf, a tendency meaning he was utterly embarrassed._

 _For the rest of Lucy's walk home, the two kept their hands together. Their eyes would slide over to their partner before quickly looking away, their blushes deepening_.

* * *

The memory was a fond one. Lucy dreamed about all the romantic moments she would have with the Prince Charming she would never receive. She thought about how he would touch her, hold her, kiss her hand, say her name. But the more time that went by and the more she and Natsu grew more in-love with each other, the more ridiculous all her thoughts had been. Natsu was not a prince in even the slightest. He was a dragon in their fairy tale or even a pirate as he so joked. He was not careful with her like would be a prince. He was not expecting her to be a good housewife like a prince would demand. He was not going to make her wear those uncomfortable ball gowns and chase after her when her slipper fell. He did not treat her as property. Instead, he fought alongside her when they were locked in combat. His gentleness with her was there, but he would never hide his brashness from her. A housewife? He expected her to be what she wanted to be—a mage and writer. He expected her to wear whatever pleased her because he was fine with whatever she wore. He wanted her to continue her stories. He wanted her to go on missions with him. He wanted her to make mistakes so she could learn from them. He wanted her to learn from her defeats so she could savor her victory. He wanted her to be proud of herself, even when other people humiliated her.

He wanted her to be her—just plain, ol' Lucy.

He was not romantic as most princes. He made mistakes. When there was a dance, his first thought was food then dancing. When she was trapped in a tower—when she _fell_ from a tower—he would not beseech her with the classic "let down your hair". Rather he caught her as she jumped. He did, however, kiss her as a form of waking up and she was always satisfied with that. He may not have been romantic like a prince, but he was still romantic. He embraced her when the time called for it or when he felt like he wanted to. He kissed her. He tried to cook for her when she was sick. He always inquired about her day when she came home if they didn't see each other. He loved her. And he would never stop.

"Lucy," Natsu sighed.

Lucy looked down to see him straining to keep his eyes open like a child denying sleep when he was already falling into his stupor. She gave him a gentle smile. "What's up, Natsu?" she asked.

Natsu gave her a weak smile in return. "Did you want your Prince Charming while we were going out? Do you still want him now?"

Lucy laughed at that. "Are you kidding? Those princes would never be as close to how brave and fun you are!"

"Well I know that," Natsu said with faint smugness in his eyes. "But still…"

"The answer is easy, you idiot," Lucy said. "I don't want a prince. I want you to be the one I go with on lots of adventures. I just—" She paused. A flicker of sadness drifted in her eyes and smile. "I wish I could've met him, and you could've met them," she said cryptically.

Natsu did his best to nod, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey! Don't look so sad!" His smile turned softer. "Just remember all the good times you had with them."

"I do," Lucy insisted, "but I can't stop feeling sad."

Silence ensued he compartment. Lucy gazed at the young sky, infatuated with watching the stars. Natsu kept vigil over her, looking at her moon-kissed face with a frown on his face. Not a frown of anger—a frown of contemplation.

* * *

"Ah, land! I'm never riding the train again!"

Lucy rolled her eyes as Natsu snuggled against the flooring of the train station. "Come _on_ , Natsu! We need to hurry up!"

He stood up straight, readjusting his scarf, before he grabbed Lucy's hand again. The two of them set off, racing against time.

And they were getting close.

Where they were did not have too many houses near. The land was mostly luscious grass now bathed in darkness and trees spotted every so often, proving shade to weary travelers on a hot summer's day. A farm would occasionally appear with wooden fences and grazing cattle. The hoot of a distant owl could be heard at times. But the two ran down the dirt path like none of it matter to them.

"Hurry up, Lucy! You're slow!" Natsu complained.

Lucy huffed. "Try running in heels then."

"Why?"

"So you'd know how I feel!"

"Well why'd you wear them if they hurt so much?" Natsu inquired.

Lucy groaned. "I didn't think about bringing flats with me, okay? Sorry."

Natsu flashed her a grin. "Don't worry about it. I can just carry you there if you want," he offered.

Without waiting for her consent, Natsu stopped to scoop Lucy up into a hold and took off down the dirt road. Lucy clung to him, nuzzling against him with her arms wrapped around his neck for support. "Thanks, Natsu," she murmured.

Natsu allowed his concentration to momentarily waver as he gave her a kiss on the head. "It's fine," he assured her. "We don't want to waste any of our time."

The rest of the journey to their destination was in comfortable silence. Lucy closed her eyes, embracing the warmth Natsu naturally created. Natsu continued his run without a break in his stride, using his nose and his memories to remember where he was going. When a fork in the road appeared, Natsu paid no heed to it and continued running straight into the grasslands. The curious meow of a nearby barn cat did not deter him from the task at hand. He kept running and running until he saw a small hill with large tree sheltering it. The tree was nothing special. While it was old and large, it still had branches and roots and leaves like any other tree.

Three headstones lied underneath the tree. Two of them were made to perfection, letters carved into stone with such precision. They were small, not as grand as many other headstones to people of such a caliber, but the two still gave respect to their dead. The last one was not as extravagant as the other two. The headstone was a lumpy rock with letters messily engraved into it. It may have been in the presence of two noble headstones, but it was still respected for it was the marker of a great creature and his death.

Natsu slowed his pace into a steady walk as he approached the hill. It was an easy climb to get to the top. He stopped just shy of the headstones and moved to look down at Lucy. "Lucy," he whispered in her ear. "Lucy, we're here."

Lucy sighed through her nose as her eyes fluttered open. She gave him an apologetic smile. "Almost fell asleep there. Sorry."

Natsu dismissed the apology as he set her on solid ground. "It's been a long day. I don't blame you," he said with a shrug.

Lucy tore her gaze from him to look at the headstones placed in front of them. Her smile faltered a little. They were all reminders of three people who were gone. They were reminders that the ones they loved were dead. They were reminders that the two wouldn't hear their voices, feel their embraces, see their eyes. Natsu slung an arm around her shoulders, and she looked up to give him a grateful glance before looking back at the items. She took a deep breath before she trusted her voice. "Hey Mom. Hey Dad," she greeted in a soft voice. "And hello Igneel. Or I guess I should say father-in-law. So we told you we got engaged, right? Well, we're finally married!"

"Yeah, but after _six months_ ," Natsu complained.

Lucy shot him an annoyed look. "Well it was worth it, wasn't it?" she prompted.

Natsu's onyx eyes zoned out in memory and his lips twitched, drool beginning to come out of the corners of mouth. "Oh yeah! The food was _so_ _good_!" he gushed.

Lucy elbowed him in the stomach. When he looked at her in confusion, she frowned at him. "Please tell you don't just think the best part of the wedding was the food," she pleaded.

Natsu remained silent for a moment. Then he nodded to himself as if in agreement. He looked at her, eyes serious. "Well I got married before that freak did. So it was worth it."

That earned him a punch in the shoulder.

Natsu rubbed his shoulder with a pout on his lips. "What'd you do that for?" he whined.

Lucy sighed, turning her back to him. She shook her head. "You're impossible," she muttered.

Natsu laughed and hugged Lucy from behind. He nuzzled into the crook of Lucy's neck, making her smile in amusement. "C'mon, Lucy! Marrying you was the best part!" he insisted.

Lucy exaggeratedly stuck her nose in the air. Her smirk, however, contradicted her apparent anger. "You're just saying that," she decided. "Oh wait!" She looked down at the headstones with an upset frown. "Natsu was perving on me all day!" she whined.

Natsu looked alarmed at her proclamation. "I was _not_!" he protested. "I just wanted to go underneath Lucy's skirt without her kicking me!"

"Igneel, your son is a little sneak!" Lucy laughed at Natsu's offended look. She gave him a smile and captured his face with a soft hand. She looked at him with eyes full of mirth. "But I think I can put up with him for the rest of my life."

Natsu grinned at her. "Loving you forever doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," he figured. "As long as I get to sleep in your bed!"

"Is that _all_ you love about me?"

"Of course not! I love all of you!" Natsu quickly corrected, his grin turning nervous.

Lucy nodded approvingly. "Good Dragon Slayer," she cooed mockingly. Natsu chuckled at the comment, snuggling closer to her. Lucy turned back to look at the markers of their loved ones. "So about our wedding. It was so _beautiful_! A lot of people were there too. You should've seen it! It was _huge_!"

Natsu added smugly, "Lucy cried during the wedding too."

Lucy turned to fix him with a glare. "And so did you," she reminded.

Natsu blushed, turning his head away from her. "I wasn't crying. It was totally Happy," he blamed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled at the headstones. "See? _This_ is what I have to deal with for the rest of my life now!"

"Well _you're_ the one who said yes to 'this'," Natsu reminded her in a mutter.

" _Anyways_ ," Lucy continued, shooting Natsu a warning look, "Master walked me down the aisle. I…I hope that's okay with you guys."

No response. There was silence. The kind of silence that was filled with noise, but the kind of silence that allowed one to think. It was the silence people took advantage of when they had work. Where the background noise of the environment meshed into a type of quiet. It wasn't what either wanted to hear.

Lucy sighed. Her gaze turned sad and her frown became more prominent. Natsu pulled her closer in consolation, rubbing her sides. "I know all three of you would've loved to see it for yourselves," she said in a soft voice. It wasn't the same softness she beheld through the wedding. It was a wistful softness. "I wish we could've shared it with you."

The silence carried on. Even the stars were silent as if sitting vigil, as if mourning, as if respecting the grieving of the girl who was and could their master and the man who would be her lover eternally.

Lucy breathed a quiet laugh that was humorless. "I'm now a 'Dragneel'." She paused. "It's kind of unbelievable."

Natsu smiled proudly. He even puffed out his chest. "I think it's an awesome last name! It's uh…" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I've wanted to change Lucy's last name since day one actually."

"'Day one'?" Lucy echoed in surprise.

Natsu nodded abashedly. "Yeah. I just thought you'd sound better with Dragneel as your last name." He turned to his father. "You here that, Igneel? I got a mate a whole lot sooner than you thought, huh?"

Lucy playfully rolled her eyes. "Yeah, four hundred and something years later," she teased.

Natsu ignored her comment and continues to speak with Igneel. "I even got a _wife_ too! How lucky am I!" he cheered, kissing Lucy on the cheek.

Lucy leaned into Natsu with a pleased hum and stared at her parents and her father-in-law. "I hope the two of us can make all of you proud," she prayed. "You're all the reason he and I are here after all."

Natsu tucked Lucy closed to him and she hugged him in response, sharing a small smile with him. He used his thumb to brush away a stray tear from her face.

Lucy looked surprised by the action and gave him a sheepish look. "Sorry. I didn't know I was starting to cry."

Natsu tucked a stray lock of hair behind Lucy's ear and looked down at her worriedly. "If this is too much for you, we can go back," he suggested gently.

Lucy shook her head. "No. I want to do this," she determined. She held out her palm before her and concentrated her magic, directing it all toward her hand. After a few moments, sparks of gold fluttered in her hand, hesitant, but eventually ignited into a golden light. The golden light expanded, morphing and reconstructing into something else. The light exploded away from the created shape and revealed a floating paper lantern in Lucy's hand. It was not too large, but big enough to outgrow the size of Lucy's hand. It was simple with a cylindrical look about it and a white color. But on either side was Natsu and Lucy's guild tattoos together, taking the shape of a heart.

Natsu let one finger on fire and ignited the small candle inside the lantern. A warm glow emitted from inside the paper lantern, illuminating the couple's face. With a gentle raise of her hand, Lucy pushed the lantern skyward, watching as it left her hand to sail through the breeze and faraway with a destination never in mind. Silently, Natsu and Lucy watched it climb higher and higher in the sky, going anywhere the wind blows. Lucy sighed, resting her head on Natsu's shoulder while he rested his chin on top of her head, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad we did that," Natsu whispered to her.

Lucy gave a tiny nod. "Yeah. I just really do hope we make them proud."

Natsu grinned at her reassuringly. "'Course we will! We've already made 'em proud for joining Fairy Tail. And your mom is probably proud for you making so many new friends with your spirits. We just have to keep doing our best and we'll make them even prouder!"

Lucy chuckled, looking at him with eyes sparkling with a mingle of amusement and adoration. "You're always an encourager," she remarked. "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu dipped down to capture her lips in a kiss. When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Lucy."

The two continued in their spots, Natsu occasionally kissing Lucy's forehead and Lucy resting against him with her eyes closed. They were aware that the lantern was climbing higher and higher, swimming to the surface where it would breach into the Heavens. But all they cared about was the moments between them. Him and her; the Demon and the Angel; the Light and the Dark; the Fire and the Stars; the Dragon Slayer and Celestial Maiden. They stayed in each other's arms, engulfed in their own peace, their own love.

As the night carried on, neither grew cold. Natsu's warmth was enough for both to survive on, but Lucy found herself always wanting his warmth. It was comforting and the definition of safe. She knew she would be forever happy in his arms. But it was not just Lucy who was happy. Natsu snuggled closer to Lucy for her warmth. Her warmth was different than his. With his body always hot, he did not need any help keeping himself at a comfortable temperature. But Lucy made him feel warmer, safer, at ease. He needed her—just her—every night, every day, any time. He knew he would be forever happy with her in his arms.

They would be forever happy with each other.

The darkness that cloaked the sky was beginning to fade a bit into the dull magenta. The morning stars were giving their bashful farewells to the ever cold-hearted moon, their lights starting to fade, but lingering as if they awaited a goodbye kiss. A gentle breeze glided over the pair like a coaxing mother attempting to awake her sleeping children.

Lucy pulled away slightly with half-lidded eyes to give Natsu a relaxed smile. She combed her hand through his hair and he growled quietly in content, encouraging her. She hummed. "I'm so lucky."

Natsu briefly opened his eyes and a lazy grin tugged on his lips. He kissed her again on her forehead. " _We're_ so lucky," he corrected.

Lucy nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. Lucy caught a glimpse of the sky and raised an eyebrow. At Natsu's questioning stare, she chuckled. "I guess our wedding day is at its end, huh?" she said, eyes flickering to the sky.

In a blinding flash, a door covered in moving scripts appeared next to them. It was nothing special—it was made out of wood with a coat of simple white paint and the golden doorknob looked ancient. The scripts, however, continued to move, assembling, shifting, then assembling once more as if trying to crack a code of some sort.

Natsu looked at the door with a raised eyebrow. "What's that doing here?" he wondered.

As if by answer, the scripts halted in place, finally setting down. Then all at once, they glowed violet, melding together. A projection of Mira came onto the door, her cerulean eyes bright and her clothes back in her simple dark magenta dress. "Hi there, Natsu and Lucy," she greeted, giving them a wave. "This door should have appeared when you said you were finished with your wedding day. I figured the two of you would leave from the wedding before I got a chance, so this was the solution I came up with. I told you two that I was planning your honeymoon, but I failed to say where. Once you open the door and step through, you will be in the honeymoon spot I picked for you! Enjoy your vacation! And Lucy…"

Lucy stared in curiosity as Mira's smile turned devious.

"All those interesting wedding presents a few of your spirits gave you should be there too. Use them well! See you in a week!"

The projection of Mira dissolved into particles along with the violet glow. All that remained was the white door free from any magical scripts.

Natsu scratched his head, a confused frown adorning his face. "What'd she mean by wedding presents?" he asked, looking over at Lucy. She was staring at the door with wide eyes and an obvious pink on her cheeks. He quirked an eyebrow. "Lucy?"

Lucy snapped out of her reverie to look at Natsu, her blush done and only a shocked look in her eyes. She smiled weakly at him. "Oh they just gave me a few gifts. Nothing else. Regardless"—she looked at the door intriguingly—"I wonder where it's going to take us."

Natsu grinned, grabbing the knob. "Well we'll never know just standing here, now will we?"

Lucy laughed, putting his hand on top of his. "I guess not." She gave him a big smile. "Today and last night really have been great, huh?"

Natsu nodded enthusiastically. "Heck yeah it has been! It's awesome we got to spend it with all of Fairy Tail."

"And Sabertooth," Lucy added.

"And Lamia Scale."

"And Mermaid's Heel."

"And Quatro Puppy."

"Quatro Cerberus," Lucy corrected.

"And those old guys and new guys from the Ten Wizard Saints."

"And the sprits!"

"And the Exceeds." Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. "I hope Happy's not mad we're leaving him for a week."

"He'll be fine. He's staying with Wendy and Carla anyways. He might not miss us at all," Lucy supposed, tapping her chin.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "He won't miss us?" he echoed. "Maybe it's a bad idea to leave him here then."

"Natsu."

He looked down at his wife to see her smirking at him. She let go of his hand to gentle take hold of his cheeks. "Do you really want Happy to stay with us?" she asked, leaning towards him. Her lips brushed over his. "It's just you and me for this." Her lips pressed into his for a moment before she pulled back, grinning triumphantly at the hazy look in Natsu's eyes.

Natsu suddenly ensnared her in his arms, not even giving her a moment to recover from shock before giving her a kiss. It was not the same chaste caress as before. It was not quick; it was not a little peck on the mouth. It was full of the restrained passion either was holding back. Lucy's hand automatically went into his hair, drawing him closer as she combed through the mess of pink. Natsu allowed his hands to roam her sides, making her feel warmth tingling her skin.

The two pulled away, breathing a bit heavier than before and eyes a little clouded. Natsu grinned. "Yeah, maybe its best Happy doesn't come," he decided.

Lucy rolled her eyes, but her smile never left her face. "Now he gets it," she teased.

"And now that I do…"

Natsu lifted Lucy off her feet in one sweeping motion, cradling her in his arms. She latched onto him in response, fearing she could be dropped in any moment. She hit him in the chest. "Natsu!" she whined, but her laughter still took over.

Natsu just smiled at her. "Let's get this honeymoon started!" he declared.

With one swift kick, the white door opened up and all that could be seen was white. But that didn't bother either of them as Natsu took his first step inside, carrying Lucy over the threshold. White was blank. White was indifferent. White was endless. But white could be filled in with other colors. White could be touched with red and yellow and green and blue. White could be shaped into anything, like their future. White meant uncertainty. You never knew what would happen to white. It could be marred by the blood color of red. It could be scarred by the temptress of black. It could be filled with peace by green.

A Dragon Slayer and Celestial Wizard never know what colors will fall onto their white. But they will keep going on as their white canvas is painted.

Because that was what lovers do.

Because that was what best friends do.

Because that was what Fairy Tail members do.

They live their life to the fullest.

They live for their futures.

* * *

 **Love isn't perfect. It isn't in a fairy tale or story book and it doesn't come easy.**

 **Love is overcoming the obstacles, facing the challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go.**

 **Love is work, but most of all,**

 **Love is realizing that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because you did it...**

 **together.**

* * *

 _ **A/N** : That concludes the wedding of Natsu and Lucy! I apologize should this not be a good story and I do realize Fairy Tail is not over yet, but I had this story finished months ago and I was hesitant to post it until Natsu was confirmed as E.N.D.* and the other things were revealed, but I decided I would post this story anyways. As Fairy Tail changes or ends, I will make necessary adjustments. However, this is a wedding story that has caught up with the series.  
_

 _I have a feeling I will get questions in regards to the timeline, the children, and Erza's past and nonexistent "Happily Ever After". Allow me to try and shed light on the situations at hand._

 _When Meredy (or Meldy or however you prefer) arrived to the wedding, it was a shock to everyone considering how her guild were nomads and never seen. I have a feeling in the Dragon King Festival, they will make a reappearance. Back to the point, before this story, Erza and Jellal crossed paths once again. Ultear and Meredy both knew Jellal's strong feelings for Erza and encouraged him to take a break from his travels to be with her as she had forgiven him for his sins and desired to start a relationship with him. During this time was after Laxus and Mira marrying as well as Natsu and Lucy exploring their feelings for each other._

 _Erza and Jellal had not just an emotional relationship, but a physical one as well. Soon enough, Erza became pregnant a few months after Mira announcing her pregnancy. Jellal stayed beside Erza during her pregnancy and Mystogan was born._

 _**Side Note: There was a debate about Mystogan's name. If you look on my profile, you will see his full name is Oberon Mystogan Fernandes rather than the typical Edward Scarlet or something like that. Oberon means "King of the Fairies" as fellow **Sword Art Online Season II** watchers recognize. To me, it seemed befitting due to Erza having the nickname Titania or "Queen of the Fairies". Mystogan was chosen as the middle name and name Oberon went by due to Jellal's Edolas counterpart._

 _Two years after Mystogan was born was when Erza announced her second pregnancy with Aine. During this time, Crime Sorcière returned to Magnolia in desperate need of Jellal's leadership and aid. Erza allowed Jellal to leave, knowing full well he may never see his daughter for a long time. Jellal left and Aine was born without ever seeing her father. Of course Erza was heartbroken, but continued to be strong in front of her kids._

 _**Side Note: Aine's name was debatable as well. Her name (pronounced awn + ya) is an Irish name. While she could have been named Scarlet or taken the name Titania, nothing felt right. Aine is a name part of mythology. The name meant she was the queen of fairies as well as a fair and radiant lady. Juliet derived from **Romeo and Juliet**. With Erza's passion in theater, Juliet seemed appropriate as a middle name._

 _Erza had Mystogan and Aine take the last name of their father to remind them of who they are._

 _I may do one-shot of Gray and Juvia discovering her pregnancy after they were fooling around for a few months. I may also do a one-shot on the small wedding of Mira and Laxus, and perhaps a one-shot on the Celestial Spirits as they find gifts for Lucy and Loke asking permission for to use Rasalas**. There will **not** be a one-shot on Natsu's proposal to Lucy. There will be a sequel to this and I will explain this in a minute._

 _Back to Loke and Rasalas, I came up with a theory. Celestial Spirits are named after constellations in the sky. But what bothered me was that each star in the constellation had a name, yet none had keys. I predicted the stars were a part of the spirit's being, but never strong enough to use magic or create its own key. Giving away a constellation is unheard of and very rare, like a unicorn giving its second or third horn to someone. For Loke to give Lucy use of Rasalas meant he has immense trust in her and loves her dearly. Rasalas will still be part of him, but Lucy will be able to access Rasalas when needed._

 _For sequels: the sequels will go into Lucy's pregnancy with first daughter Nashi Layla ("Fairy Baby"), then Lucy's second pregnancy with Igneel Zeref and Lucas "Luke" Jude ("Three's a Crowd") and her last pregnancy with Luna Mavis ("Fairy Ever after"). Chapters have been written already, just need to proof, revise, and edit. There will also soon be a running story of one-shots of the new Fairy Tail generation, but mainly focused on the Dragneels as the children go from months old to adulthood, not in that order._

 _If you have anymore questions, comments, concerns, you know what to do!_

 **Magnafeana**


End file.
